The Only Exception
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: No one said love would be easy. When Jasper decides to join the army after high school, Bella takes the easy way out and breaks up with him, leaving him to wonder what really happened. After a run in with Jasper and meeting his girlfriend, she realizes he's moved on with a girl that will treat him right, or so she thinks. Can she win him back?
1. Introduction

**ATTENTION: Just wanted to let you know, new and old readers that I am currently updating this story.  
So this is my first Twilight story ever published, I wrote a couple under the movie the Covenant. Both Jasper and Bella are humans, but I'm pretty sure you'll figure that out once the story starts rolling. Um I think that's really about it. Oh let me know what you think please and thank you.**

* * *

**The Only Exception**

_And that was the day that I promised  
__I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
__But darlin, you, are,  
__The only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

I was ten when it happened. My parents divorced. My dad was crushed; my mom was relieved. She never married another guy like my father, she married someone younger, someone who was "just what she needed". My dad, from what I know, never quiet got over it. He finally put his heart back together, me being the final piece when I decided to give my mother space to travel with her boy toy.

I still didn't trust love. I didn't know if it existed, but I knew that I wasn't going to go and look for it. I wasn't about to let my heart get shattered into a million pieces like my fathers did. I did date, well if you would call it dating. I'd find a guy perfect for most people, we'd hang out for a while but it'd never lead anywhere. It was those fun while it lasted relationships, I didn't want to go through a heart break and be afraid that I would never find someone to love, to hold to fill that void in my heart.

That was until I met_ him._

He was perfect. Bright blue eyes, blond hair, blinding white smile and amazing body; he was perfect for me and I fell for him. Fast. The only problem with our relationship, if that's what you wanna call it, was that he was leaving. Leaving for over a year.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the song 'The Only Exception' that belongs to Paramore.**


	2. Home

**So here is the first official chapter of 'The Only Exception'. All I have to say is wow. I already have three favorites since posting the prologue. Lets see, I hope you all like the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Home**

I was standing in the Seattle airport, waiting for someone to pick up; namely my dad. He was running late because of something at his job. Don't ask what it was because it sort of went in one ear and out the other. I was officially moving back to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona to live with my dad. My mother wanted to travel around the country with her new and younger husband.

As soon as I saw my dad, I noticed that he hadn't really changed, just a few more gray hairs here and there, but other than that, nothing new. I was in some ways like my dad. We were both reserved, him more quiet than me, but all in all the same personality, go with the flow. Unlike my mother, who was very flamboyant. She was the type of person that would go out of their way to be known, center of attention.

The trip from the airport to Forks was relatively quiet. We spoke about things that had been going on with lives since we last saw each other. Nothing's really changed. He was still the chief of police and me well nothing's changed since I came to visit him two years ago.

Turns out tomorrow I get to start my last year of high school right in the middle of the small semester. Yeah, it sucks that I moved my senior year, but what the hell, it's not like I was going to see a lot of these people in the future, maybe one or two.

The next morning came around fast. Our, well my dad's old friend, Billy Black sold my dad this truck for me. It was an old red Chevy truck, from back in the '50s I guess, a few rust spots but it adds character. It was a beast and I loved it.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come along to the school?" my dad asked one last time.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine," I reassured.

"I'll be home by five."

We didn't hug, just a smile and a goodbye. When I pulled into the school parking lot, I had many eyes on me, well it was probably more of my truck then me. I grabbed my book bag and headed inside, pulling my hood up, trying to block the rain and some of the stares I was getting.

"You must be Isabella," an older lady in the front office smiled.

"Yes, but it's Bella," I smiled.

"Noted. I'm Mrs. Cope, and this is your schedule. We have another senior who is going to show you around campus today before your first class. She should be here in a moment, in the mean time here is your schedule. You're locker number and combination is on the top."

I looked over the paper she handed. I was enrolled in AP Literature, American History, AP Biology and gym. Four of the eight I needed to graduate. I was not very excited for gym; I had a feeling it was going to be a disaster because I was uncoordinated.

"You must be Isabella," I heard behind me.

I turned around to find a short girl. A tiny little thing with big brown eyes, short black hair and clothes that looked like they worth more than everything I owned.

"I'm Alice," she smiled.

"It's actually Bella," I corrected again.

"Dually noted. Let's go, we have many places to go in so little time."

We didn't even make it out of the office when she looped her arm through mine. as we headed down the hallway, the other students scattered as the bell rang signaling classes starting.

"Bella, I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine," she pointed out.

"Why?" I asked, "We just met."

"I just have this feeling. Anyways, this is the main lobby, where all the offices are. This way is to the auditorium…"

I tried to keep up with her, but she talked faster than I could keep up with. Within an hour, she was done going on about the school and the people to avoid. Luckily we had all the same classes together. She seemed pretty cool, very different from what I was used to. She was hyper but seemed to be what I needed. Turns out, she has an older brother Emmett, who graduated last year and a boyfriend, Edward who is our age.

"I think you'll like Edward," Alice told me, "He's the silent brooding type. I think you'll get along."

As we headed to class we were supposed to be in, the bell rang signaling that it was over.

"I'll introduce you to Mrs. Finch, she's pretty cool and she knows where we were so it's all good!" she said, pulling me into the room.

I met the teacher I was going to have for the next couple of months. She was pretty nice, well from what I could tell in the five minutes I talked to her. My next, well our next class was biology. I liked the class it was different. I learned about something called the golden onion, I don't know what it was but apparently it was sacred with the biology teacher. I met some new people, Mike, Jessica and Angela. They all seemed nice. Once lunch came around, everything seemed to die down that I was the new girl.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as we entered the cafeteria.

Jesus, he was hot. Sexy crooked grin, chiseled jaw, bright green eyes and messy bronze looking colored hair. He seriously looked like he could be a model.

"You must be Bella," Edward smiled.

"Um, yeah," I stated dumbly.

"I'm Edward Masen," he said holding his hand out.

I shook his hand, a little shocked, that he actually wanted to shake hands.

"Come on," Alice said, "You get to meet everyone."

I followed her to a round table, where Jessica, Angela and Mike were currently sitting.

"You know those three," she said, "That is Ben and Tyler."

I smiled politely and sat down between Angela and Alice. I kept to myself, speaking when someone asked me something. After lunch, Alice took me to my next class American History. When class started, the teacher started talking about the beginning of the United States. Not even twenty minutes later, the door opened revealing a guy.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Hale," Mr. Connor said.

Mr. Hale merely nodded before walking towards where I was sitting beside Alice. I got a good look at him. He had blond hair, just long to push back behind his ears, he had piercing blue eyes that seemed like he knew what you were thinking. He was wearing off a gray Henley, showing off his chest and dark blue jeans hung low on his hips with a pair of black converses.

"Nice of you to join us Jazz," Alice deadpanned.

"Darlin'," Jazz, said.

Sweet baby Jesus, he had a southern drawl.

"Where were you?" Alice whispered. "

"Ms. Cullen and Mr. Hale, would you like to share what you're talking about?" our teacher asked.

The two sunk back into their seats, letting our teacher go back to what he was talking about. Once the bell rang, Alice forced me hang back and talk to her friend.

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" Alice questioned, hands on her hips.

"I had things to do," he shrugged.

"Like?"

"Why's it matter?"

Her eyes narrowed as he answered.

"So who is this?" he asked pointing at me, changing the subject.

"Oh! This is Bella, chief Swan's daughter," Alice introduced, "Bella Swan, this is Jasper Hale."

I thought Edward was good looking but my god this guy was amazing.

"Nice ta meet ya," he smiled.

"Same," I greeted back.

He looked at me for a minute before turning back to Alice.

"I'll tell you later," Jasper told her.

"Right," Alice said, "We have to go to gym, so I'll see you later."

She gave him a quick hug while I just smiled at him.

"Oh and Hale," Alice said, "You best be tellin' me what was up with you this morning."

Gym. Yeah, no, not my favorite. We were doing volleyball. At one point I ended up nailing Mike in the back of the head with the ball. Like I said, uncoordinated. I wasn't made for this, I could barely walk on a flat surface without tripping. I apologized over and over again after class, even though he said it was fine, I still felt bad about it.

Alice asked me to come over to help her study with biology. I declined saying I wanted to catch up with my dad and have dinner. She understood and said that she'd see me tomorrow. When I got home, it hit me, I felt at peace here. I felt like this is where I belonged. This is where my family was.

This was my home.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, that belongs to SM. Just click the button and let me know what you think :) good or bad.**


	3. Crush

**The second chapter of the story. I should be able to get the next couple of chapters up by Tuesday if not by tomorrow night. Not sure yet. Anyways, let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy. :)**

* * *

**Crush**

For the first time in a long time, I felt relaxed, not having to worry about anything. I ehlped my dad around the house, we traded off cooking dinner, unlike when I was with my mom. When I was with my mom, I did majority of the cooking, because if I wouldn't have, she would've burnt the house down. As for Alice and mine's friendship, she was right, we have been attached to the hip. And as for Edward's and mine friendship, we've gotten close. He's pretty cool; amazing taste in music, books and wahtever else. Turns out he knows how to play the piano pretty well , as well as the guitar. What's going on between Jasper and I? I couldn't tell you. He hasn't really opened up to me. What I do know is that he is originaly from Texas, along with his sister Rosalie (Emmett's girlfriend). He moved here with his family because his dad got transferred. He loved historty mainly the civil war era. I haven't gotten to meet Emmett or Rosalie, both were off at college in University of Washington.

Currently Alice, Edward and I were all cramming in for the finals we had before out winter break.

"So what do you think about Jasper?" Alice asked.

I looked over at her, my eyes flicking over to Edward, who was trying to hard not to look like he wasn't paying attention.

"He's cool," I answered going back to my notes.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Cute, sexy, hot? Come on you gotta give me something!"

I noticed Edward's head snap up as she used those words.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you," Alice told Edward, calming his fears.

"He's cute, I guess," I shrugged.

"Just cute?"

"Alice, seriously, why's it matter?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering."

She muttered something under her breath which sounded like an awful lot like we'd be cute together. He was cute, don't get me wrong. I just wasn't about to put my heart on the line. Yeah, you could consider us friends, we both knew the basics of each other, but that was pretty much it. I did feel something for him, I don't know what it was but I did have a soft spot for him. Just as I was getting into my biology notecards, I heard a familiar Southern drawl.

"Sweets, you started with out me?" Jasper said.

I smiled slightly at his nickname.

"And I have your book," Jasper said.

I wasn't sure who he was talking to, until I saw the book in front of me. I looked up at him. Right, my history book, well the primary sources book that we needed for the class.

"Hey did you do the essay?" Jasper asked sitting beside me.

The rest of us nodded, it wasn't hard. We just had to compare three of the sources on slavery. Two were spot on and then one of them not so much. The guy apparently thoughtthat the slaves had a better life than most people

We all nodded, it wasn't hard. We just had to compare three of the sources on slavery. Two were spot on and then one of them not so much. The guy apparently thought that the slaves had a better life than most people and that they were given freedom and all that.

"The one, I swear the fucker, thought slaves had a better life than most. Did he not realize that they were punished for anything and everything. Some died when being punished..." Jasper ranted.

I could seriously listen to him talk. The way he was passionate about something he loved made his Southern accent come out and he'd just go on and on about whatever he was talking about and never got tried of it.

About an hour or so later, Edward and Alice disappeared, most likely going to go make out or do something else in the sexual department, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"Did you need help?" Jasper suddenly asked.

I looked over at him and then down at the tangled mess that was called my headphones.

"Yeah if you don't mind," I answered quietly, my hair blocking the side of my face.

His hand brushed mine as he took my headphones from me.

"Darlin' how'd you manage to do this?" Jasper asked.

"I was running late this morning. So I just threw them into my book bag without really paying attention to it," I explained, tucking my hair behind my ears.

He's long fingers quickly worked through the tangled mess.

"I'll give these back if you tell me who you're listening to," He said.

I looked down at my iPod. He was going to laugh, I mean I was listening to Backstreet Boys. Almost every girl went through their boyband stage and I just still had some of it in me.

"Darlin'?" Jasper said.

"Don't laugh," I said.

"Scouts honor."

His fingers formed the salute, which I had a feeling he hadn't been a part of when he was younger.

"Backstreet boys," I mumbled.

He studied me for a minute.

"For a second there I thought you said backstreet boys," he said.

"I did."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Don't judge," I shrugged, "Every girl went through their boy band phase."

"I'm not judgin'. Surprised. I saw you wearing the Beatles shirt the other day."

"I'll listen to almost anything."

"Country?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh they all hate it. 'Side from Rosie, it's just what we grew up with."

"Edward? I thought he listened to anything."

"He hate's and I quote, 'that twangy shit gets fucking annoying. I don't see how you listen to it.' I swear not all of its like that, just the old stuff."

"Favorite country artist?"

"Past or present?"

"Both."

"I like Johnny Cash. Now, I'd have to say I don't know, I'm particularly fond of Taylor Swift. She's a cutie."

I let out a chuckle at his confession about Taylor Swift.

"Spill," Jasper said, "Your turn to tell me."

"I like Johnny Cash as well. I really like Rascal Flatts."

He's eyes met mine.

"What?" I asked.

"Johnny Cash?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyways, favorite movie?"

"Too many, but I really like the X-men movies."

"Fast and the furious."

"Hmm, love those movies too."

"Let me guess because of the guys?"

"Heh, no not really. Okay yeah pretty much."

He let out a laugh. We sat there talking about our favorites until Alice and Edward came back, both looking a little dishevelled.

"Did you two go for a quickie?" Jasper smirked.

The couple just looked between each other before looking back at us.

"Why's it matter?" Alice asked.

"You just seem like you two did. All out of breath, lips swollen," he shrugged.

"I'm going to head out," I said interrupting the conversation.

All three looked over at me.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I promised Ch...my dad that I'd be home by the time he was," I answered.

"I'll walk you," Jasper said.

I packed my bag and started towards the front door, with Jasper behind me. Alice shot me a look, her wheels turning. Jasper helped me inot my jacket, I quickly zipped it and wrapped my scarf around my neck. I was doing so good, walking perfectly fine, no tripping, then wham! It happens. my foot hits a piece of ice and my feet fly out from under me. I didn't feel the hold hard land, instead I found warmth aorund my waist, holding me up.

"You all right?" Jasper asked helping me stand up right.

"Yeah, gravity doesn't like me very much," I said.

I felt my face getting hot, hopefully he couldn't tell I was blushing from my already red cheeks from the cold. He helped me into the cab of my truck, leaving the truck door open to thank him.

"Text me when you get home," Jasper told me.

"I don't have your number," I reminded.

I bit my lip as I handed him my phone.

"Now you do. Drive carefully," he said.

"Oh and try not to fall when going into the house," he smirked, closing my door.

I mouthed bite me as I slowly made my way out of the driveway. Once I got home, turns out Charlie ended up just ordering pizza. I didn't mind much, it was better than having to cook.

_I'm home-B_

_All in one piece?-J_

_Yes-B_

_Good ;) Wouldn't want to have to visit you in the hospital for a broken leg_

_Well I'm sorry I can't walk without tripping :P-B_

_::rolls eyes:: I'll catch you- J_

I think my heart just skipped a beat.

_Promise?-B_

_Promise. Wouldn't want you to break a bone or something-J_

We ended up talking until midnight, when I fell asleep on him. We talked about a lot of things, we picked up where we left off at our study session. We talked about our families, past relationships, music, movies, school; pretty much everything. He was awesome. Very polite and he knew how to treat a lady. He had a sarcastic sense of humor that I aboslutely loved. I wasn't falling for him. I just a slight crush. Nothing I couldn't handle.

* * *

**Once again I don't own anything Twilight related, that belongs to SM. **


	4. Poker Face

**So here is the next couple of chapters. Feed back would be awesome from those reading. It gives me help on whether I'm doing a good job or not. So thank you kvsgrl for letting me know what you think :) You can drop a line or how ever many you want to, I just want to know what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

**Poker Face**

Ever since he saved my butt from the frozen ground, we've gotten close. Talking when we can, still learning about one another. And I might actually feel something towards him. Just a teeny tiny bit, nothing major.

We were finally on winter break, sitting in the Cullen's living room. I was about to meet Emmett and Rosalie.

"Emmett's pretty cool," Edward said, "He likes to joke around."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"He knows about you and your relationship with gravity."

Well shit.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's...she's very overbearing," Edward described.

"Meaning, she comes across as a bitch until you get to know her," Alice added, sitting on Edward's lap.

"She seems the total opposite of Jasper," I pointed out.

Her eyes got slightly bigger at my confession.

"She is," Edward confirmed.

I could see Alice's wheels turning, and a tiny smirk forming on her lips.

"No, don't even go there," I said.

"Now, where's my favorite sister!" I heard.

The voice was loud and scared the shit out of me.

"That'd be Emmett," Edward clarified.

Just as he said that, a guy came into the room. He had curly black hair, hazel eyes like Alice but was practically twice the size of Alice. Coming in behind him was a girl, no, a woman. She looked like she came off the runaway or out of a photoshoot. Blond hair, hour class figure and designer clothes.

Alice literally squealed in excitement before bounding over to the guy.

"Emmett!" she squealed wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey sis," Emmett chuckled.

I watched Alice wrap her arms around the blond.

"You must be Bella," The giant smiled.

I stood up to shake his hand, but instead, he pulled me into a bear hug. He let me down and I caught the gaze of his girlfriend. She smiled slightly, but that was it. I wasn't exactly sure what to think of her.

"Rosalie this is Bella, Bella, Rosalie," Alice introduced.

She didn't say anything.

"Rose be nice," I heard the familiar drawl come from the hallway.

I instantly relaxed as I saw him walking into the room.

"Darlin'," Jasper smiled as he saw me.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I might've snuggled a little more into his side. After getting settled in, Alice forced us to watch random Christmas movies. Jasper and I stayed by each other, poking fun at the other couples and the movies.

"You falling asleep on me sweets?" Jasper said into my hair.

"Hmm, no," I mumbled.

"Jazz help me get drinks," Rosalie said bursting our bubble.

He seemed not to like that idea but he got up anyways. .

"I'll be back," he groaned getting up.

We decided to take break from sitting around. Going to the bathroom or to get food. I headed to the bathroom and on my way back I heard Jasper and Rosalie talking.

"_You barely know her," Jasper sighed._

_"Jasper, I've seen how you get around girls you like. And from what I can tell she's not giving of any signs that she likes you," Rosalie said._

"_I like her company. She just gets me Rose."_

"_Jasper..."_

"_Rose. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Do you?"_

I quickly retreated back to the living room once I heard footsteps heading in my direction. Yeah, I may not be giving off any signs when it came to this. I was cautious with these things. I've seen what it can do and I didn't want to go through what my parents did and get divorced.

Once everyone got settled in again, the movie started playing and didn't stop until around midnight. I had about thirty minutes to get home to make my curfew. I would've stayed the night, but I was going to hang out with my dad on Christmas eve and most of the day on Christmas.

"I'll walk you," Jasper said.

"Dude, make sure she doesn't fall," Emmett commented.

I rolled my eyes and muttered fucker under my breath. Ever since we met (ten hours ago) he's been making sure I don't fall. Karma's a bitch and I hoped I was there the day he trips and falls on his ass. Jasper helped me into my jacket and literally didn't leave my side as we walked to my truck.

"Sweets," Jasper said as I opened the door.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around making sure I was still holding the door so I wouldn't fall.

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to."

Oh I hate people spending money me.

"I didn't buy it," He promised.

"Right," I said slowly.

"Stay put. It's in the car."

I watched him make his way over to his car and come back with a gift wrapped box in his hands.

"I swear I didn't buy it," he said handing me the box.

"I believe you."

"You can open it now if you want. And don't worry about getting me anything."

To late sucker. I remembered hearing him complain to Edward about needing new guitar picks and guitar case. I forced Edward to come along with me when I got them so I knew I got the right things.

I quickly undid the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a shirt and a piece of paper. I flipped the paper over it was picture. Not just any picture, it was an autographed picture from Rascal Flatts. Sweet mother of pearl. The shirt was also one of the current concert ones which was also autographed.

"You..but how?" I asked stunned.

"I have connections," he shrugged.

"Wow, thank you so much."

"No problem. I should probably let you get home."

"Wait! I got you something too."

He looked at me completely shocked.

"I couldn't help it," I said.

I climbed into the cab and grabbed the guitar case and the picks. I ended up just sticking a bow on the case because, yeah well you try wrapping it. Takes forever and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. As for the picks they were wrapped.

"I couldn't wrap it, so the bow will have to do," I told as I handed him the case and the wrapped gift.

"How'd you know?" He asked completely amazed.

"I have connections." I smirked, using his excuse.

"Picks too? Oh you are amazing darlin'," Jasper said pulling me into a hug.

"I try," I teased.

He pulled away, helping me into my truck before shutting the door. I rolled the window down.

"Text me when you get home," he said.

It was always like that. He wanted to make sure I got home safe, sigh.

"Hey, thanks again," I said.

I leaned out the window to kiss his cheek.

"Night sweets," Jasper said as I pulled away.

I swore I heard him say something about poker face as I started rolling my window up.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related that belongs to SM.  
Please click that button and drop me a line or two. It will be greatly appreciated. **


	5. Fairy Tale

**So here is update number two. I should be able to get the next couple of chapters up by tomorrow or Thursday. Let me know what you think please and thanks. :)  
**

* * *

**Fairytale**

Once winter break was over, it was back to the school routine. Get up, get ready, eat breakfast, go to school, do homework, eat dinner, got to sleep and repeat. Okay, well maybe not exactly on repeat, I did go to study groups with Alice, Edward and Jasper. We had the same classes, just different teachers. At one point, we did manage to get a class together, which was English so the semester wasn't too bad.

One off weekend, that we didn't have to worry about homework or projects, or studying because of mid-terms, luckily all ours were done. Alice somehow convinced us to help paint her room. So here we were, standing in the middle of her huge room, completely bare aside form the floor covering, the light and windows.

"Seriously you want to paint your room pink," Edward said.

"It's not pink, its thulian pink and brown 'kay, thanks," Alice corrected.

Jasper and I shared a look as the two bickered about the color.

"Should we leave so you two can fight in privacy?" Jasper asked.

"Oh bite me and pick up the paint brush," Alice said.

She directed us to the walls that were supposed to be brown and the ones that were supposed to be pink, excuse me, Thulian pink. The boys did the brown and us girls did the pink. The boys were able to convince Alice to let them go get pizza for lunch.

"So what's with you and Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Nothing at all? Oh come on, I've seen the way you two look at each other, you guys look like you just want to go into a dark corner and have your way with each other."

I looked at her like she was nuts.

"Do you like him?" she finally asked.

"A little," I answered.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you too, so maybe you can, you know tell him and then you'd start dating."

"Who like's who?" I heard Edward ask coming into the room followed by Jasper.

"Oh Angela and Ben," I quickly covered.

"I thought they were dating?" Jasper asked.

"So did we but apparently not," Alice shrugged.

Jasper handed me a slice of pizza as we sat down on the floor, where the paint hadn't reached. Thankfully most of the room was done, we each had about three fourths of a wall to finish and then we had to do the trim by the ceiling and the floor as well as the window. Once we finished eating, we went back to work finishing the first coat. We needed to do another coat on the pink because the purple that was perviously there, was peeking through.

"Dad said we could do the second coat tomorrow if we wanted and that you guys can spend the night. Separate rooms, but they're fine with it," Alice said.

"I'll just have to call dad," I said.

I went and called him, and he was alright with like I knew he would be. He was mainly alright with it because he was on a fishing trip and now I wouldn't be home alone. Walking back into the room, they were standing in the same spots that I left them.

"So what are you going to study B?" Jasper asked.

"Journalism and photography probably going to try to go into something with both," I answered.

"You take photos?" Edward asked.

"Anyone can take photos, but yeah. Back in Phoenix my old school had this amazing photography department. One of the teachers got me hooked."

I always had my camera with me. Taking pictures of anything and everything that caught my interest.

"What do you like taking pictures of?" Alice asked.

"Anything really. I like taking pictures of people, especially if they're concentrating on something really hard like reading, playing a sport or playing music," I explained.

I promised to show them some of the pictures that I've taken over the past couple of years.

"So, let's get back to painting," Edward said tapping the wall.

We decided to go ahead and start painting the second coat on the pink. All was going good until I felt something hit me in the back.

"Shit," I heard Jasper mutter.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" I asked turning to face him.

"Nope, didn't do anything," he answered quickly, just a little too quickly.

"You did!"

"Darlin, don't do something you're gonna regret."

Before I could do anything Alice was already flinging paint at both Jasper and Edward.

"Bitch you are going down," Alice laughed and evil laugh.

That's when all hell broke loose. Paint was flying everywhere. I couldn't tell you who got the most paint, us or the wall. Edward and Alice were getting cleaned up, Jasper had me by the waist, trying to get me to stop smearing paint on him. In our struggle we both ended up falling to the ground, Jasper on top of me.

"You okay?" he asked leaning up some.

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm good."

We sort of just stared at each other. I didn't realize that we were leaning into each other until our lips met. The kiss was hesitant at first, but as I pressed harder into the kiss as it progressed, his tongue swept along my lip asking for entrance. As soon as our tongues met, I was lost. He tasted like mint and cigarettes, he tasted like Jasper. We were getting into and someone had to clear their throat, causing us to pull apart.

"Well, then," I heard Edward chuckle.

Jasper pulled me up with him.

"So does that mean you two are dating now?" Alice asked.

We looked at each other, both of us shrugging.

"Huh, well you need to be," she said, "Oh thank you Jasper for starting the paint fight, I love it!"

We both looked around the room. It looked, I don't know how to describe it, but it looked like Alice. Paint was everywhere on the walls, in splatters, lines and whatever else. It was crazy and it was Alice.

"Oh I'm so excited," Alice squealed clapping her hands.

While Edward and Alice started cleaning up, Jasper and I went to the guest bathroom to start cleaning ourselves up. I'd get a shower once everything was fully picked up in the room I just wanted to get most of it off.

"You forgot a spot," Jasper said, "I'll get it."

He brought the wash cloth up to my cheek and wiped off the paint.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Jasper said.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Yeah, me covered in paint, was beautiful.

"Thanks," I replied softly.

"Especially when you start blushing."

I slapped him on the arm and started out of the bathroom. He grabbed my hand pulling me back into the room.

"Be mine," Jasper said.

I wasn't a question, it was more of a demand, I guess you'd say.

"Okay."

Smooth, smooth reply Bella. I mentally slapped myself.

"Okay as in no, yes?" he pushed.

"Yes."

Better, more clarity.

"All right then," he smiled.

He grabbed my hand as we went back into the messy room to help clean up. As soon as the paint was dry which was most likely tomorrow we were going to move her furniture back in. When we got done, we decided to watch a movie after getting showers. I fell asleep against Jasper as the movie rolled on through the night.

Jasper, he was perfect. It was like he was prince charming in my fairy tale. I just hoped I could return the future feelings he might have towards me. I just didn't want to get hurt and suffer how my dad did. But, you know what, I didn't care. It was perfect. He thinks I'm beautiful even when I'm not looking the best. He likes me for me. It's perfect, sort of like a fairytale.

* * *

**Once again I don't own anything Twilight related that belongs to SM. **


	6. Nothin' On You

**I think I'm doing pretty good at uploading this. By the way the movies I mention in here, love them, you should watch them. Not a big fan of the Hulk/Spiderman. I really love the X-Men movies and Iron Man movies, you should see them.**

* * *

**Nothin' On You**

Ever since we declared ourselves a couple, everything has been perfect. Nothing's come in our way. Two months and I seriously couldn't be happier. Jasper was a total gentlemen, Rosalie likes me I think, well she is actually talking to me. Emmett, was like the the big brother I never had.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing that I know of," I answered.

"Good, we are going up to Port Angeles."

"And why are we going there?"

"There's a movie marathon tonight. I talked to your dad he says its fine, and I just needed you home by one."

"I see and what movies are playing?"

"Lets see, all three X-Men, Spiderman, Batman, the Hulk and a couple more but I don't remember which ones."

A man after my heart.

"You had me at X-Men," I smiled.

"Good, I'll meet you out front after school."

I kissed him lightly before heading into my class. Class droned on and on. I had a staring contest with the clock. Each time it won.

"So what exactly are you guys doing tonight?" Alice asked as we headed to our last class of the day.

"Movie marathon. It has movies like x-men," I answered.

"Oh so romantic."

The sarcasm was dripping as she spoke.

"Oh hush. I love those types of movies. It's really sweet and he did talk to my dad."

"Seriously, he talked to your dad?"

"Yeah. Amazing I know. Charlie likes him so it's all good. So I will text you later then."

With a quick hug we headed to different classrooms. Like my last class, I had a staring contest with the clock and once again it won every freaking time. As soon as the bell rang I was the first one out of there. I went to my locker and shoved whatever I needed into my book bag and went to meet Jasper out front.

He was out front sitting on the wall leading up to the front doors.

"Hi," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Darlin'," he said kissing my hand.

He got off the wall and we were off to his truck.

"So where did you hear about this?" I asked.

"From Esme honestly," He answered as he pulled into the road.

"I don't take her for being a fan."

"She's not. She was up there with Carlisle on a movie date and she saw it and mentioned it to us. Edward and Alice weren't thrilled."

"Yeah, Alice asked me what I was doing and I told her and I could tell by her face she didn't seem very impressed."

"Not her type of movie. Do you mind?"

I looked over him. He was holding a cigarette in his hand.

"No, go ahead," I answered.

"I would've at the school but you got there faster than I thought."

I wasn't a fan of smoking but Jasper doing it looked hot. He doesn't do it a lot, only when he's stressed or nervous which was every once in a while.

"You stressed?" I asked.

"No, I just needed one," he answered.

I watched him take one last inhale before flicking it out the window. I dug through my purse looking for the pack of gum I knew I had before handing him a piece.

"You could've finished it," I said.

"I'm good, plus you don't like it."

"I don't mind you know that right?"

"I know darlin."

I grabbed his hand as we headed towards Port Angeles. The hour-long ride went by fast, we talked about everything mainly about the movies. The last time I saw Spiderman 3, I got the shit scared out of me. I was half asleep watching the scene where Spiderman and Venom start fighting and the bad guy pops out of nowhere. Last time I ever went to the movies tired.

"Did you want to eat first or did you want to get food and eat at the park?," Jasper said as he parked, "I think the Hulk is playing first."

"Not a big fan of the hulk," I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Food it is then."

We found a random café to eat. After we ate, we walked around before going to find a spot. I couldn't help but notice the girls staring at Jasper. He didn't seem to notice, if he did, he didn't mention anything.

"Babe what's wrong?" Jasper asked as we settled onto the blanket we brought along.

"They keep staring," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Who is they?"

"Those girls."

He followed my gaze to the group of about six girls.

"They got nothing on you," he said looking down at me.

"Seriously," I said flatly.

"Seriously. They don't have your big brown eyes, long brown hair, beautiful blush, they aren't you."

I looked up at him. He's eyes held something that I could place.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I leaned up and kissed. We leaned against each other as the beginning of the first X-Men movie started playing. The marathon was perfect. The whole night was perfect. We ended up watching four movies. All the X-Men movies and then Iron Man. I was in heaven, so glad I was able to watch some of my favorite movies with my favorite person. Jasper had me home before curfew, which I knew made Charlie happy.

I sighed as I got into my room, the smile never fading. Tonight was perfect and I couldn't ask for anything else. He told me that every other girl out there, had nothing on me. He told me that I was the one that he wanted. And I believed it too.

I sighed as I got to my room. This night was perfect and I couldn't ask for anything better. He told me that every other girl had nothing on me, that I was the one he wanted. I believed it too.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related that belongs to SM.  
And the whole Spiderman thing, personal experience, totally happened, learned my lesson.  
****Once again, please click the button and review. I would greatly appreciate it. **


	7. Fallin' For You

**Upload part 2. I probably won't be able to upload anymore until Friday night but I'm not sure yet. I have a busy day tomorrow. This is a slightly short chapter. Sort of sums up Bella's feelings, I guess.**

* * *

**Fallin' For You**

Four months together and I seriously wouldn't change anything. He didn't push me into doing something I didn't want to do and I wasn't pushing him. We had finals to worry about and then it was graduation. We were already counting down the days. I was still waiting on my acceptance letters to the colleges that I wanted to go to. One was Boston University. It had a really good photojournalism department. Jasper and I never really talked about college, well I told him where I applied to and he told me, but other than that, we didn't talk much about it.

"Hear anything yet?" Alice asked as we set down at our lunch table.

"Nope, not yet, hopefully soon," I answered.

I looked over at Jasper's seat, which was currently empty. He hadn't showed up to school and when I text him to see where he was, I didn't get anything.

"Have you talked to Jasper?" I asked.

"He had a doctors appointment or something like that," Edward answered.

I just nodded and went back to my lunch. I trust him, I truly did, but I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. I wasn't going to push because I knew he would tell me when he was ready to tell me.

"What are you doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Studying and finishing that essay for English," I answered.

"Bells, that's due tomorrow," Edward reminded.

"I know. I got distracted."

"By? Or should I say who?" Alice smirked.

"It wasn't like that. We got to talking about post grad stuff and I just left it. I'm almost done, I need like three more paragraphs and then I gotta proof read it."

"Right, talking," she grinned.

I pinched her arm as we started towards the doors leading out of the cafeteria. Today was going to be very long and just drag. I managed to get my essary done during math, so all I needed to do was proofread and then type it up. When I got home, I kept checking my phone over and over again, waiting for Jasper to know if we were going to meet up to study. By five I got an answer. The doorbell rang and he was standing there holding a daisy.

"I missed you," he said against my lips.

"Missed you too," I said back.

"Perfect," he muttered, putting the daisy behind my ear.

Once we got settled in at the kitchen table, we got down to studying. He helped me when I needed it and I helped him when he needed it. No distractions this time. Just studying and doing the last of our homework. When we were done, we ended up watching TV. Charlie wouldn't be home because he was pulling a double so he wouldn't be home until sometime tomorrow morning.

"Where were you today?" I asked flipping through the channels.

"I had a doctors appointment," he answered.

"Oh, you never answered me."

"I forgot my phone today. I was running late."

"Smooth move cowboy."

He blew a raspberry against my neck causing me to giggle.

"You're not funny," I giggled trying to get away from him.

"Never said I was," he said into my neck.

I slapped his arm. He was a butthead, but I liked him anyways. The night was perfect, we just cuddled and made out until he had to leave to meet his curfew. I knew I was falling for him but I wasn't sure just how fast. I was afraid, very afraid of my feelings towards him. I was comfortable in where I was wihth our relationship. We were slowly making our way up to sex, but one of us always ended up slowing down and putting a detour in our road to sex.

We did talk about the future. I told him that I was afraid of love, explaining to him what happened between my parents and that I didn't want to go through what my father did. He said he wasn't going to hurt me and I believed him. When I told him I was falling for me, his face lit up and told me he was falling for me. We were waiting to say those words. We didn't want to rush it. And let me tell you, I'm scared shitless.

I was falling for him and he was falling for me and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**I don't own Twilight related things mentioned in the story that belongs to SM.  
Please review, it would make me a happy camper. **


	8. I Need You

**Smut alert. Smut alert. Um, so here is the upload for the night. I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload more because I am going on vacation for like four days, (I'll be back by this coming Tuesday). Anyways, so this might be the only couple of updates for the next days hopefully they hold you over.**

* * *

**I Need You**

Graduation was a couple of days ago. Only a hundred and five students in our graduating class. Edward was our valedictorian, that was a surprise because accroding to Alice, Angela also has one of the highest grade point averages ever since they began high school.

Jasper and I were hanging out this weekend, just the two of us. He's parents were out of town while Rose and Emmett were on a road trip. I was going to stay the night at his house. Luckily my dad was going to be on a fishing trip, so everything was figured out. Alice packed my bag and I was a little worried about what was in there. I knew she picked something sexy out and I'm sure it was all lace. Jasper was making me dinner and he wouldn't tell me wha it was because it was a suprise.

"I'm going to go get changed," I told Jasper.

"I'll be here," he said.

He was at the stove looking over the pots and pans on the stoves with a towel over his shoulder. I made my way to the bathroom finding the dress that Alice dropped off earlier today. It was an off white dress that had yellow shoulder straps and a yellow ribbon under the bust with a flowery design on the bottom. Opening the bag, I found that she put a pair of pale yellow lacy boy shorts and matching bra. There were also two pair of shoes, heels and flats. I quickly got changed and fixed my hair, pulling it into a low pony tail off to the side. I left the shoes in the bag, opting to go barefoot. I stared at my reflection in the mirror taking a deep breath. Jasper was still in the kitchen, moving things from the stove to the table.

"Did you want wat..."

He stopped speaking as soon as he saw me.

"Wow, you look amazing," Jasper complemented.

"Thanks," I blushed.

He placed the last plate onto the table and closed the distance between us and kissed me. The table was set to perfection, cheesy perfection but I'll take it. Candles and flowers set out, forks, knives, spoons, napkins and plates all in their repsective places. Dinner was lovely, he had made a salad and fettuccine Alfredo while his mom made us a cheesecake.

"So how was it?" Jasper asked.

"It was really good," I said, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Normally no, I knew this is what I could cook without completely ruining it."

I helped him clear everything before we settled in his room. Making out and talking and cuddling. I was on my back with Jasper hovering over me looking down at me as my hands ran up and down his back.

"I'm going to go run to the bathroom," I said.

He kissed the side of my head, letting me up to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My hair had fallen out of the ponytail, my cheeks were flushed and lips were swollen.

"You can do this," I told myself.

I could do this. I ran my fingers through my hair before heading back to his room. He was sitting there his shirt now gone, leaving him shirtless. He looked up at me as I walked towards him and stopped between his legs.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Jasper asked running his hands up my back.

"You tell me all the time."

"And its true."

He pulled me into his lap, making my legs wrap around his hips. My hands were on his chest as his hands held me to him. His lips trailed kisses from my cheek to my neck and sucking lightly on the skin where my neck and shoulder met. I sighed contentment as his fingers trailed up my back, playing with the ends of my hair before pulling the zipper of my dress down. Jasper nudged me slightly to get off of his lap so the dress could come off. As I stood the dress pooled at the my feet leaving me in my matching lacy yellow bra and panty set. His eyes trailed my body up and down, his eyes going dark as he took me in. He stood up in front of me and my hands went to his belt, unbuckeling it and starting to unthread it from his belt loops. I threw the belt over my shoulder and he took the moment to put me on his bed and climbed between my legs staring down at me.

"You're absolutely amazing," he whispered.

My hands went to his pants button and made quick work of the button and zipper. He helped me push them down his legs leaving us both in his undergarments. Our lips met in a sweet kiss, and it immediately went deeper. His fingers trailed down my arms, rolling us so I was on top. I could feel the evidence of his excitement our hips grinding to relieve some of the tension we were both feeling. Groans filled the silence as his fingers popped the clasps of my bra pulling it away from my body. We were both breathing heavy, staring at each other.

He laid kisses down my neck to my breasts, taking one of the already harden peaks into his mouths while his hand palmed the other one. My fingers went to his hair, pressing him into my chest, withering, begging him for more. He quickly reversed our positions with him on top of me.

"May I?" he asked voice husky laced with lust.

I nodded as he hooked his fingers on the sides of my panties, pulling them down my legs. I was completely naked underneath him. His eyes trailed me down my my body, taking it all in admiration. He let his hands trail down my body, cupping that one area that I wanted him. The sudden contact made me buck my hips into him. His fingers trailed up and down my nether lips, circling around my clit making me want more. One pushed inside, pumping slowly as his thumb made sharp circles against my clit.

"Oh, god," I whimpered.

I saw his lips turn into a smirk as he pushed me closer and closer to release. My inner walls clenched around his fingers as I flew off the edge. He kissed me as I pushed his boxers down his legs, feet pushing them where my hands couldn't reach. He reached over to his night stand grabbing a small foil package. I watched him roll the condom down his length, somtach clenching as I waited in anticipation.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, fingers threading in his hair has he pushed in, letting me get used to him. I let out a content sigh as his forehead landed on mine.

"You feel amazing," he said into my mouth.

I hooked my legs around his waist as he started moving. It was slow at first, but the noises I was making urged him to go faster. This was amazing, he was amazing and I wanted to keep doing it over and over again. As he moved, he unhooked my legs from around his waist and hooked his arms under my knees, pushing them closer to my chest , hitting a spot I didn't know exisited.

"Yes," I groaned out as he hit the spot over and over again.

"Are you close darlin'?" Jasper asked, voiced strained.

"So close."

My hips moved with his, trying to get me to get us both closer to release. His fingers moved to that sensitive bundle of nerves, circling helping me get over the edge. I quickly came, murmuring Jaspers name as I rode out my orgasm. He mumbled my name over and over as he found his release, hips giving irratic thrusts as he came down from his high. He pulled out of me and got rid of the condom before pulling me into him.

I slowly drifted asleep listening to his breathing and heart beat. He murmured sweet nothings into my ear as we both fell asleep. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying but I thought I heard, I'm sorry. I didn't let it bother me, I was where I wanted to be and that was in his arms.

This was the first time that I ever felt something deep towards someone. Don't get me wrong, I was very afraid of this feeling. I didn't want to get hurt and I felt like I needed him so much more now since we've gotten closer.

* * *

**So I don't own anything twilight related that belongs to SM.  
Also you should review because it will make me happy and if you do I might be able to post something Sunday night (bribery I know, shame on me).  
****  
**


	9. Speechless

**Upload part two is complete. Lets see, not much to say. Pretty much all I had to say was on the first chapter. Me going to the beach tomorrow, not sure when I'll be able to post anything again (Tuesday at the latest). Umm, and I guess that's pretty much it.**

* * *

**Speechless**

Seven months together and nothing major has happened. He never pushed me into saying I love you or anything else. Alice swore up and down that we were going to get married and live on this ranch down in Texas and have cute little babies and have cows and chickens. Personally, I didn't think we were going to live on a ranch, but I could be wrong. College wise, I got into Boston University as well as Washington University. Both Alice and Edward got accepted to schools on the East Coast as well. Edward was at Juilliard and Alice got into some fashion school in New York as well. Jasper hasn't told me where he was going. When I asked he just said that he was going to Texas and visit family.

We were hanging out at his house, cuddling on his couch watching some random movie on TV.

"Hey babe," Jasper said into my hair.

"Hmm," I hummed.

"I need to tell you something."

I sat up to look at him. The usually calm and collective Jasper looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know how you are going off to college and you've asked me what I was going to?" he inquired.

"Yeah why?"

He looked down at his hands.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I pushed.

"I'mjoingingthemarines," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"I'm joining the Marines," he whispered.

I stared him. I couldn't wrap my head around what he just said.

"Say something please," Jasper pleaded.

"You're joining the Marines?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you known?"

He didn't answer. This wasn't happening.

"How long dammit!" I yelled getting up and away from him.

"Bella," Jasper said.

"Just tell me!"

"Since May."

He has known since May? That was two months.

"Two months? Two fucking months Jasper and you tell me now?" I shouted.

"Baby please..."

"You've known for two months Jasper and you tell me now? When do you leave? The end of August? The end of the month? When?"

"August."

"August what?"

"Twelfth."

My heart was breaking as the information kept pouring out of his mouth.

"This is why I was afraid to get close! Everyone leaves," I cried, "You promised you would never leave me."

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you," Jasper claimed.

"You open your fucking mouth and just speak!"

"You two ready?" I heard.

Our attention turned towards the voice of Emmett. All of our friends were standing there watching us.

"I'm done," I said, voice flat.

"Bella, please just listen to me," Jasper begged.

Grabbing my purse, I stormed out of the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Ask him," I pointed at Jasper.

I looked back at Jasper. He and his sister were silently communicating and I knew he was just clarifying that he did tell me what was going on.

"I can skip..."Alice started.

"I want to be alone," I cut in.

Maybe I was being a little over dramatic, but he promised he'd never leave. Promise that he wouldn't hurt me and my heart was breaking as the words sunk in. Jasper was joining the Marines, putting his life on the line for our country. I didn't know what was going to happen but if something did, I don't think I would be able to handle it. Handle something horrible happening to Jasper and my heart breaking and not finding someone else like my father.

I was speechless.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. A lot of drama in one. Anyways, like always I don't own Twilight related things, SM does.  
Read and review please and thank you. :) it makes my day and you might be rewarded but I'm not sure yet hopefully by Sunday. **


	10. Please Don't Leave Me

**So here are the next two chapters. In all honesty I know I won't be able to get the next ones up until Wednesday at the earliest. The latest Thursday. I know I said I'd have the picture of Bella's dress up, well when I went back to post the link the website I found it on took it down. So now I can't find it which sucks, so just use your imagination I guess.**

* * *

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Maybe I was too hard on him. I couldn't get it out of my head and I knew I don't think it would ever get out of my head. I knew I had strong feelings for him. I was afraid of them, definitely afraid of what could happen. I was afraid that everything was going to go to shit and I didn't know if I could handle if something did happen. I was afraid that his feelings weren't the same as mine.

I've kept to myself since the whole thing went down. I've mainly hung out with my dad or went down to the reservation to hang out with Jacob. I took pictures of him and his friends cliff jumping that I wanted to get developed and put them in my portfolio.

Alice called a couple of times, so did Edward. Did I talk to either of them. Yes. Talk about Jasper to either of them? No. Well, it's more Alice than Edward. Now if Alice brought him up, she'd straight up ask me if I've talked to him and I'd quickly change the subject, usually about school or shopping. I talked to Edward some what about it, but nothing major.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey its me," Edward said.

"What's up?"

"Wanted to talk, well finish our conversation from the other day."

"What were we talking about?"

"Jasper. Well I was about to ask you were doing with the whole thing."

"I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I miss him," I sighed.

"Thought so."

Edward was smug and I could tell from his voice.

"I'm afraid that something could happen if we continued dating," I told.

"But you don't know if anything will happen," Edward countered.

"Exactly so why should I worry that something could happen to him?

"Just stop for a second. Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Like how much?"

"Like a lot."

"Then why worry about it?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I tell him I love him that he's going to just break my heart."

"So you love him?"

"Yeah, I do love him."

"Not all loves end badly."

"Yeah I know that but..."

"But nothing, you said you love him why not work through it?"

"I never said I loved him."

"Yeah you did."

Okay maybe I did say it.

"Why does this have to be complicated?" I groaned.

"It doesn't have to be," Edward said, "Look, talk to him and try and work things out, he's hurting. Bella, he really loves you. He was afraid to tell you because he wasn't sure how you would react to him joining the military."

"He could've told me sooner."

"I told him to."

"You knew?"

"Don't get bitchy with me. I'm the only one besides Rose that knew."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Look I have to go, Alice is coming up the driveway."

"Bye."

"Just listen to what he has to say."

I hung up and stared the computer screen in front of me. I put all my attention into editing my pictures trying to just lose my focus on anything else. Right now, I just wanted to focus on my pictures.

"Bells," my dad said through the door.

"Yeah?"

"You have a visitor. I have to stop in at work for a little bit. So I'll be home later."

"All right, tell them I'll be down in a minute."

I listened to my dad's footsteps retreat from my bedroom and quickly saved all the photos that I uploaded and headed downstairs. As soon I hit the bottom step, Jasper was up and walking towards me.

"Can I say something?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, letting him talk.

"I know your scared," he said, "I'm scared. And joining the Marines is something that I want to do. I'm protecting the country and people I love. I want you in my life. We can do this. We'll write letters, send videos, web chat when we can, send picture, something. I just want this to work between us."

"Jasper, what if something happens?"

"So it happens."

"You could..."

"I know and I'm willing to take that risk. Bella, I..."

He stopped talking. He looked at me, eyes showing so many emotions.

"You what?" I asked pushing him to tell me.

"I love you," Jasper whispered.

My heart skipped a beat.

"I know your scared," Jasper said taking my face in between his hands, "I love you so fucking much darlin'."

"Jasper."

"You don't have to say it. Write it down, text it. I can see it in your eyes."

He kissed me, making sure to show me, how much he cared about me.

"Please don't leave me," he pleaded as I pulled away

"I won't," I whispered.

He kissed me again, wrapping me in his arms. We held on to each other for dear life, neither of us wanting to let go. I didn't want him to leave but I knew that's what he wanted and I wasn't going to stop him from going after his dreams. I knew all the signs pointed to love and I was being stupid and didn't want to admit it. He knew I loved him and that I was going to tell him in my own way. He made me feel safe, he had my heart and he was giving me his.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related that belongs to SM.  
Reviews always make my day. So just click the button. **


	11. Letters

**Last update for a couple of days. Lets see, pay attention to the letter numbers by the way, so you don't get confused.**

* * *

**Letters**

_Letter # 9  
__Darlin'  
_

_I can't tell you where we are. So far, it's been okay. I've seen and done so much. Sully, oh he's a pain in my ass, he keeps telling me that you have me by the balls and you do by the way. You sending pictures of everyone helps me get over not being with you all. The guys want to see you, they want to see if you are as beautiful as I tell them you are._

_ I can't get you off my mind. I tell the guys all about you. How brown your eyes are. Your long brown hair. Your beautiful blush. I've told them everything about you. They say they already know you. I miss you so much. I can't wait until we are back together, right beside each other. I dream about your lips on mine, you laying in my arms, you wrapped up in my sheets. I just can't wait to see you._

_ I have to go now. I can't wait to read your letter. By the way send a picture of yourself, or at least you with someone else. How's school? How's your dad? Tell me everything._

_Love you,  
__Jasper_

_Letter #14  
__Jasper,_

_ Just seeing your hand writing helps me get through the days. Your friends, brothers, or whatever you want to call them, sound hilarious, especially Matt. He kind of remind me of Emmett, I guess. School, is school. Classes are tough but I wouldn't change any of it, because its getting closer to the moment I'll be able to graduate and then either freelance or apply somewhere like National Geographic or some other type of magazine, maybe open my own gallery or take pictures of Alice's fashions designs. I have so many options and I don't know what to choose. _

_ Family you want to know? Charlie, he's doing good, he's worried about you, everyone is. Don't worry, I tell them you're doing okay, missing home but whats not to expect right? Alice, I don't really know what to say about her, you know how she is. She is working on her own line, she might be opening up her own boutique once she is done with school. Edward is doing good. He's already got a few symphonies asking him to play with them, but he's thinking about something else, maybe teaching music, but I'm not sure or something with producing, he is amazing with that by the way. _

_ Emmett, he has a job back in Seattle doing physical therapy. I don't know if Rose told you or not but they are moving in together. I'm happy for them, they want to get a pet. Emmett wants a dog, like a big dog. Rose wants something smaller, like maybe a Jack Russell or a cocker Spaniel. I think they should go with something like fish, that's just me though. Just don't tell them I told you that. I have to go. I gotta go take pictures.  
_

_Love you and miss you.  
__Bella_

_Letter #21  
__Bella,_

_ I haven't heard anything from you for a while. Are you okay? Is everything okay? Is everyone all right? Please write me. I miss seeing your writing, your other letters and pictures are keeping sane. I've been trying to get something but no one is telling me anything. I'm worried about you, please write me._

_I love you,  
__Jasper_

_Letter #22  
__Sweets,_

_ I know sometimes, letters get lost between here and home or well Boston where you are. I miss hearing from you. Everyone is worried about me. I don't understand what is going on, please write me._

_Jasper_

_Letter # 23  
__Jasper,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written you in so long. I just haven't been able to think of how to tell you this. For the past three months, when I'm done everything for the day, I've been staring at this piece of paper, trying to figure out how to word this. How to tell you what I'm about to tell you. You can hate me, you can curse me, you can do whatever you want, I don't blame you. One other person knows about this and it's Edward. I'm afraid to tell Alice, I'm afraid to tell Emmett, I'm afraid to tell Rosalie and I'm really afraid to tell you this. _

_ I'm going to tell you this now. You have no idea how sorry I am. I met someone else. I haven't done anything with him. We're friends but I feel like there could be something more. Don't get me wrong, what we have is something special, something that can't be replaced. You were the first guy that I have ever let inside and I will cherish it._

_ I won't tell you anything personal about him. I will tell you that we met in school, one of my photography classes. I can tell you that he respects me and he treats me right. He knows about you and he said he'd wait until I was ready to go further with our relationship. Edward has met him, even though he thinks I should have told you sooner, he does like my friend. Please don't hate Edward, hate me. _

_I'm Sorry  
__Bella_

* * *

**I don't own Twilight related items, that belongs to SM. This is sorta 'Dear John'-ish by the way, I realized it after I wrote it, so I guess I should say I don't own that theme either. Anyways, reviews make me smile so click the button.**


	12. I'm Alright

**I would like to apologize for not getting this updated any quicker. I came home Tuesday and basically passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow and yesterday (wednesday) was a busy day. Tonight was the first time I really could update.  
**** I want to point out that this story is NOT going to be like 'Dear John'. The last chapter was and I should've specified it but I forgot to. The only reason that I mentioned it was sort of like 'Dear John' was because it was letters. Like in the movie they write letters back and forth numbering them so they keep track of them and the last letter the main girl, Savannah, tells John, that she fell in love with another guy there for ending the relationship. Like I had Bella do to Jasper. I have read/seen both so I know that it is not going to be like it. I even double checked this chapter to make sure it wasn't like the movie/book. (Sorry if it seemed like a rant. It wasn't I just wanted to clear some things up)  
Anyways after that is hopefully cleared up , I want to let you know that I should be able to update at the earliest Saturday and the latest Sunday, depends on how work goes. Please enjoy the chapters :) **

* * *

**I'm All Right**

It's been just about two years since that letter. The letter that ended something very special. Why did I do it? I honestly couldn't tell you. I wasn't lying when I said I did fall for someone else but was it as strong as mine and Jasper's? No. But were there feelings between us? Definitely yes. How did Alice, Rose and Emmett take it? Emmett was there for me. Rose saw it coming and just didn't comment like I thought she would. Alice, well she was pissed and she said I was taking the easy way out of things in case anything did happen to Jasper when he was overseas. She did come around eventually. Did they like my new boyfriend? I couldn't tell you. Has any of them met him? Yes. Just Edward. The others haven't. I hadn't introduced them yet because I wasn't sure how they would handle it.

Riley. Sandy blond hair and brown eyes, good looking and knew how to make you smile even on your worst days. He was very laid back and didn't get too excited over anything that went wrong. He was a photography major like me, but just not the journalism part. He was interning at a sports magazine and he was probably going to apply there after the internship was over.

Riley and I started dating about a year ago, we had met in class one day, I with my amazing coordination skills ran into him after tripping over a step. We were friends and then it morphed into something bigger. Is it love? Yeah. Have I said it to him? Not in so many words. Did I mean it? Yes. Was I afraid anymore? Not as bad as I was. Edward had talked some sense into me and told me not to be afraid and that he'd be there for me if I needed anything.

"Hey," Riley said walking into my room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Out to dinner with my parents. They're forcing me."

"It's not that bad."

"I guess not. Don't wait up. I think my brother wants to hang out afterwards."

"All right. Have fun."

"I'll try."

He kissed me one last time and headed off to meet his family for dinner. Since Riley was out to eat, I had the day to myself. I could do anything; clean my apartment, go shopping, finish reading a book, put the rest of my portfolio together but instead, I was with my friends Kate and Jane at café just down the road from our building before heading to the bar. I can't really complain, because I was able to put the rest of my portfolio together and clean my apartment, so it wasn't a total loss.

"Seriously what is going on between you and Riley? I mean I haven't exactly heard you say I love you," Kate pointed out.

"We are dating. Have been for the past year and a half. And just because we don't say it front of you doesn't mean we don't say it," I said.

Both just rolled their as we finished eating. They wanted to meet some guys so we, well they decided to go to one of the bars up the block and I was there to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go drop our jackets off in the car, I'll be back ten," I told Jane and Kate.

"Sounds, good, oh! Here take my purse," Kate said.

With both purses and jackets shoved into my chest, I headed back to the car and they headed down to the bar. I was doing really good, not looking like I was drunk, my lack of coordination wasn't showing especially being in heels. Yeah, I might've spoken too soon, my feet decided to catch on a crack or something nonexistent and I trip, but I didn't fall to the ground, I was caught. Thankfully, because I was not in the mood to nurse any wounds tonight.

"Gravity still not your best friend I see," my savior said.

When I finally got a good look at who helped me, I kinda just stood there not able to talk. I just stared at him, only blinking and mouth hanging open.

"This is when you say thank you for saving me and hello Emmett it's nice to see you after two years. How are you? I would say hi Bella, nice to see you too. I'm good, how are you. Did Rose tell you, we're getting married in about a year and a half," he grinned.

Before I could say anything he pulled me into one of his famous hugs. And let me tell you it was a much needed Emmett hug.

"How are you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm all right, I have, well you know that," I answered.

"Seriously, we may not have seen each other in over two years but I know when you lie."

"I'm fine seriously, just stressed out. I'm graduating this year and I still need to finish up my portfolio and send it out."

"After three years?"

"I took summer courses."

"I see and where is this boyfriend of yours?"

"Out to eat with family."

"And you aren't with them because?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Have you even met his family?"

"Yeah, they have a family lunch/dinner thing every month and its just family, not boyfriend, girlfriends, friends. Just them."

"I see."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting some friends," Emmett answered, "I'm going there. Is it good?"

I followed to where he was pointing.

"Yeah, and that's where I'm headed. My two friends drug me out of the apartment just so they could meet guys," I explained.

"Sweet, so it shouldn't be too weird," Emmett said throwing his arm around my shoulders guiding us to the bar.

"So you and Rose getting hitched?"

"Yeah, I asked her last July like right after our four years. And you know how she has something to say to everything? Yeah she said nothing. Just stared at me for the longest time."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope."

"Wow that is amazing,"

I spotted my two friends, sitting at a table with drinks in hands.

"Who are you meeting here?" I asked.

Both Kate and Jane were staring at him as we sat down. I quickly introduced them before Emmett answered me.

"Just some friends from school. I'm here for some convention and I'm meeting up with Alice and Edward. Some exhibit they're doing," Emmett explained.

I just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Have you even talked to anyone?"

"Edward and I talk. Rose and I keep in touch through email. Alice is still sorta pissed at me."

"She's not pissed. I think she's upset that you and j aren't together anymore since you two were supposed to get married and all that shit."

Which was true. She said we were supposed to get married and have babies and live on a ranch.

"Your friends look a little drunk."

I looked over at my two friends who were on the dance floor with two guys.

"They'll be fine. They're determined to hook up tonight."

We talked for who knows how long, catching up after two years of not really seeing each other or talking.

"Dude we've been looking all over for you!" some guy said coming up to Emmett.

"Sorry. Catching up with Bella," Emmett said.

"It's Demetri ," the guy said.

I smiled at him.

"Everyone is here," Demetri said, "you coming?"

"Yeah. Bells come on. Your friends look like they're gonna get lucky," Emmett said.

"I don't want to..."

"It's cool. They won't kill you."

Both girls were being led to the dance floor. They looked at me and I just gestured to Emmett. They were lost in the crowd two seconds later and I was being dragged to where his friends were.

"I thought you said everyone was here?" Emmett said.

"They're running late. Should be here in like ten," a blond haired guy said.

"And who is this?" another asked.

"Right this is Bella an old friend," Emmett said, "Bells that's Sam, Paul, Alec and you met Demetri, that's Claire, Leah and Tanya. You'll meet the other two in a little bit."

I felt slightly out of place but the group of people were pretty cool.

"Finally! After a fucking hour. Did you get lost or did you have a fucking quickie?" Paul exclaimed.

"Traffic is a bitch," a soft voice said.

"She actually wasn't sure of what to wear."

I froze. I mean I literally froze as I heard the voice.

"I'll get you something to drink."

I could feel Emmett's eyes on me.

"Maria this is my old friend Bella," Emmett said, "Bella that is Maria."

I smiled at her. She was a small girl height and frame. She was from Hispanic background. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"And who is your friend?"

There it was again.

"That's Bella Emmett's old friend," Paul blurted out.

Fuck. Now I had to turn around.

"Bella?" he asked.

At least he was happy, or at least pretended to be and I hoped to god I wasn't going to die.

He looked amazing. His hair wasn't as long as it was and his eyes were still the same bright blue as I remembered. He looked more built from all the years of being overseas. And I could noticed scars along his arm.

My eyes met his, making us start a staring contest. Neither of us knew what to say, well in my case I didn't, I wasn't sure about him.

"Jasper," I murmured.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we stood there.

"I should go," I said.

"Bells, you don't..." Emmett said.

"Yeah. I actually do. I have to get up early tomorrow for a shoot."

Emmett pulled me into a hug as the others just waved goodbye.

"Nice to meet you all. Emmett great to see you," I said.

I smiled at Jasper and quickly the hell out of there. When I got back to my place Riley was already home, watching something on the TV.

"Have fun?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, saw an old friend," I answered kicking my shoes off.

I sat down beside him, not paying attention to anything but the feelings that were coming back. Riley must've gotten over what ever he was watching and his mouth attached to my neck. I relaxed into his touch as he found the spot that drove me crazy. He wanted sex.

I sat down beside him not really paying attention to anything but all the feelings rushing back. I felt Riley's mouth go against my neck. I sighed in content has he found my sweet spot. He wanted sex. Not even fifteen minutes later, he was fast asleep. Was it wrong for me to think of Jasper while I was having sex with my current boyfriend? I felt so wrong for comparing the two of them. Jasper had blond hair and blue eyes, a strong jaw while Riley had dark blond hair and brown eyes and more of a squared jaw. Both had the same body, even though I'm sure Jasper's was more defined now. As for their dicks, Jasper had him beat. Just thinking about Jasper made my tingle in all the right places. Riley's soft snore broke me out of his thoughts, letting me know that it was safe to move.

I made my way into the spare room with my trust friend in hand. Making sure the door was shut, I made my way to the bed, stripping the robe off as I went. Once situated I started thinking about all the times Jasper and I were together. I let my hands travel down my body thinking they were Jasper's, remembering what he'd do. His fingers would pinch and pull at my nipples making them hard before trailing down further to that one area I wanted him. I grabbed my vibrator and slowly slid it up and down, circling my clit before slipping it inside. I worked myself to my release, thinking of Jasper above me, his cock inside of me instead of the vibrator. I couldn't wait to get off that edge, shifting positions, a shot of pleasure went through me as I hit that spot. My body tensed as my orgasm came.

I slowly came down from my high and cleaned up a little before heading back to our bedroom and curling up against Riley. I wasn't expecting to see Jasper in my area. I never thought he'd come to Boston and I just couldn't wrap my head around why he would be in the area. Just seeing him, reminded me of how much of a bitch I was and that I didn't deserve him in my life. I wasn't about to show that to everyone, no way in hell was that going to happen. I just had to keep telling my self that everything was all right and I was going to be fine and I wasn't going to let anyone see that I was freaking out on the inside.

* * *

**So, like always, I don't own anything Twilight related, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Also please review it makes my day :) Drop a line or two and let me know what you think. **


	13. The Trouble With Love Is

**Update part two. :) I truly don't have much to say in this part. I think I said it all in the last chapters authors note. Anyways, hope you like the chapter.  
**

* * *

**The Trouble With Love Is**

For the past two days, all I could think about was how I could be stupid and fall for someone else when I knew what I had with Jasper was special. Of course, I couldn't do anything about it now because you can't go back and change the past. As much as I wanted to but it couldn't happen. I knew this though, that love was trick and I was starting to feel all those feelings that I had towards Jasper once again.

Today was what you would call my spring cleaning day since I didn't have anything to do. I made breakfast, cleaned the apartment and double checked my portfolio.

"Why?" I muttered as soon as I heard my phone ring.

I was in the middle of balancing two laundry baskets. I carefully dropped one of them and reached for my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Bella?" they asked.

I knew that voice any where.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Um, yeah its me," he answered.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Emmett."

"Oh. Did you need anything."

"Do you think we can meet up and talk?"

"When?"

"Like an hour maybe if your not busy."

"I guess we can."

"All right, do you know where Starbucks is by the park?"

"Yeah. So meet you there in about an hour?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

That was just a little bit awkward, okay maybe it was for me, because I can make things awkward when they shouldn't be. I got changed, didn't want to be late. I pulled a pair of skinny jeans on, a long sleeve v-neck shirt and my converses. I grabbed my purse and headed to the Starbucks he asked to meet up at. It was going to be interesting.

"I assume you still drink hot chocolate every time you are here," I heard the familiar southern drawl.

"Um, yeah but I can...never mind," I said.

"It's the least I can do on such short notice."

Jasper placed the cup of hot liquid in front of me as he sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't hate you."

"I never said you did."

"In your last letter. You said to hate you. I couldn't because I understood where you were coming from."

"How?"

"Maria, I met her when...I'll talk about that later. I figured that if you were happy that's all that mattered. Like you said what we had was special but I guess we grew out of it. I'm not going to lie I was heart broken when I got the letter, but I figured if Edward liked the guy then everything was okay with him. He said you were happy and I wasn't going to fight to win your love back from across the ocean."

"I am sorry. You have to know that."

"I know you are."

"Who is Maria?"

His cheeks flushed a little.

"Um, she's an army nurse," he answered.

"Oh, how'd you meet?"

"When I was in the medical center in Germany."

"Why were you in the medical center?"

"I don't remember all of what happened but my team and I were driving through one of the deserted towns. There was an IED that we didn't detect and after that it was hazy but when I woke up I was in the hospital with gauze around my head and many parts of my body."

"What's an IED?"

"Road side bomb."

My heart stopped in my chest.

"But I'm fine now," Jasper smiled.

"I can see that. How long have you two been dating?"

"About a year."

And cue awkward pause.

"Are you happy with him?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

I was happy with him. I just didn't feel the same way as I did when we first started dating. Was I going to tell him that? No, he didn't need to know that.

"I need to go but did you want to meet up again to catch up?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said.

"You look beautiful like always."

I smiled softly as he headed out. I sat there, not really knowing what to think or do. I knew that I should break up with Riley becuase it wasn't fair to him. To a point, I felt like I was using him. Using him to try and fill the void that I had in my heart because of my mistake of letting Jasper go and it wasn't ever going to be filled again. He had Maria and he seemed happy and I wasn't going to ruin that for him.

Love was an evil thing. It can tear your heart apart, make you afraid of not loving someone enough, or afraid of loving someone was enough. In all honesty love to me, was more trouble than a blessing. I was still in love with Jasper but he was in love with someone else.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Click the green button and leave a review please :) it makes me smile. **


	14. A Little Too Not Over You

**First off I would like to tell Gilla: When I read your review, I was thinking to myself, why would she need a v8. Then finally got it like five minutes later. Go me and my slowness.  
Anyways, here is my update for the day. As for Riley, you will find out he was really just there to show who she fell for. Um, I don't really know what else to say. If I remember something it'll be in the next chapters authors note.  
Enjoy! **

* * *

**A Little Too Not Over You**

I did it. I broke up with Riley. I was proud of myself and amazingly he figured it out sooner or later. Well he figured it out the moment that Emmett came to visit. I'm just going to go out on a limb and say that Riley had heard my conversation with Emmet about Jasper. I had told Emmett about how we met up the other day and that all my feelings came back and that I wasn't sure if I was completely over him or if I was ever going to be over him. Thankfully, Riley didn't have much stuff at my place, just mainly clothing and bathroom stuff.

After getting everything went down, I was getting ready to face my doom. What I thought was just going to be dinner with Emmett and Rosalie to catch up, but I found out Jasper, Alice and Edward were going to be there as well. I wasn't sure if Maria was going to be there, but I silently hoped she wasn't because that meant I was going to be the fifth wheel and that was going to be awkward. Emmet wanted to do this meet up, catch up with everyone since it's been forever since we've been together as a group.

When I got the pub that Emmett suggested, him and Rosalie were already there. As soon as I got to the table, Emmett pulled me into a hug and then Rose did. It surprised me because the last time we talked, I had been dating Jasper and we haven't talked since we broke up.

"So where is this boy toy of yours?" Rose asked as we sat down.

"Broke up," I answered truthfully.

"Why?"

I just looked at her.

"Realized your stupid mistake?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"So I heard you guys talked."

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"He doesn't hate me."

"That I could've told you."

"And he understood."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He said as long as I was happy he wasn't going to try and fight for my love from across the ocean. And why didn't you tell me that he was almost blown up?"

"Because he told me not to. He didn't want you to freak out and worry."

"Why?"

"Because you were starting a new life."

"It would've still been nice to know."

"I know, we all told him to but we want to respect his wishes."

I respected that.

"Bitch you better have a reason for not talking to me for almost two years!" I heard behind me.

I grinned knowing exactly who it was. Alice and Edward were here and when I turned to face them, Alice was behind me with her hands on her hips, trying to give me a mean look but it went to a bright smile as soon as I looked at her. We pulled each other into a hug, the hug lasting forever since we hadn't seen each other for like two years. Edward pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head as he let go.

"I got your drinks already sit the fuck down. Jazz is coming in a little bit," Emmett grinned.

We all sat in a booth in the back corner. We quickly caught up for the two years that we all been apart.

"All right, so when are you going to open up your own gallery?" Alice asked.

"I don't have that much cred yet so I don't think that's gonna happen yet," I answered.

"About time!" Emmett voice boomed breaking our conversation.

I turned to see Jasper walking towards the table, smiling as he took in the sight of our table. Maria popped out from behind him, dampening my happiness slightly. Jasper sat beside me with Maria on his other side. I downed the rest of my beer, trying to numb that feeling. That feeling called jealousy. Right now, my picture would be right beside the word in the dictionary.

"Oh let's do shots!" Alice squealed.

Emmett called the waitress over and ordered fourteen shots, two for each of us. I needed them, I didn't care what they were I just needed it.

"On the count of three we'll do the first one," Emmett said.

He counted to three and we all took it. The liquid burned my throat but I truly didn't care at this point. We quickly did the next one slamming the small cups down.

"I don't know how you can do this," Alice grimaced.

Emmett just laughed his big laugh and downed his last shot. Our conversation flowed easily after the shots. I definitely noticed the small kisses and nuzzling and hands running up and down his arm or her arm. I wanted to just punch them in the face and run away. But I couldn't, so instead, I wallowed in self pity and drank. This whole thing fucking sucked. I was so fucking stupid to say I had found someone else, okay technically I did but it wasn't something like Jasper and I had, had. It was so much smaller compared to what we had.

"Hey, I gotta go, I have a class tomorrow morning," I announced.

I gave everyone but Jasper and Maria a hug. Maria gave me a dirty look. Bitch I could take you down. Jasper gave me a warm smile.

"I'll walk you," Edward said, "Alice and I should really get going, we have a flight to catch in the morning."

The three of us headed out the door. Both flanking my side.

"Torture?" Alice grinned.

"Shut up," I groaned.

"How aren't you drunk? I saw the way you were knocking them back," Edward noticed.

"I switched to water after the five shots."

"And where was this other guy?" Alice asked.

"Broke up with him."

"Why?"

I didn't even have to see Edward's face, but I knew the smug grin was plastered on his lips.

"Because I realized how stupid I was," I huffed.

"You are an idiot," Edward agreed.

"You aren't supposed to agree with me!"

"What oh sorry I guess I'm not supposed to."

"So how are you going to win him back?" Alice questioned as we stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know. I never really thought about. I was just going to wait on the sidelines," I shrugged.

"Please we are going to make him want to get back with you. That bitch Maria oh how I hate her."

I could tell Alice was already plotting away, trying to figure out the best way to get Jasper. They dropped me off at my apartment and I was going to ask if they wanted to hang out for a couple of minutes, but they declined saying they had to head back to New York early in the morning.

When I saw Jasper with her, I thought about how we were together. We were affectionate but nothing like they had been tonight. We both like making out in front of anyone. To me that was a little disrespectful to do it in public. And it could be awkward especially when you were around a table full of food and people and it was definitely rude. A peck here and there was perfect for him, on the cheek or the lips or the forehead.

I swore to myself that I was over him but apparently I was wrong. I wasn't over him at all and it sucks because I knew he was with someone. Someone who and or hasn't broken his heart. I told myself that I was over him but as soon as I saw him those feelings came rushing back and it scared me. I swore up and down that I was over him and now I know that I'm not.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, that belongs to SM.  
So click the button and review. Let me know what you think :) **


	15. You Belong With Me

**So the last update for the day. I should hopefully be able to get the next couple of chapters up the earliest is Tuesday and the latest Wednesday.  
**

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

My friendship with Jasper has become a lot stronger than when we had been together. Okay, there might have been some awkwardness but we were able to over come most of it. The only time it really becomes awkward is when Maria was in the area.

Speaking of Maria, I hated her. She was about the same size as Alice, she had about an inch on her and was curvier. Long brown hair, big brown eyes and she is from Hispanic descent. Her mother from Mexico and dad from Texas. If I would've seen her in high school, I would've avoided her because she had the personality of a bitch and dressed like a cheerleader. Preppy and shit and I honestly couldn't stand her. I was nice and kept my mouth shut if she said a smart ass or dumb ass comment.

School has been amazing, and I was counting down the days, just a month to go. Thankfully my portfolio was almost done. This time around, my project was to take picture of people living with different things like, piercings, crazy hair, fashion, tattoos, anything that defined a person. I decided to go off the grid a little bit and do scars. My professor loved the idea, but I just had to make sure I specified which was which since scars came from everywhere, like sports, accidents, war, surgery, abuse and even depression.

Thankfully, I was able to find some people. Kate was my first subject, she was a survivor of child abuse. I was nervous to ask her because I didn't want it to trigger anything. I wouldn't have known about it, but it came out during our sophomore year when we were first roommates. She had woken up screaming 'stop it' scaring both the shit out of both of us. She trusted me enough to tell me about her childhood past and yeah she wanted to be a child psychologist. When I asked her, she immediately said yes, telling me that she wanted to show off her scars telling everyone that she was a survivor.

Jane was the next person; hers was sports related. When she was younger, she was into figure skating and during one of her competitions, she fell and her partners ice skate cut her leg, basically ending her figure skating career. Riley was my third subject. Riley, yeah, he didn't hate me and was a total sweetheart, agreeing to do my shoot. He had been in a car accident during his high school years. It had been bad, like practically reconstructing his leg and having to re-learn how to walk.

The last person and the one that I was the most worried about was Jasper. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to my question because he never talked about his scars. The only time he ever told me about them was when we first rekindled our friendship and he explained what happened and how he met Maria.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jasper asked.

"You know that huge project I need to finish for my portfolio?" I said.

"Yes."

"Do you think I could take your picture?"

"Why?"

"My shoot is about scars..."

I watched his face as I started telling him. So far so good. No horrifed or nervous looks.

"I know you don't talk about them but I was just wondering if you would. Your face doesn't have to be in them or anything," I continued.

His face became blank.

"You don't have to, I was just...god this was a stupid idea," I mumbled.

"I'd be honored darlin'," Jasper said.

My head shot up to look him in the face.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously," he grinned, "When do you want me?"

Now, naked and cock in me. Bad Bella.

"Um, when's good for you?" I asked.

"Anytime really, I have to go into pt later today though," he answered.

"Seriously speak Bella language."

"Physical therapy."

"Why?"

"Because Maria got drunk and I had to carry her up the stairs and I did something to my knee and I think I pulled something in my back."

"She ways like ninety pounds soaking wet."

"Some kid left some toy in the hallway of her building, I ended up tripping over it, twisting my knee the wrong way and when I was trying to keep Maria from falling from my arms, I twisted my back wrong."

"Boy, your falling apart on me!"

"Nah, just need some tweaking."

"Do you think I can come with you today?"

"I suppose. Felix should be all right with it."

"When are you going?"

"In about an hour."

"So I have time to get my camera?"

"Yeah. We should go ahead and go so we can make it."

We headed from the park to my apartment so I could grab my camera. When we made it to the small building where he was getting his physical therapy done a man met us at the entrance.

"Jasper, nice to see you," this giant of a man said shaking his hand.

"Felix nice to see you too," Jasper said, "By the way this is Bella. Bella Felix."

Felix smiled, shaking my hand.

"Your girl I take it?" he asked.

"Ah, no we're just friends," Jasper answered.

He looked at us.

"Oh! Before I forget, is it all right if she takes pictures?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah that's fine," Felix answered.

The guys started working out. I snapped picture, getting used to Jasper being in front of me. As he started using the weights, his shirt came off. Le sigh. Seriously, his body was amazing, muscling rippling as he moved. Yeah, don't ask how many pictures I took because, I couldn't tell you, I just wanted to stare at him, watch him move as he did the exercises.

"Give me ten and then we can head out," Jasper said.

Ten minutes later we were heading to my apartment. I had invited both Rose and Emmett along with Jasper and I was nice and invited Maria. I wasn't excited about that but I had to be nice since they were dating.

"And you're sure its all right that Maria comes?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have told you to have her come along if I wasn't okay with it," I assured, "Plus, I have to get to know her sometime."

He just stared at me as I told him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You actually want to get to know her?"

"You are dating her and you are my friend so if you two are going to be dating for a while so..."

"Right."

"Seriously."

He rolled his eyes as we stepped into my apartment.

"See you don't trust me," I said, "I'm not going to do anything mean."

"I never said you were, it's just surprising considering..." Jasper trailed.

I glanced at him as I put my camera stuff away. He had a point but I had a point as well. If they were going to date, I had to be the bigger person and get to know her. Of course, she wasn't going to make it easy apparently. The only things I knew about her was, where she was from and what she did for a living. Why you ask? Because she is a bitch and wouldn't open up.

"She does like pasta right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jasper asked.

"That's what I was planning on making tonight if you don't care."

"Nope, need help sweets?"

I tensed at the nickname. I should be used to it, but I couldn't wrap my head around why he would considering the past that we shared.

"Yeah, that's fine, you can start with boiling the water. You can do that right, without burning it?" I asked.

"Hardy har har, yes I can, thank you very much. Just point me in the directions of pots and pans."

I told where to find them while I grabbed the noodles and sauce. It was quiet as we worked in the kitchen. He helped cut the vegetables for the salad and I washed them before putting them in the bowl to mix them together.

I was in the process of cutting the bread when I decided to almost chop my finger off.

"Mother fucker," I hissed.

Before I could even react, my hand was under water.

"You aren't supposed to cut your finger for bread sweets," Jasper teased.

I would've slapped him but he was gone before I had the chance.

"So do you want the hello kitty band aid or the boring one?" he asked coming back to my side.

Why do I have hello kitty band aids you ask? Simply because I wasn't paying attention when I grabbed a box from the local pharmacy.

"You pick," I told.

He turned the water off and wrapped a paper towel around it to dry it off. He inspected my finger closely.

"You don't need stitches so the band aid should be okay," he said.

I kept my eyes trained on something other than my finger.

"Still not a big fan of blood?" he asked.

"No, not really. I've gotten better though."

He wrapped my finger in the band aid and kissed it. Yes KISSED IT.

"All better?" he asked.

I nodded and waited for dinner to get done. When the others came in, Emmett, the garbage disposel that he is, at almost all of it. I made sure to give them leftovers when they headed out. Maria, on the other hand was a bitch. As soon as she stepped inside the door, she was attached to Jasper's side. Pressing a kiss here and there, hand holding as they sat beside each other, running her fingers through his hair. I wanted to cut her fucking hands off, that's a little harsh, I guess I could survive with slapping her to oblivion but I was being nice and wouldn't do it. When ten thirty rolled around, I walked Emmett and Rosalie out.

"I'm proud of you," Rosalie smiled.

"I didn't hit her. Emmett you have the pasta right?" I said.

He smiled and held up the container.

"Thanks for coming over," I said.

I gave them each a hug before they headed down towards the elevators. When I walked back to the living room, Maria was slipping her jacket on.

"Hey, go ahead down to the car, I want to talk to Bella about something," Jasper said.

Before she left she had to make sure that I knew who he "belonged" to. Bitch practically made out with him right in front of me before disappearing out the door.

"I'm sorry," Jasper sighed.

"For?" I asked.

"The way she was treating you. You were being nothing but nice and hospitable and she was a bitch towards you. That was why I wanted to make sure you were all right with her being here. I know you know she knows about our past but I didn't expect her to be like that towards you. I found that the kisses were down right rude because we were at your place. Even Rose and Emmett kept their hands to themselves!"

"Jasper its fine, I promise."

"Darlin' don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I would be the same way if was in that situation."

He stared at me for a second.

"I don't get you. After all these years I never know what to expect you to say," Jasper confessed.

"It's part of my charm," I said, "You better go before she breaks down the door."

He pulled me into a hug. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity before heading out the door. It did bother me when she was all over him. I just didn't see how those two were together. It seemed like she didn't know anything about him what so ever. Like the whole PDA thing at the restaurant a couple of weeks ago when Edward and Alice were here. When it was happening I thought oh he must've gotten over it or something but tonight when he apologized for her behavior it seemed to justify that he wasn't into it.

In my opinion she wasn't right for him. She was too much of a PDA type person. She seemed sneaky and manipulative. And at times she seemed like she was hiding something from him. I didn't trust one bit but then again that is just my opinion.

All I wanted to do was yell out 'YOU BELONG WITH ME' but if I did that it would probably be awkward afterwards or it could be all hot and heavy. I was gonna go with the awkwardness one. He didn't belong with her, he belonged with me and I hope to god I could change it.

* * *

**Like always, I don't own anything Twilight related, that belongs to SM.  
Also, just click that little button and let me know what ya think. It makes my day :) **


	16. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Here is my next update for the week. Um, lets see, I think this chapter will make you smile and go 'aww'. Just making a prediction. I'm glad you all are liking my story so far. Just wanted to ask a question. Should I write some outtakes in Jasper's POV? Like how he met Maria (even though I know you don't really like her) and possibly when he saw Bella for the first time? Or if you have any other suggestion let me know. Anyways, I'm not sure what else to say **

* * *

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

Ever since the dinner at my place, Maria hasn't been around much. Doesn't bother me. I did ask Jasper why, and he answered with: "Nothing, just don't want Mria disrespecting you again." Even though I told him time and time again, it was okay, he was determined to make it up to me.

So that leads us to here, him at my place helping me with my portfolio. While I was setting up, he was sitting there watching me.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. Just sit there and look pretty," I answered.

"You think I'm pretty?"

I was afraid he was going to break out in that 'I feel pretty' thing that was in the movie _Anger Management. _It made me want to giggle but the look I was getting told me I shouldn't.

"I mean...you...oh hush," I stuttered.

"Darlin' it's all right I think you're pretty too," he smirked.

I mumbled a thanks and finished setting up my things.

"Ready hot shot?" I asked.

"I suppose," he said, "What do I need to do?"

"Whatever feels natural. I don't want you all stiff and shit."

The first couple of ones I made sure to show that he was in the Marines. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a Marines shirt.

"Is this all right?" Jasper asked.

He was sitting on the chair, arm over the back leaning back so you could read his shirt.

"Perfect," I mumbled from behind the camera.

I snapped pictures as he moved around the apartment, his movements were solid and fluid.

"I think I have enough," I said.

"Now what?" he asked.

I felt my face flush as I thought about what was next.

"Shirt off," I answered.

I tried not to stare as he started taking his shirt off. His muscles flexed as moved, showing just how fit he was.

"Um, I'll shoot your back first and then your front," I told.

We were quiet for the most part. We talked here and there but it was just small talk, nothing major. I liked watching him move, watching his muscle flex underneath his skin, showing off just how toned he was from being in the military and doing physical therapy.

When he told me that his scars bothered him at times, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I thought they were beautiful. I did tell him that he shouldn't be bothere by them because they tell a story. They tell a story of him fighting for his country and fighting for his life. He just smiled, telling me that I had a point, which I did by the way.

"So who all is going tonight?" Jasper asked as he helped me clean up my photography equipment.

"I think Edward and Alice are actually coming down. Then I know Emmett and Rosalie definitely and then me, you and Maria."

"Actually no Maria."

"Why? I promise to be nice!"

"She had something to do."

"You sound relieved."

"Because I am."

"Why?"

"So I know she's not gonna be a bitch towards you well everyone really."

I didn't say anything. I knew he had a point and since it's that time of the month, I wasn't sure whether I would be nice enough and hold my comments back if she was along for tonight.

"You know if Alice is here she's gonna kill you for wearing that," I said as we left my apartment.

"She'll survive. It's not like we're going somewhere fancy. It's just that local pub," he shrugged.

He decided to just wear the Marines shirt and jeans and converses. Luckily we got there just as Emmett and Rosalie were walking in.

"So where's the significant other?" Rose asked Jasper.

"Family thing," Jasper answered.

"Right. Anyways, Emmett's getting the drinks. Edward and Alice aren't gonna make it."

"Sucks, but understandable," I said.

The night was relaxing. It kept my minds off of everything. School, graduation and mainly the relationship I had with Jasper, the friendship relationship really. I didn't mind it being at a friendship level but at times I wanted to just kiss and let him have his way with me. I had to shake those thoughts more times than I wanted to because it wasn't going to happen.

Emmett and Rosalie ended up heading out early. They were going up to New York City to visit with Edward and Alice before they graduated and headed back to Seattle for a while. So that left Jasper and I. We were walking back to my apartment building, since we had walked to the pub so we didn't have to waste gas or anything. He needed to get some things before he headed home for the night.

"You wanna know what Maria told me a couple of days ago?" Jasper said as we entered my living quarters.

"I don't know, what?" I said flopping down on my couch.

Jasper followed suit.

"She said she didn't trust you," he said.

"Oh, well I don't trust her either," I said.

"And that she didn't want me to hang out or talk to you anymore."

Cue dramatic pause. Seriously the bitch didn't want me around. That wasn't going to happen. Jasper and I have known each other longer than she's known him, so I think I trumped in for being in his life.

"Why would she say that?" I asked.

"Because she's afraid that if you come into my life that I'm going to just ignore her."

"Oh."

He just sat there not sure of what to say, wheels turning.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yup, advice, anything," Jasper answered.

"My life would suck without you."

I noticed his face light up as I told him.

"My life would suck without you too darlin," he smiled.

At least we were on the same page. Both of our lives would suck without one another and that bitch wasn't going to have her way whether she knew it or not.

* * *

**So like always, I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Let me know what you think and what Jasper outtakes you would like to see. Just click the button and make me smile :) **


	17. Walking On Sunshine

**So here is the last update of the day. I think at first your going to be mad at me and then I think you're gonna love me for what happens in the chapter. Anyways, please read and enjoy. I know the story isn't done yet but I want to start writing a couple of the outtakes for the chapters I already have up in Jasper's POV. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**

* * *

**Walking On Sunshine**

__I was finally a college graduate. Three long years but I managed to do it. A lot of work but I did and I was fucking excited. I decided to do free lance photography for now and then work with a local magazine that I managed to get a job with before I graduated. Both my parents, Phil (stepfather) and Jasper came to watch me walk across the stage.

We all went out to celebrate after my graduation. Jasper and I went out with my parents and then we went out to meet up with Edward and Alice who were back in town, both graduating about a week before me. Anyways, Edward decided to take the year off before deciding on what to do and Alice was opening up her own boutique in Port Angeles sometime next year.

"So here's to the three of you graduating college!" Jasper toasted.

We threw back the shot, slamming the small cups onto the table. We ended up talking about everything, stories from our schools days, never once bringing up Maria. This was my night and I wasn't about to have it ruined by that fucking bitch.

An hour and three shots later, Alice and i were dancing. Getting a rise out of the guys around us. If I was sober, I wouldn't be dancing with a girl like this, grinding and groping and feeling fucking amazing. I closed my eyes feeling the music pound around me. Large warm hands, wrapped around my waist, grazing the skin that was peeking out between my shirt and pants.

"You look amazing."

I shivered at the guys voice, his breath hot against my neck as we danced. All I could feel was him pressed against me and the bass to the music. All I wanted was for him to take me to a dark corner and have his way with me. His hands trailed up and down my sides as his lips laid light kisses on my neck. I sighed and let my body relax into his eyes, head falling onto his shoulders and my eyes closing. I let out a surprised gasp as he turned me towards him. Our eyes connected as one of his legs went between mine, causing our dance to go from slightly innocent to something much more sexual.

Nothing else mattered at this point but us. His hands, gripping my hips and my fingers wrapping in his hair at the bottom of his neck as we danced against one another. Hot and heavy? Yeah, definitely hot and heavy. Did I care at the moment? Not one fucking bit.

The night was what I needed, could I remember it? Yeah, not really. I think I drank more than I needed to but Jesus was I feeling it. I couldn't tell you how I got home, I don't remember going home. What I do know is that my alarm was going off way too fucking early. There was no way I was going to open my eyes because I was about to become a victim of the worst fucking hangover in my life. When I did crack my eyes open, I realized I was in my room but there was an arm wrapped around my waist. Hmm. One night stand. At least I got lucky. I turned to look at the person, taking in the hair, the face, everything. Then it dawned on me. Holy fucking shit, you've gotta be fucking kidding me, I was turning into the woman I never wanted to be.

"There is Advil on your table along with water. I'm going to assume you are going to need it."

The Southern drawl made me melt.

"And we didn't do anything," he said into my shoulder.

I inwardly sighed in relief. I quickly took the hangover cure, well part of it anyway, determined to make it to go away.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I murmured.

"I'll be here," Jasper said.

I grabbed clothes and made my way to bathroom. The water felt amazing, it helped with the headache. Once I was done, I made my way back to my room. Jasper was on his back, arm draped over his eyes.

"Headache?" I asked crawling in beside him.

"No, not really," he replied.

We laid there in the quiet, our breathing the only thing to be heard.

"How'd I get home?" I asked.

"Well, Edward and Alice. They helped you _and_ me here."

"Were we that bad?"

"I guess you could say that."

"How bad?"

"I don't really remember. I _do_ remember us dancing though."

"I remember dancing sorta, not really."

Jasper let out a chuckle.

"Did we make out or anything?" I asked.

"No, don't worry."

"Hungry?"

"Greasy food?"

"Yes please."

We both got up and slipped our shoes on. We headed down to the diner and ordered greasy food, ready for something to eat to help get rid of this awful headache and upset stomach. Oh how I loved it. The eggs, bacon and toast and coffee. I did drink it but very rarely only when I needed to get over a hangover.

"So guess what," Jasper said.

"I don't know. This food is amazing?" I guessed.

"Yes but not that."

"Tell me then."

"Maria and I broke up."

Wasn't expecting that.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Maria and I broke up," he repeated.

"When?"

"About a week ago."

I added up the days that we hung out nonstop, not really having any interruptions. Besides that dinner night, well that wasn't a disaster.

"Are you going to say something?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know what to say. It's just surprising," I said.

"Not really surprising. I've been planning on doing it for a while. That dinner was the last straw."

"I told you it was okay."

"But the thing is, it wasn't okay. She was rude. She called you a bitch once we were in the car and accused me cheating on her."

My face must've said it all.

"Yeah, I know. She didn't trust me once you came back into my life," he said.

I was jumping for joy on the inside but I needed to be calm and collective and supportive on the outside.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, better than I thought I was going to be. I figured that it was going to happen eventually I mean, she isn't usually the type I date. She even had the audacity to ask why I wore cowboy boots! I mean seriously does she not know where I come from?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from breaking out in giggles. He was so pissed off that he was talking a mile a minute and hands waving every where.

"You find this funny don't you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Laugh go ahead, I don't care. I'm man enough I can take it," he grinned.

I just lost it. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot, this shit was funny. I finally calmed myself down enough, not to laugh at him.

"You done?" he asked.

"Done what?"

"Laughing and eating."

"Yes to both."

He paid for our meals, I learned not to argue when it came to these types of things. We walked back to my apartment in silence. I couldn't believe that he broke up with her. It was those airplanes that I decided to wish on actually listened. Hell fucking yeah. Now I just had to get him back. I was half-way there and just needed the other half to fall into place. I was walking on sunshine because I knew he was definitely available and I knew that I could do anything I wanted with him without getting the evil eye and or killed in the process.

* * *

**Like always, I don't own anything Twilight related that is SM.  
Please review and let me know what you think. It makes me happy. :)**


	18. I Gotta Feeling

**I'd like to apologize for taking soo long to update. I got busy with life and all and just didn't have the chance to post anything. I'm not a big fan of the chapter, well some parts but not all, I just couldn't think of something for between the last chapter and the next one and this was what I came up with. I don't really know what else to say, I'm starting school back up this coming Monday. It's only two days a week. So I'm not sure when I'll update, most likely on Tuesday and Thursdays (depending on how much I have written) but I'm not sure yet.  
**

* * *

**I Gotta Feeling**

__I was going back to Forks for the summer, get away from the city and not worry about much. Jasper and I decided to fly back together, he was staying with the Cullen's and I was at my dad's. I was ready for the slow pace of a small town.

"You ready yet?" Jasper asked for the fifth time.

"One more minute," I yelled from the bathroom.

"You said that like ten minutes ago!"

I rolled my eyes and made sure I looked decent enough to go on a flight across country. Maybe I put a little more effort because I was flying with Jasper, but we aren't going to say that is the reason. I grabbed my carry on and went to find Jasper leaning against the counter waiting on me.

"We're just going to the airport and it takes you forever to get ready," Jasper complained.

"I had to make sure I had everything," I countered.

"Your bag has been packed since last night."

Yeah, might've had me there. I stuck my tongue out at him as we headed out the door and to Kate's car, who was so sweet and drove us to the airport. Once we got onto the plane I let a sigh of relief out because I was one step away from the peace and quiet that I wanted. I might've also had an under lying intentions of getting Jasper back and he wasn't going to know what hit him. And let me tell you, Alice all too willing to help me with this plan. She had said that drunken night at the club was a step closer to where we were supposed to be.

The five hour flight was quiet, both of us either listened to music or read. We would've watched the movie but it was the first Harry Potter and I'm sure the other passengers probably wouldn't have liked me saying the words along with the movie.

"Can you still say all the lines along with the movie?" Jasper asked pulling out my ear bud.

"Most likely," I grinned.

I might've fell asleep against his shoulder.

"Darlin'," I heard in my ear.

"Hmm," I hummed.

"Wake up. We're getting ready to land."

I sat up and looked out the window. The sky was gray like I remembered it.

"You excited?" Jasper asked as we landed.

"Yeah. I haven't seen my dad since Christmas. I didn't have the money to come visit him during spring break."

I wasn't sure how we were getting to Forks, I just assumed that we were going to be renting a car but apparently my dad was picking us up. When we went into the front of the airport, he was standing there looking the same. I seriously hoped he didn't have the crusier, because it would just be awkward to sit in the back of the cruiser with one of your closest friends. Not something I wanted to do.

"Bella," my dad greeted as soon as he saw me.

He pulled me into a hug, before shaking Jasper's hand.

"Please tell me you didn't bring the cruiser," I begged as we headed out.

"Don't worry I didn't," dad grinned.

Oh thank god, someone actually convinced him to get another vehicle instead of having to always depend on the police car.

"Dad! I'm surprised you got another car," I said as we placed our bags in the back of the Ford Explorer.

I heard both guys laugh at my slight outburst. Once back in Forks, Charlie dropped Jasper off before taking me home.

"So have you and Jasper become whatever it was you two were before you left for school when you decided to break up with him?" Charlie asked out of the blue.

I literally froze in my spot.

"I'm more observant than I look. I saw the way he was looking at you when you two were walking towards me," he said.

"Well he broke up with his girlfriend about two weeks ago."

"And what does that mean?"

"Dad, this is awkward talking to you about this."

"Last thing and then we'll eat."

I looked over at him.

"Love isn't something that's just going to go away. It's something that grows stronger as you are in each others life."

"Dad..."

"I'm probably the last person to should give advice about this, but what you and Jasper had was something that can't be replaced. When he left, you were hurting, I understand that. Breaking up with him because you found this said replacement was one of the stupidest things, I have ever seen you do."

I was shocked at what he told me. I seriously don't think out of all the years that I've been in the dating scene, I've never heard him talk this much about love.

"Anyways, ready for dinner?" My dad asked.

I simply nodded, following him into the kitchen. I was surprised that he actually had food on the stove.

"Who cooked?" I asked as we set down.

"Okay, well do you remember Sue Clearwater?"

"Yeah."

"She came over and helped."

I saw his cheeks flush slightly.

"Are you two dating?" I questioned.

"What? No."

Swan's couldn't lie. I knew that and he knew that.

"Dad seriously you can't lie," I said.

"Nothing official yet. We went out a couple of times."

I was very happy for him because he was finally happy after everything happened between him and my mom. Our father daughter bonding time was short lived because he had to pull a double.

"I probably won't be here in the morning. I have to cover a shift," he said.

"All right. What time should you be home?"

"Not sure. You don't have to hang out here with your old man, I think I can handle myself for the night one more time."

While he headed to bed I fell into my routine and washed the dishes. As soon as I made it into my old room my phone told me that someone texted me.

_Can I come over?-J_

_I suppose-B_

_When's good for you?-J_

_Anytime. Charlie left has to pull a double-B_

_Leave your window open-J_

_All right. Will do-B_

_See you in a bit :)-J_

I hightailed into the bathroom to get a shower and what not. I just had this feeling that tonight was going to be a good night. I got my shower and dressed and paced my room waiting for Jasper. Freaking out until he showed up about twenty minutes later, climbing up the tree to my room and kicking his shoes off.

"Hello," Jasper grinned crawling onto the bed beside me.

"Hi. You could've come through the front door."

"Where's the adventure in that?"

Jasper slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. We didn't really talk, we just laid there, enjoying each others company.

"Can I tell you something?" Jasper asked.

"You just did."

He poked me in the side.

"What did you think of Maria?"

"I didn't exactly like her. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Are you trying to figure out whether I was jealous?"

"No, maybe a little, but seriously, Rose and them hated her."

"I know."

"So were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Don't deny it."

"Yes, just a little."

He kissed the side of my head.

"Promise I won't make you jealous anymore," Jasper said.

"You better not," I said.

Shit. I did not just say that.

"You care if I stay the night? I don't feel like walking back," he asked.

"It's fine and why'd you walk?"

"I sort of snuck out. Rose and Emmett were there. And I'm pretty sure they would've heard my truck when I left."

"I see. I suppose you can stay then."

He kissed the side of my head. Yup, tonight was a good night. I finally had _my _Jasper back. Not in the romantic sense but in the friendship. He wasn't afraid to be around me anymore and feel guarded. I finally gained his trust back, well most of it. Tonight was a good thing. A very good night. And I had this feeling that something good was going to happen very soon.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.  
Also click the button and review please :) **


	19. Every Time We Touch

**Update number two for the day. I hope you like the chapter. I'll warn you now there is some sexy scenes in here. I don't really have anything else to say, other than that I should have another update by Tuesday. Crossing my fingers that I will have them up by then. That's all I guess I really have to say, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Every Time We Touch**

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Alice.

"Port Angeles. There's a new club opening up called, Trix, so we're gonna go. Rose knows who own it it so we can get in," Alice explained.

Jumping for joy. Wasn't really in the mood to go to a club. I just wanted to curl up with a book for the night. Jasper and I were the loners in our group of friends. We both liked staying in, while the rest liked going out. Okay, not all of them, Edward has his loner moments but he wasn't as bad as Jasper and I.

So that leaves me here. In Alice's room. Getting my hair and makeup done.

"We're not leaving for another like four hours, so why are we getting ready now?" I asked.

The clock read five thirty. We were leaving at like nine and for some reason she had us getting ready.

"Because we need to look hot," Alice said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Anyways, so what's going on between you and my brother?" Rose asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Because he snuck out of the house the first night we were here and he wasn't back in the morning."

I caught Alice's eye in the mirror.

"We didn't do anything! We just hung out," I said.

"Right. So that shit eating grin he was wearing when he got home didn't mean anything?" Rose questioned.

"Was I anywhere near him when he came home? No, I wasn't. We didn't do anything. He did ask me if I was jealous about Maria at one point. I did say yes and he said something about not making me jealous again. It sorta slipped that he better not. And that was the end of the conversation. I felt like we were back in high school when we were first hanging out. Talking and watching movies. I swear that's all that I happened!"

"And what was his reaction when you said that he better not?" Alice asked.

"I don't know I was too mortified to notice."

"Huh. Did he spend the night?"

"Yeah. I probably talked in my sleep...oh shit, what if I did talk in my sleep. Oh my god this is so...ow what the hell was that for?"

Rose hit me with the hair brush in her hand.

"Nothing is wrong if you talk in your sleep. I mean your probably professing your love or something and like I said nothing is wrong with that," she explained.

"Yeah but still, it is slightly embarrassing."

"Shouldn't you be used to it? I mean you normally talk in your sleep don't you?"

"I guess."

Four hours later, I was teased, plucked and pampered. I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was natural and my hair was completely straight. I was wearing a black mini skirt and a royal blue halter top.

"Do I have to wear the heels?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't even try and fight us," Rose said.

I huffed slipping on the heels before following the other two girls downstairs. All three guys stared at us as we came down. Tongues hanging out well not really, but they should've been and their eyes were huge like they just won some grand prize from a game show.

"All right lets go!" Emmett said.

We all piled into the two vehicles. Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo. Once at the club, we were immediately let in and drinks were in our hands. The music was pulsing and the look Alice gave me scared me slightly. It held the 'get your ass on the dance floor with the man of your life and seduce him'. I don't seduce. Hell I don't even know how to. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough, because both Rosalie and Alice were pulling me onto the dance floor. Some song that was heavily remixed was playing.

"Just go with it," Rose said.

"He's your brother," I hissed.

"And Emmett's mine, they aren't paying attention to us trust me," Alice said.

I was trusting them with this. Only one drink in and I wasn't feeling it enough to not have this whole situation feel awkward. Not even five minutes later I was pulled away from the girls and in Jasper's arms.

"Dance with me," Jasper said into my ear.

I wouldn't have it any other way. Every time his hands were on my heart started beating faster and this pleasant shock go through my system at the slightest touch or gaze. Everything around us disappeared as we danced, my attention on Jasper. His eyes darkened and his jaw tightened if I moved a certain way. And the way his hands tightened on my hips as the beat changed.

I noticed Jasper glance down to my lips and back up to catch my gaze. I had a theory, and hopefully this theory would work. I wrapped my hand around the base of his neck, bringing our faces closer and our foreheads resting against each other. His breath fanned against my mouth, making me want him even more. I took a deep breath and did it. I kissed him with everything that I had. I couldn't tell you if we were dancing or not, I truly didn't care because I was in the moment with him, melting into him as we made out. He pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Why the fuck didn't I drive?"

Oh thank fucking Lord. This was definitely a step in the right direction. What surprised me the most was when Edward handed Jasper the keys. No one, and I mean no one was ever allowed to drive his car. I looked at Alice and she gave me the look that Edward was going to be getting lucky. Totally bribed him. I was practically carried out of the club and out to the Volvo and pinned against it by Jasper.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you since I broke it off with Maria," Jasper confessed, "Looking at you tonight, dressed like this, legs going on for miles, curves that should be considered illegal and skin so soft, it made me want you even more."

"You have me," I whispered.

I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Oh, I plan on havin' you tonight sweets."

A shiver went through me and a slight dampness filled my panties. I was in the car and he was already driving. I took deep breaths, calming myself down as I realized what was about to happen. I was not going to be killed because of having sex in Edward's car. There was no way it was going to happen at the house because my dad was home for the weekend. Rose and Emmett were going to be back their place. I guess we could get a hotel room. Before I could even finish the thought, the sex gods let me know not to worry because Rose sent me a text saying that they weren't going to be at the house and not worry about their parents. Sexual frustration filled the car.

When we were in the house, Jasper hiked me up over his shoulder and carried me to his room. Our lips were attached to one another and the door slammed shut in our hasty retreat to the bed as we shed each others clothers. I underneath him, gripping any skin I could get ahold of, trying to get him closer.

His hands and lips were everywhere, covering as much space as he could. My neck, my shoulders, my breasts, my stomach. He was everywhere in a matter of seconds. I wasn't worried aobut foreplay because I was already wet and ready for him. He slipped a condom on and pushed into me.

"Holy shit," I gasped.

Everything was raw and hard and fast. Skin slapping against skin as we moved against one another. The need for each other overcoming any emotion we felt. My hands slipped down his back as I gripped his skin, trying to grab a hold of something to, my nails scraping down his back leaving marks. Our moans, groans and gasps mixed together.

His mouth was on my neck, sucking, biting and _marking me._ I let out a _noise_, I couldn't even describe as the sensations went through me. One hand was holding him above me, and the other trailed down my body, finding that spot on me to help get me off, circling around the that bundle of nerves, making me arch into him.

"Oh god," I gasped.

His lips formed a smirk against my sking as I wrapped my legs around his wasit. He was just hitting that spot, helping me get closer to the edge, I was so desperately wanting to fall off of.

"Bella," he groaned.

"I'm close baby," I whimpered.

"Come with me darlin'."

One graze of his finger and a hard thrust we were both mumbling each others names as we came together. Every time we touched, I felt like I was on cloud nine, my heart racing as we kissed and caressed one another in the spots only we both knew. I knew right now that I wanted to be by his side no matter what.

* * *

**So I don't own anything Twilight related like usual, SM does.  
So please let me know what you think. Just click the button and make me happy :) **


	20. Stick With You

**So here is the next one. Um, hopefully this explains some stuff like why Jasper couldn't hate her and why Bella did even though, I think I might've touched on the subject but to be honest I forget (bad I know). Anyways, hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

**Stick With You**

__I was very content, just laying here after the most amazing sex I've ever had. The only problem that I knew was going to arise was what was going to happen between us. We were both under the influence and I wasn't sure whether the feelings that I had for him were going to be at the same level as me. Obviously we both were feeling something towards each other, but whether it was lust or love is what scared me because I didn't want it to be just about the sex. I wanted something more, like what we were before I was a dumbass and broke up with him.

His head was on my stomach, his breath coming out in puffs against my skin. Then I felt something wet.

"Did you just lick me?" I asked.

"No..."

I ran my fingers through his hair as we laid there.

"We need to talk you know that right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you wanna go ahead and talk now?"

"It doesn't matter."

He moved so he was lying on his side, facing me. We pulled the covers over us, blocking out the chill from the room.

"I want this. I want you in my life," Jasper said, "My heart broke when you said you found another guy. You have no idea how much I wanted to come back and yell at you for leaving me when you said you wouldn't. The Maria came around and she reminded me of you. Soft spoken but had the attention of everyone around her but she slowly showed her true self and all I knew was that I wanted you. I wanted you beside me, kissing you, underneath me. I wanted _you_ not her. I want to know why you did it. I want to know that you're not going to leave me again because I don't think my heart could take it again."

He's blue eyes were cloudy with emotion. I couldn't decipher any of them as I stared into them.

I was scared. Probably the stupidest reason, but I was afraid that yo'd get hurt and it wouldn't be the same. I know now that it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. And when I saw you with her, I knew it was over between us and that you were over me. I broke up with Riley because I was leading him on and that I didn't feel the same as he did for me. I'm not going to make the same mistake and leave you again. I want you in my life and I want your trust."

"You were stupid."

"Charlie even said so."

"Charlie is a wise man, darlin'."

"I know you said you didn't, well couldn't hate me, but did you feel anything like that towards me?"

"I did feel everything, anger, hate, anything negative towards you but the guys helped me through it and so did Edward. He told me that you were hurting even though you didn't show it. When I left I knew that I'd be able to call you a couple of times a month and then I got the letters and everyone told me that you were hurting even though you didn't show it. I couldn't hate you because I knew you were hurting."

"I would hate me."

"No you wouldn't."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"What happened with the ID thing."

"You mean IED?"

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't really remember much but I do remember that we were doing a regular check, where we went around and made sure there weren't killings going on and all that. The town was deserted luckily. There was a roadside bomb that we didn't detect, the driver Justin, must've hit it or was close enough to cause a disturbance and it just exploded. There were six of us. i was in the passenger side. When it hit, from what i was told, the front of the Humvee was destroyed. The windshield and shards of metal causes these. Then I woke up in the hospital."

"You know how you said your scars bothered you?"

"Yeah..."

"I sorta wanted to tell you that I thought they were beautiful."

I hid my face into his chest so I couldn't see his reaction.

"Why are you hidin' from me?" He chuckled.

I just shrugged and stayed in the same position.

"I haven't stopped loving you know that right?" he said.

I shook my head.

"Are you still afraid?"

I shook my head no.

"Can I hear it?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"That you love me."

"But, I thought..."

"Darlin' I never said I didn't trust you."

"I..."

"How about this. We'll work on it. I'm going to get you to say it one way or another sweets."

We laid there, not talking just enjoying each others company. Both of us lost in thought. Then he asked the most ridiculous question.

"Did I hurt you?" Jasper asked suddenly.

What the fuck was he talking about?

"When?" I asked.

"When we were having sex. I pounced on you darlin'."

"If you didn't notice, I wasn't stopping you."

"True but seriously did I?"

"No. Don't worry."

"Okay good."

I shook my head in amusement as I listened to his breathing start slowing down. So I said it.

"I love you," I said into his chest.

I waited for him to say something. If he did hear me he wasn't letting on that he did. I merely snuggled in closer to his body drifting off to sleep. I was going to stick by his side for as long as he would have me. He made me feel loved, special, beautiful. He made me feel everything. I didn't want to lose him again.

* * *

**Like always I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Click the button and let me know what you think. :) Make me happy. **


	21. The Way You Make Me Feel

**So my last update for the day. Lets see, hopefully I can get another couple of chapters up by Thursday if not by Friday. Um, not sure what else to say other than I hope you like the chapter :) Oh and if I have any of the 'I Love You' translations. I know the German one is definitely correct. I took it in high school. I didn't take French or Spanish so I just looked the translations online, so they might be wrong, hopefully they aren't.**

* * *

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

So a month and we couldn't be stronger. Have I said I love you? Out loud, not so much. But! I do text him and write it down. He says he's fine with it that way, but I'm working on it. Which is why I'm at Edward's place, learning how to say I love you in different languages.

"Ich liebe dich," I repeated.

"See is that so hard?" Edward smirked.

"I feel like I'm trying hock a loogie."

"It's German, your supposed to."

"All right next."

"This is French. je t'aime,"

"je tommy."

Edward laughed at me.

"What? So sorry that I can't speak however many languages like you," I said.

"Anyways, je t'aime..."

"je t'aime."

"Prefect."

"By the way how many do you know?"

"I speak French and Spanish. I know some German and Italian."

"Why?"

"Because my parents wanted me to be well rounded."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I had a private tutor. You do realize I didn't grow up here? That I am from Chicago," Edward said.

"Yeah I know but still."

"Whatever. So we'll do Spanish now."

"How many more?"

"Last one. And why are you complaining _you are_ the one that wanted to do this."

"I know."

"Then don't complain. Te amo."

"I know Spanish. I took it in high school."

"Te amo."

"Te amo."

"Good girl."

I kicked him the shin.

"No need to get violent," he said rubbing the abused spot.

Being the mature woman that I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. .

"Perfect. Now say all of them."

"Ich liebe dich. je t'aime, te amo."

"All right, now leave. I have to get back to my girlfriend who is..."

"Stop right there! I don't care."

"Then leave."

"Fine."

Edward was nice enough to walk me to my car, telling me to repeat them all so I wouldn't forget.

Edward walked me to my car before telling me to keep repeating them all. I was meeting up with Jasper today. We were going, well I couldn't tell you what we were doing, he wouldn't tell me.

"Darlin'," Jasper greeted as I got out of the car.

"Hi," I smiled, "Oh! Before I forget, je t'amie."

"Je t'amie."

He kissed me as we headed inside. He never questioned where I was learning the simple phrase in a different language. I'm sure he knew because there were times that Edward couldn't keep his mouth shut, especially to Alice, who I'm sure let Jasper know what was going on.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"Nope. You'll be fine without knowing," Jasper answered.

"Alice dropped clothes off before heading over to Edwards."

"Why?"

"Because she did."

"So she knows what we are doing?"

"Yeah."

"And your girlfriend doesn't."

"You'll survive. Now go change."

He pushed a bag in my arms as I headed up to the bathroom. She had packed me a sundress and a pair of matching flip flops.

"What do you have up your sleeves Jasper," I mumbled to myself.

I shoved the clothes I wore over into the bag. As soon as my foot hit the last step, Jasper was dragging me out to his truck.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

As he drove, I realized we were on our way towards La Push.

"Are we going to first beach?" I asked.

"Sort of, I found a spot that I don't think any one knows about. I hope not at least."

"Well I guess we'll see won't we?"

Twenty minutes later we were walking to a deserted part of the first beach. I stood there watching him set up a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Did you Mr. Hale, set this up yourself?" I questioned.

"Maybe, does this get me any bonus points?"

"Shouldn't I be the one getting the bonus points?"

"What if I already said you have?"

"I still want to earn them."

"And you are just by being here."

"Hmm, te amo."

He kissed the side of my head as we settled down on the blanket. He pulled out sandwiches and bottles of water.

"I made peanut butter and jelly darlin'. I hear they're the best around," He said handing me one.

"It's my favorite how'd you know?" I grinned.

"Just a guess."

We at in silence as we sat there, enjoying each others company.

"And I brought twinkies," he said.

"Oh another favorite," I grinned.

"Are you being serious or are you joking around?"

"I haven't had them since I was like ten and I used to force my mom to buy them so I could have them in my lunch everyday but then that changed because my mother became a health nut. It was a sad day in the world of lunches for me."

"Oh my. I may let you have mine."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Going German on me?"

"Maybe."

We joked around and talked for a good while.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Go for it."

"I like the way you make me feel."

"Do you now? And how do I make you feel?"

"Loved. Beautiful. Happy. So much different things."

"It's because I _do_ love you. You _are_ beautiful. You make _me_ happy."

I laid down so my head was in his lap. He started running his fingers through my hair.

"Hey, how'd your teacher like your portfolio?" Jasper asked.

"Loved it. She said I really captured the meaning behind each different type of scars. Especially your's and Kate's."

"That's good."

"And guess what."

"I dunno what?"

"She has a show at the end of the year and she asked if she could use a couple of the pictures for it."

"That's awesome darlin'. Which ones?"

"One of Kate's and then she wants to use one of yours."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. She said she liked my idea from the beginning but the only problem she was worried about was how I was going to capture them. I told her about you. She said that yours was probably going to be one of the difficult."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess the memories from everything."

"It sort of helped to tell you the truth."

"Helped with what?"

"Sort of like closure. I was one of the lucky ones. There were six of us like I told you. Four of the six of us died. Me and this guy Brian were the lucky ones."

I met his gaze.

"Your strong you know that right?" I asked.

"I know."

I sat up to get a good look at him. I took his face in between my hands.

"I love you Jasper," I whispered.

Jasper captured my lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too," he said pulling away.

I was digging the way he made me feel. He made feel everything in the book from being special to beautiful to loved. He was what I wanted now and forever.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does.  
Like always, please review and make my day :) **


	22. Can't Stand It

**So here is the next update. I'm going to try and update by Monday, if not sooner. Ummm, I'm not sure what else. Oh thank you for liking the story so far. I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be, but once I figure it out I'll let you all know. That is all, I think. If I think of something else I'll put it in the next chapter AN. **

* * *

**Can't Stand It**

Four months later and nothing has changed. We've been going strong ever since I said I love you to him. We were talking about moving in together. We hadn't decided whether, to do it in Boston or here in Forks or down in Texas. Really it didn't matter where we were, just as long as we were together.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Jasper was currently looking around his room like a madman, trying to find something.

"I can't find it!" Jasper growled.

"Can't find what?" I asked.

"Something for you."

I just sat there watching him throw everything about his room.

"I give up," he declared.

"What are you looking for?"

He shook his head, refusing to tell me.

"You just said you were looking for something for me," I said.

"I know but I don't want to tell you, I want to show you."

"You..."

"I'm what?"

He stalked over to me.

"You're cute," I said innocently.

"So you've told me," Jasper said, "What were you going to tell me?"

"You're hot."

"Once again you've told me."

"And you're loving."

"Once again you've told me."

"And you're sexy."

"You've told me."

"And..."

I was cute off by his lips and him pushing me back on to his bed. His lips trailed down my neck licking and nipping.

"Tell me darlin'," Jasper said against my neck.

"Not gon...oh right there," I moaned.

"Tell me."

Another nip against my collar bone.

"Hmm, you're...right there...so cute when you're frustrated," I finally confessed.

"Am I now?" he asked pulling my shirt up over my head.

"Very."

His mouth laid kisses against the newly exposed skin and his fingers trailed along my sides before making me arch my back so he could get to the clasp of my bra throwing it behind us once it was off. His mouth was on my breasts in no time, his tongue swirling around my nipple, making me whither underneath him.

"Holy shit!" I heard someone gasp.

I sat up trying to cover myself from the intruder.

"Rosalie get the fuck out!" Jasper yelled.

I heard his door slam shut as I started putting my bra and shirt back on.

"I'm sorry, I should've locked the door," Jasper said letting me up.

"It's fine, I promise."

"Is it safe yet?" Rose asked through the door.

"Yeah!" I answered.

Rose opened the door slowly, eyes covered.

"Rose seriously, it's fine, nothing is showing," I said.

She let her hand fall down from her face.

"So what is with the crashing noises?" she asked.

"I can't find that thing," Jasper answered.

"What are you...oh, that. Ask momma."

"Is she here?"

"No, but you could call her."

"I could do that, but she isn't even in the same state now is she?"

"Don't get fuckin' huffy with me. I didn't do a damn thing, and I wasn't the one to lose it."

Oh, how I loved listening to them fight; their accents coming out with each word.

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked.

"He might," Rose answered.

"I guess I can ask him."

He seemed disappointed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to me.

"So did you ask?" Rose asked.

"No not yet."

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Bella, I have a question," Jasper said.

"And what is this said question?" I asked.

"Do you want to come to Texas with us?"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I'd love to."

I kissed the side of his neck.

"So now that, that's settled, I'll leave you be," Rose said, "I'm heading over to Emmett's. So I'll see you guys later."

Rose left us, shutting the door behind her.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Not for another couple of weeks," Jasper answered.

"And will you tell me what you might have to get from Edward?"

"No."

"Please?"

I kissed his neck.

"No. You'll survive," Jasper said.

"Fine," I huffed.

I was nice and helped him put his room back to the way it was.

"Edward has what I need. I'm gonna go get it," Jasper said.

"I'm coming with you," I said.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in Edward's driveway, me being forced to stay in the car. I couldn't tell you, he wouldn't tell me anything. Edward met him at the door, Jasper's body blocking my view from what he was getting. Then Alice was in my view.

"So I haven't seen you in forever," Alice said.

"Yeah, we just saw each other yesterday," I said flatly.

"I know that was too long ago silly!"

"Right. So what do you want?"

"Did he ask you yet?"

"Ask me what yet?"

"To go to Texas."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I'm going."

"Oh this is exciting. His mom and dad are really nice I promise. They'll just love you."

"Ready?" I heard beside me.

Jasper was in the truck, turning the key.

"So I'll see you later!" Alice grinned before literally prancing up to Edward.

I turned my attention to Jasper.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playin' dumb with ya darlin'. I truly don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Don't start with the Texas drawl mister!"

"I'm not. So we're gonna have another picnic."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have..."

"It's in the back."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You'll like it," he grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, and some off road driving we were in this secluded area, well our secluded area. Like our usual picnics we ate, talked, made out and cuddled. Then he added something in the mix. That thing he got from Edward, yeah that was a guitar.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to sing to you," Jasper answered.

"And what are you gonna sing to me?"

"You'll just have to wait."

_Baby, I love you  
__I never want to let you go  
__The more I think about,  
__The more I want to let you know...  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super fuckin' cute  
__And I can't stand it_

_I've been searching for  
__A girl that's just like you  
__Cause I know  
__That your heart is true  
_

_Baby, I love you  
__I never want to let you go  
__The more I think about,  
__The more I want to let you know...  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super duper cute  
__And I can't stand it_

_Let's sell all our shit,  
__And run away  
__To sail the ocean blue  
__Then you'll know,  
__That my heart is true yeah_

_Baby, I love you  
__I never want to let you go  
__The more I think about,  
__The more I want to let you know...  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super duper cute  
__And I can't stand it_

_You, you got me where you want me  
__Cause I'll do anything to please you  
__Just to make it through...  
__Another year_

_You, I saw you across the room  
__And I knew that this was gonna  
__Blossom into something beautiful.  
__You're beautiful._

_Baby, I love yo  
__I never want to let you go  
__The more I think about,  
__The more I want to let you know...  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super duper cute  
__And I can't stand it_

_Baby, I love you  
__I never want to let you go  
__The more I think about,  
__The more I want to let you know...  
__That everything you do,  
__Is super duper cute  
__And I can't stand it  
__And I can't stand it  
__No I can't stand it._

"So what ya think?" Jasper asked

"Hmm, loved the song," I answered.

"Did you? I found it online the other day and it summed up what I feel."

"I think it worked very well."

"Good."

I kissed him again. The song did said our relationship perfectly. We were perfect for each other. I knew it, he knew it, every one knew it. I wouldn't change it for the world. I wouldn't change anything for the world.

* * *

**Like usual I don't own Twilight related things, SM does. I also don't own the song 'Can't Stand It' NeverShoutNever owns that.  
So please click the button and make me happy and review :) **


	23. Stuck Like Glue

**So I'm going to tell you I couldn't think of a song for this chapter. I actually started writing the chapter before I picked a song out, usually it's the other way around but I just couldn't think of one. Hopefully I got the meaning of the song in the chapter. So instead of updating when on certain days, I'll probably end up updating when I have the time.**

* * *

**Stuck Like Glue**

I am currently sitting on an airplane, on my way to Texas. I was meeting Jasper's parents for the first time. Okay, I'm technically not meeting for the first time, I did meet them when we first dated and that was like four years ago. I guess I called it my first time again, because I didn't know how they were going to meeting me again, as his girlfriend.

"Why are you nervous?" Jasper asked.

"Because I broke your heart and now we're back together and I'm meeting your parents again and I don't know how they're going to react."

"You've met them before."

"I know! I just...oh god, they know I broke up with you in a letter don't they? They must hate me."

"Darlin' look at me."

I looked over at him.

"They know. They understand. My momma did the same thing to my dad. She knows where your comin' from," Jasper said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. She almost married another guy."

"Oh. You aren't just telling me this just to make me feel better are you?"

"No he isn't," Rose cut in, "They were dating for like three years and she just couldn't handle him being gone all the time and she goes and breaks up with him."

I sat there not sure what to say.

"My parents love you," Jasper said in my ear.

Two hours later, we were in the Houston airport, getting our bags.

"If it helps, Bells," Emmett said, "I'm there. Plus they weren't lying, their parents love you."

"You have no idea how much it does help that you're here," I told.

Jasper pulled me up to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Who's picking us up?" Rose asked.

"I think Corey. Momma and dad had somewhere to be," Jasper answered.

"Who's Corey?" I asked.

"He's a ranch hand. He's a couple of years older than us."

Rose and Jasper made a beeline for an SUV as soon as we made it out of the airport.

"Corey," Jasper smiled as soon as he saw the guy.

"Jasper, Rosie," the guy greeted.

The guy was as tall as Jasper, tanned and had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"You must be Bella," he said taking my hand.

"Yes, I'm Bella," I said shaking his.

He greeted Emmett like he was an old friend.

"All right, your parents will be back at the ranch around six and dinners gonna be ready by then," Corey explained as we piled into the SUV.

The car ride was quiet and relatively quick. When we turned off going down a back road in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere, I was starting to think I was going to die until we turned into this long driveway. Fields on both sides, cows in one, horses in another anc fields of whatever was planted and even orchards.

We pulled up to an amazing house. It was white, had a wrap around porch and lots of windows. Just plain gorgeous.

"Come on," Jasper said pulling me out of the car, "I'll show you around."

"What about..." I started.

"Corey's gonna get them."

"No, I'm not having him..."

"It's fine. Trust me."

"But..."

"He's headin' home as soon as he makes sure everything is ready for dinner. He has a family of his own."

"Fine."

"Now come on. You're stuck with me for another two hours until momma and daddy come home and we have dinner."

He grabbed my hand pulling me along with him. I was stuck by his side for as long as he wanted me.

"I'll give you a tour of the house later," Jasper said.

"If you have a home here, then why'd you move to Forks?" I asked.

"Part of it was because my dad was starting up another branch of his company in Seattle."

"Seattle is like two hours away."

"It is but they didn't want us to live in the city. Dad went up like three days a week to keep everything together and then came back to Forks. Once it was finished and all, they came back here."

"But you still have the house in Forks."

"Yeah. They do like it there. So they're like why not keep the house."

"Oh. So where are you taking me?"

"Right now to the barn."

His arm slid around my shoulders while mine around his waist as we walked.

"Why the barn first?" I asked.

"Because this is where my babies are," He answered.

"And who or what are these babies?"

"You'll see."

When we entered, there were a lot of doors. When we walked further in his 'babies' popped out. Horses. A lot of them, all different colors.

"Holy shit," I muttered.

Jasper looked down at me clearly amused.

"What?" I asked.

"They won't hurt you," he said.

"I know!"

"Then why are you starting to freak out?"

"I'm not."

"Come on."

Jasper pulled me down the hall of the barn, passing by the horses. He stopped us at the end of the barn and then he went inside the stall in front of us.

"Darlin' this is Jessie," he introduced.

He was holding a harness, I think that's what its called, leading out a black horse.

"I've had her since I was sixteen," Jasper explained.

I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"She won't hurt you I promise," Jasper said.

"I know. I just...she's so huge!"

"Give me your hand."

I stared at him, still not moving. He grabbed my hand and placed it on her head.

"See," Jasper said.

I looked over at him.

"I'll get you to ride her too," Jasper said.

"I think your smoking something," I told.

"I don't think so."

"I think so."

He put Jessie back before he took me to this old tire swing.

"Get on, I'll push ya," Jasper said motioning to the swing.

I slipped onto the tire and he started pushing me back and forth. He made me feel like a kid again whenever we were together. He knew how to make me laugh, smile, blush and make my heart beat faster. And I loved every minute of it. We were there for who knows how long, before we heard someone coming up the long drive way.

"Come on, I think my parents are back."

He helped me off the swing and we headed into the house.

"Now where is your brother and his girl?" I heard.

"Behind ya momma," Jasper said.

Mrs. Hale was beautiful. Practically looking the same since I last saw her.

"Oh my baby," she smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Hi momma," Jasper said.

His mom pulled away from him giving him the chance to give his dad a hug.

"Bella it's so wonderful to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you to Mrs. Hale," I greeted.

"It's Michelle, not Mrs. Hale."

Mrs...I mean Michelle pulled me into a hug.

"Now my boy has been taking care of you right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I grinned.

"Good, now come, dinner is ready."

I said hello and gave a hug to his Mr. Hale or as he told me to call him, Greg. Dinner was amazing, an actual home cooked meal, that didn't get burnt and tasted normal, it tasted like home.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" Michelle asked.

I followed her into another room, freaking out because I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"I'm not going to hurt you or say something rude," she said sitting down.

She motioned for me to sit down across from her.

"You don't hate me do you?" I asked suddenly.

"No. I understand what you were going through," Michelle said.

"Why? I mean I know Jasper and Rose said something about you doing something like I did but I wasn't sure whether they were trying to make me feel better."

"They weren't lying and I'm sure they were trying to make you feel better. When Jasper told me what happened I knew what you were going through. But I am glad you got it through your head that this guy wasn't the one for you, I almost didn't."

"What do you mean you almost didn't?"

"I almost married another guy. The one I fell for when Greg was over seas."

"Oh, but what did you..."

"Bella my son loves you. He's over the moon about you. When he told me that you broke up with him, I told him not to worry because you're a smart girl and were going to come back to him even if it took some time. He just had to wait for you."

"Michelle. I got scared."

"I know you did and I don't blame you for being scared. Greg was still in the Marines when we first got married. I was scared that I could've gotten a visit from an officer telling me that he was dead, missing or injured. Thankfully it was his last tour so I knew it was going to be okay. Jasper was honorably discharged so you don't have to worry about any of that."

"I was so stupid and I couldn't wrap my head around it that, I even broke up with him. My dad even said that it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done."

"To be frank with you, it was stupid but understandable."

"I was afraid that you would hate me."

"I couldn't hate you. You stole my boys heart the moment he saw you."

"We barely..."

"When you two first met he wouldn't shut up about you. My god I had to meet the girl that my son was so head over heels for."

"Really?"

"Really silly girl. I'm just glad that Maria girl is out of the picture. I did not like her one bit."

"Either did Rose."

"_Who did_? I'm pretty sure every single one of his friends didn't."

"Yeah pretty much. She was the complete opposite from what he normally dated."

"She was. Oh my she was quite the bitch from what I heard. I'm glad I never met her."

"Yeah, you're lucky you never met her. She got under your skin."

"Well I'm sorry you had to go through that. Now come on. I'm sure he's having a heart attack being without you for so long."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No. I don't hate you. Trust me. I wouldn't have suggested you comin' down here if I didn't like you."

"Wait you're the one who invited me down?"

"Partly."

"I'm going to tell you now dear, he is going to be stuck by your side for life."

And I was okay with it. I wanted to be stuck by his side. I was glad his parents didn't hate me. I was glad his mother understood with what I was going through and why I did it. I was going to be stuck by his side like glue.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Click the review button and let me know what you all think. It makes me happy :) **


	24. Stay Here Forever

**So I know this is only one chapter for the update, but the next two chapters go together, and I wanted to post them together. Anyways, there is smut in this one. I should be able to post something by Thursday but if not Friday at the latest. **

* * *

**Stay Here Forever**

Boxes were everywhere. No matter where you turned there was a fucking box. My coordination and I didn't mix with cramped spaces mainly because I at times don't pay attention to where I'm going and then wham! I trip over one. Six months of being together we decided to move in together.

"Babe you okay?" Jasper yelled.

"I feel like I broke my fucking toe," I groaned in pain.

Jasper popped out of no where, scaring the shit out of.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, let me see your toe," he said.

He kneeled down grabbing my foot, examining it closely.

"I don't think it's broken," Jasper said.

"It hurts like a bitch," I complained.

He stood up, wrapping me in his arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am with this," Jasper said into my hair.

"I'm excited. I just can't wait to get all these boxes unpacked."

"Me too. The bed and dressers are up so if you want we can..."

"Boxes first, sex later."

"Fine. Kitchen first?"

He unwrapped himself from around me and helped me grab the boxes labeled kitchen. Two hours later, the kitchen was put away. We could wait for food. We had the essentials, milk, bread, eggs, orange juice and cereal. I think we could survive the night, before we went shopping.

The bedroom was next, all of our clothing was put away in a matter of minutes. As I started putting things onto the bookshelf, he was finishing up the closet.

"Hey darlin'," Jasper said from the closet.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"What's this?"

I turned to face him.

"What is what?" I asked.

"This," he said holding up the one thing I didn't want him to find.

"Ahh, no...nothing," I stuttered.

"Really? Are you sure it's nothing?"

He was clearly amused at this.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I said.

He pinned me against the wall.

"So if I push this button, then it's not going to do anything?" he inquired.

"Nope, shouldn't do a thing."

Then he pushed the button. The buzzing sound filled the room, over taking any other sounds.

"I didn't think it was going to do anything?" Jasper asked in fake shock.

The vibrating piece of plastic was being trailed down my arm, over to my chest, circling over my cloth covered nipple. I let out a shakey breath as he kept in the same spot.

"I didn't think this was anything?" Jasper smirked.

"It's...shit," I whimpered as he moved to my other nipple.

"So how many times have you had to use this?"

"On...only a coup..le of times."

It was trailing down my stomach closer to that spot.

"Since we've been dating?" he questioned.

"N..n...no."

Yes, right there. He was slowly moving it up and down the seam of my shorts, over the spot I wanted it. Just like that, it was gone. The buzzing stopped. My eyes quickly met his.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna head down to McDonald's, did you want anything?" Jasper said.

The fucker left me there, wet and horny.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"McDonald's I told you that," Jasper called out from the living room.

I got to the room, just as he was opening the door. I quickly ran to him and pushing him against the door.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" he asked feigning innocence.

"You left me in there fucking wet and horny!"

"You lied telling me that vibrator was nothin'."

"Because it isn't anything. I have the real thing right here."

I grabbed the front of his pants at the noticeable bulge.

"Fuck," he groaned, head falling against the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said prancing away.

Fucker, play with fire and you will get burned. Before I knew what was happening I was being carried into our room and underneath him.

"That wasn't very nice," Jasper growled.

"What you did to me wasn't very nice either," I countered.

"So should we kiss and make up?"

"If you want."

"I think we will."

His lips were on mine in an instant, already forcing the kiss deeper. His hands were already working pushing my shorts down. He pulled my shirt up over my head. My hands were already pushing his basketball shorts down his legs and pulling his shirt up over his head.

"How do you want it?" he asked.

I didn't care just as long as he was fucking me.

"I don't care," I rushed, pushing his boxers down his legs.

My bra was thrown behind as well as my panties. His finger were in me testing me out.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"I plan on it," Jasper smirked against my neck.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as he slid into me. He was mumbling something against my neck as he moved in and out of me.

"Hmmm," I hummed as he sucked on my neck.

"You feel amazing darlin'."

His hands moved down my body to my legs, forcing me to wrap them around his hips. He kept hitting that spot, driving me crazy with each pass.

"Oh god," I whimpered.

He put his weight on his forearms as he thrusts into me harder.

"I'm close," I whimpered.

"Touch yourself," Jasper demanded.

I let my hands slide in between us, pressing against my clit. I circled it helping myself get over that edge. His hand went over mine, making the movements harder and forcing me over the edge. My whole body tensed and I saw stars as my orgasm rocked through me. Jasper's head was thrown back as he came. His whole body tense. God he was beautiful.

He collapsed beside me catching his breath. I moved so my head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat become slower.

"I love you," Jasper mumbled.

"Love you too."

"We Christianed the bed."

"I know."

"Maybe the couch next?"

"Lets just lay here for a while."

So we did. In each others arms. I wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

**Like always I don't own Twilight related items, SM does.  
Drop a line or two because it makes me happy :) **


	25. Battlefield

**Little note to kvsgrl: I sent you a message to answer your question, hopefully you got it.  
So I'd like to apologize for not updating for a little longer than usual. Real Life became slightly busy. I was freaking out because In my geography class I have to do a 50 country map test and I'm not very good with maps, turns out I should read the date it's actually going to be on instead of assuming its the next class we have. Anyways, besides the point, here are the next couple of chapters. Like I said before I'm going to update when I have the chance. Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

**Battlefield**

Three months of living together has been easy...most of the time. We already had our schedules down. We decided to move to Seattle, Jasper got a job as a physical therapist for veterans and I was at a local magazine as a journalist and photographer.

"Hey babe!" Jasper yelled from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Where's...nevermind I found it!"

I rolled my eyes and continued making his lunch for the day. I just had to run into the office and drop of the article I had been working on so I didn't need a lunch. I heard his footsteps come into the kitchen.

"What did you lose?" I asked as he kissed my cheek.

"My socks."

"How do you lose your socks?"

"They fell."

"You are such a goober."

"Your goober."

I kissed him lightly and finished up his lunch.

"I'm only going in to drop some things off and then I'll be here for the rest of the day," I told.

"All right, I don't have a lot of people today so I should be home by three at the latest."

"Okay. Have fun."

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that he was out of the door and on his way to work. I loved living with Jasper, I truly did but there were times we got on each others nerves. This was the first time either of us had actually lived with someone else besides our families so we were still getting used to it.

I gathered everything I needed and quickly checked the article one last time before heading into the office to turn it in. I didn't need to stay because my boss already had seen the article, he just needed a few spelling and punctuation errors to be fixed that I hadn't caught. I was back at the house in under an hour. Now it was time to clean the apartment.

I was a relatively clean person, a few things left out here and there, but I always cleaned them up later or the next day. Jasper was clean too, just not like me; he didn't seem to care whether things were put back in their correct places or not.

So that's what I did. I cleaned the place from top to bottom. Dusting, vacuuming, scrubbing, you name it I probably did it. Everything was spotless, everything was put back in it's rightful place and I was happy.

Jasper came in not even ten minutes later, dropping his stuff on the ground, yelling a hello before slamming the bathroom door shut. He came out two minutes later and wrapped me into a hug.

"Had to pee?" I asked.

He kissed the side of my head.

"So did you want to have an early dinner and just have a movie night or did you want to go out?"

"Doesn't matter. I always look forward to a night out so I can show you off. I'm gonna go take a shower or we can take one together..."

"Already took one."

"Damn. So where'd you wanna go?"

"It doesn't matter you pick."

"How about that music cafe?"

"Sounds good when did you want to go?"

"Around seven?"

I nodded and headed to the closet while he headed into the bathroom. I dug through my closet trying to figure out what to wear. This cafe wasn't your normal cafe it was casual but you felt the need to dress nicely; girls often wore dresses and the guys were also in nice pants and a nice shirt normally a button up.

"Found you," I mumbled to myself.

It was a red vintage cocktail dress Alice got me a few years ago. She said that I need something red in my wardrobe since I mostly wore darker colors when I went out. She said to pair it with a pair of black pumps and a black jewelery so that's what I was gonna do.

"You done in the bathroom?" I asked as Jasper walked in.

He shook his head and kissed me before I headed into the bathroom to start getting ready. I put my hair in curlers before brushing my teeth and starting on my makeup.

"Almost ready darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About six fifteen."

"Give me like fifteen."

"No longer."

I pinned my hair back, letting most of it fall down my back. I made my way into our room and slipped on my dress, jewelery and shoes. As soon as I entered the living room, Jasper's eyes were on me.

"Go change," he said.

I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Go change," he repeated.

I looked down at myself. I wasn't showing anything. The dress wasn't even short and the only thing tight was the bodice.

"I'm not change," I said putting my foot down.

"You're changing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to."

"I'm not going to change just because you want me to. I'm not showing anything! And don't tell me what to do!"

"Just change."

"I'm not changing because you want me to!"

"Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm being difficult. I just want to know why you want me to change out of this dress. Any other time you'd be fine."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you being such a jackass about this? You've never complained about this dress before. It's like you never putting your shit away; do I ever say anything? No I don't because I don't fucking control your every goddamn move! So don't you dare tell me what to wear and what not to!" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"So fucking sorry I don't put something away right away! I'm the one who is doing something physical for work! You just sit there on your ass write some fucking article and then take pictures. Oh boo fucking who. And I'm so fucking sorry that I might be tired and sore when I get home and not have to worry about anything."

"I get that you do fucking physical therapy for a fucking living! I know that. I'm not saying you have to put it away right then and there but I would like not to have to trip over it in the middle of the fucking night when I have to go take a fucking piss!"

"Why don't you watch where you fucking going then!"

This was our first fight. Like I mean major fight we've had a few spats here and there but this one feels different. I didn't want to get into it anymore, so I walked into our room.

"Walking away again?" Jasper laughed harshly, "What a fucking surprise! You have a knack for doing that don't you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked whipping around, "I'm walking away from you before I say something that I'm going to fucking regret."

"Oh what break up with me again? Maybe I should give you paper and pen so you can write it down."

I felt a pang go through my chest.

"Did I say I was going to break up with you?" I asked.

"You mine as well since that's what you do best when something gets hard."

"How the fuck do you get that out of me walking out of the room because I don't want to say something I might regret. Hell if you are so keen on me leaving then why don't go you find fucking Maria."

We were letting all the stops out this time. No holding back.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Jasper said, "You'd like that so you can go back to fucking Riley again don't you?"

"Riley and I broke up because of you! I broke up with him because I was still in love with you! Would I be here right now if I wanted fucking Riley? No I wouldn't be! I would be across the goddamn country fucking him right about now!"

I watched his jaw clench. Serves him right. I didn't anything wrong he started this shit.

"You don't trust me do you?" I asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked back.

"Hell the way you're acting right now proves my point. You don't fucking trust me enough to go out in public wearing this simple dress, need I remind you that nothing is showing. My boobs aren't popping out and pussy isn't hanging out. So tell me what the fuck I have to do to earn your trust back? Because apparently after nine fucking months of being back together you don't trust me."

"I'm done with this shit."

He grabbed his keys.

"Like this solves anything!" I yelled.

"It's solving my problem. I don't feel like getting into it anymore with you," Jasper said.

"Telling me what to do to gain your trust back? Oh that's fucking rich. I'm dying here to know what I have to fucking do to gain it back! I've done everything in my fucking power to earn it back!"

He ignored me, slamming his way out of the apartment. I flung one of my shoes at the door listening to it make a loud bang as it hit the door.

"God dammit!" I yelled throwing my other shoe towards the door.

So much for going out. I didn't know why the whole thing started. I didn't do anything, not that I know of. We were going at each other's jugulars, well more him than me. I knew that when we both got under each others skin neither of us were going to raise the white flag and surrender. I guess right now it was just going to be a battle field.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related that belongs to SM.  
Drop a line or two. It makes me happy :) **


	26. Whatever It Takes

**So part 2 of the update and technically I guess this is a continuation of the pervious chapter. If I would've had both chapters together it would've been like six pages and a lot to read in one take so I thought I'd just break it into two parts for you guys. Anyways, like I said before I'm going to post things when I have the time instead of saying what days I'm going to post things. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Whatever It Takes**

I quickly dialed the one person who I knew would come over right away.

"Hey chick," Alice said as I answered.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?"

"Give me like twenty."

"You have a key right?"

"Yup. I'll see you in a little bit."

Twenty minutes later on the dot, Alice was coming into my apartment.

"Holy shit," I heard her mutter.

Must have tripped over my shoes.

"Can I ask you why your pumps are sitting in front of the door?" Alice asked coming to stand in front of me.

I just looked up at her.

"Oh you look nice, where are you going?"

"Nowhere now."

"Why?"

"Because Jasper and I got into it."

"About?"

"I couldn't even tell you. I come out of the bathroom, and he just demands me to go change."

"And what were you wearing?"

"This."

"Huh. That's just plan stupid. It's not like you're showing anything."

"I know and that's what I told him and I told him that I'm not going to listen to him telling me what to do. I walked away before I said something I would regret. And he goes on to say something along the lines of me always walking away and that I was going to break up with him. He even was like should I get you pen and paper? I mean seriously!"

"Are you breaking up?"

"No. I don't want to. I love him to death. It's just everything has been so intense lately. I'm stressed, he's stressed. It's just...I don't know."

"I wish I knew what to tell you. Jasper's always been intense and you know that."

I knew she was right. When he got stressed he became really intense about the little things.

"I brought Ben and Jerry's. Cheesecake Brownie for you and Strawberry Banana for me," Alice said digging the containers out, "Now go change and come back here so we can talk more."

And that's what I did. I got changed and came back out.

"Anyways, what were these little fights about?" Alice asked handing me my small tub of ice cream.

"Just little things. The one night when I had a night shoot, I just kicked my shoes off somewhere and apparently he went to pee or something in the middle of the night and tripped over them. Then the next morning he basically well I wouldn't call it bitching but he complained and told me all about it."

"Did you start anything?"

"Once or twice. But this one felt different. I don't know how to explain it but it just did."

Her ringtone for Edward started blaring between us.

"Hey...No, I'm with her now...what do you mean...Not that I know of...hold on a second..."

Alice looked over at me, placing the phone against her shoulder.

"Edward wants to know if you want Emmett to beat the shit out of Jasper?" Alice asked.

"What's the point in that?" I asked.

"She says no...just keep in him in one piece...Hold on again..."

"Do you want him here tonight or do you think you're gonna throw your shoes at him again?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want him here right now."

"How about when I leave and get home, I send him back here."

"Whatever works for you."

"Edward, when I get home I'll send him over...as far as I know she won't...don't give...I could kill you right now you know solider boy...Oh don't give me that shit...whatever. Look, I'm hanging out here with her to get her to calm down and once that's done, I'm coming back home, beating the shit out of you and sending you back here."

With that she hung up.

"Don't beat the shit out of him," I pleaded.

"I'm not, I don't want to break a nail or anything," she said.

We broke down in giggles. Before too long, she said she needed to leave and that I needed to face him. Joy. So I decided to clean up my shoes and our glasses before crawling into bed. I wasn't sure when he came home but I knew he did. The bed dipped beside me telling me he was in the room.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I kept silent.

"I deserve this I know," he continued, "I shouldn't have told you to go change. It's just you looked amazing tonight and I knew that every guy in the restaurant would be staring at you, planning to get you away from me. That dress hugged every single curve of your body, making me want to keep you home tonight, but I knew that you wanted to go out. I don't know why I even said for you to change because I knew that you were going to be going home with me. I shouldn't have said your job wasn't demanding. You have those night shoots and all. I was mad and I shouldn't have been. I shouldn't have accused you of wanting to break up with me and going back to Riley because you decided to walk away."

I could tell he was sincere in his apology. I just didn't want to say anything because I was afraid I was going to start to cry.

"I shouldn't have walked away from you tonight. I trust you. I trust you with my secrets, my hope, my love and my life."

I laid there not saying a word. I didn't know what to say. I knew he was sorry for everything tonight. A couple of seconds later I felt him get off the bed and move around in the room. I thought he was changing and getting back into bed but it turns out I was wrong, he left the room. I fell asleep alone and woke up alone. I rolled over looking at the clock it read nine thirty.

I walked out of the room to find Jasper asleep on the couch. He looked so uncomfortable laying there scrunched up on the piece of furniture with the blanket falling on the ground. Just looking at him I couldn't just be mean. I draped the blanket over him before heading into the bathroom. I got a quick shower and got ready for the day. It's not like I really had anything to do since it was Saturday. All I had to do was go grocery shopping.

I checked on Jasper one last time before grabbing my purse and heading down to my car. I headed to the store. Pushing a cart down each aisle picking up anything I knew we needed or what we might want just to snack on. I felt like I was on autopilot. When I went out for groceries, Jasper would be with me. I was just going through the motions. I stopped, looked at the item, picked it up, placed it in the cart and started walking again. That was the process the whole time. Once in the check out line, I sort of got out of the haze long enough to pay before pushing the cart to my car.

When I walked into the apartment, Jasper was already there in front of me grabbing bags from my hands. We didn't say anything. I didn't know if he knew I heard him last night; if he did he hasn't let on that he knew. I watched him stand at the sink gripping the counter like he wanted to break it.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just...I don't know. God. Looking at you last night I just started thinking about all those guys looking at you and...jesus I don't know! I just know that I didn't want them looking at you. And when you started walking away I just hit you where it hurt and I didn't mean to. I was pissed at myself because I was trying to dictate what you could wear and I was getting frustrated with you because you weren't listening to me. I just took it out on you and you have no idea how sorry I am. When you said that I should go back to Maria I knew you were just throwing it back in face. Then you asked me if I didn't trust you."

Jasper looked over at me, he looked tired and frustrated and pissed. I wasn't sure if it was because he was pissed at me or more at himself.

"It broke my heart because I knew that was the one thing that you were afraid of. Dammit Bella, I trust you. I trust you with everything in my life. I shouldn't have insinuated that you were going to go off and fuck Riley. I shouldn't have walked away from you."

I stood there looking at him. I didn't know what to say.

"Please just say something. Anything. I'll do whatever it takes, but please do not leave me," he pleaded.

"Why would I leave you?" I asked.

"Because I was an ass."

"So every time you are being an ass to me I should just leave you?"

I turned to face him, hands on my hips.

"Jasper, you told me what to do and I wasn't showing any more skin than I normally do. I don't understand why you would tell me how to dress," I said.

"I don't understand why I did it either. I guess I became possessive over you. It's just every time we're out together all these guys just stare at you like you're a piece of fuckin' meat."

"Like you told me all those years ago Jasper, they have nothing you."

"Bella..."

"Seriously, they don't have your shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, dazzling white smile and amazing Southern drawl."

Jasper seemed to relax at what I said.

"Jasper, you really pissed me off last night and you are fucking lucky I didn't let Emmett beat the shit out of you," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know you could've. Alice punched me in the arm when she got back to her place," Jasper confessed, "And I know I deserved much more."

"Yes I know but I'm not that big of a bitch to let someone beat the shit out of you."

"You should've. I was such an ass to you last night."

"Jasper it's done and over with. Let's just forget about it and move on."

"Bella please just let me fix this. I'll do anything you ask."

"Just please don't tell me what to do anymore and help me clean around here."

"That's it?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Anything you ask. And I promise I won't tell you what to do," Jasper said.

We stood there staring at each other.

"Can I hug you now?" he asked.

His voice was so small and not the one I was used to.

"I suppose," I sighed.

Jasper pulled me into a hug. I'm going most likely going to sound cheesy when I say this but it had to have been the best freaking hug ever. He kept repeating whatever it takes into my neck. I knew he was going to be true to his word. I wasn't going to leave. I didn't want to leave him and what made him think that was beyond me. We were going to do whatever it took to make sure we didn't go at each others throats in the future.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Anyways, leave me a review it makes me smile :)**


	27. Why Don't We Just Dance

**So here are some chapters for you all. :) I hope you like them. I want to let you all know that there are only a couple more chapters left of this story. Let me know if you want some Jasper POV. I know I'm going to do at least two maybe three. If you want a specific chapter let me know! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Why Don't W****e Just Dance**

Three weeks and everything is back to normal. I wasn't going to complain because he was helping me out more, which I loved and he wasn't trying to tell me what to do either. I did test him a couple of times, and he was smart and kept his mouth shut, but the wheels were turning.

Tonight was our date night which made it a Friday. We both agreed we weren't gonna go out and deal with the crowds. We wanted to stay in and eat, cuddle, kiss, sex, basically whatever we wanted to do.

"So did you want Chinese or something else?" Jasper asked.

"Chinese is good."

I heard Jasper calling in our order to the Chinese place up the street from us. I walked out to find him laying on the couch flipping through channels.

"There's nothin' on," Jasper complained as I laid down on top of him.

"It sucks doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but whatever. I could watch you instead."

I rolled my eyes before laying a kiss on his shirt covered chest.

"How long until Chinese?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes maybe. Are you hungry?"

"Yup. My stomachs gonna eat itself."

"Oh no, wouldn't want that."

"Goodness no."

Jasper captured my lips in a soft kiss just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said getting up.

"Money's on the shelf."

I grabbed the money and opened the door. The small Chinese man smiled and told me the total before handing me my food. I handed him the money telling him to keep the change before he bid me goodnight and headed towards the elevator.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Food."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey it's date night, no being mean."

"I'm not being mean...oh I love you."

I looked down in front of me. Two little boxes were of fried and white rice. Then there was sweet and sour chicken and then beef and broccoli, a couple of egg rolls and then two fortune cookies.

"Share," Jasper said I sat down beside him.

I handed him a pair of chop sticks before digging in to the beef and broccoli.

"Give me a bite," I said.

Jasper fed me a bite of his dinner.

"Edward's gonna propose tonight," Jasper said.

"I figured. Hopefully Alice doesn't have a fart cross ways and say no since it's not even close to their anniversary."

"Think she'd do that? They did start dating like the beginning of the school year junior year so that's sometime in September."

"That's what five months away and plus she's Alice."

"True."

"I don't know. She has an idea something big is gonna happen tonight. I mean Edward and her are destined to be together, so I highly doubt she'd say no."

"Very true. You want anything to drink?"

"Whatever you're having."

Jasper came back with two beers in his hands.

"So tonight, we aren't doing anything what so ever," I declared.

"That's what we planned on. Movies, or what?"

"Hmm, I don't care."

Jasper grabbed our empty containers and threw them away.

"Remember to open them at the same time," I said taking the wrapper off.

We both cracked the cookies and read the small slips of paper.

"What's yours sweets?" Jasper asked.

"Love always and deeply," I read off the paper, "Yours?"

"Love is for the lucky and the brave."

"I agree on both."

"Do you?"

"Yup."

I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Come back here," Jasper demanded pulling me into him.

Our lips connected in a passionate kiss. I pulled away breathless.

"Hmm, so we're gonna do something different tonight," Jasper told.

"And what is going to be different with tonight?" I asked.

"Help me move the couch and tables."

I stared at him in confusion but helped him anyways.

"We're dancing," Jasper grinned.

"I don't dance and you know this."

"It's all in the leading darlin'."

Jasper just grinned before turning the music on. Country; figures that's what he would choose. He grabbed my hand pulling me into him.

"You're gonna dance one way or another sweets," Jasper grinned.

I didn't doubt it. The night was fun and silly. I ended up standing on the tops of his feet as he twirled us around the free space in the living room.

"I love you," Jasper said into my hair as the music slowed down.

"Love you too," I murmured.

"I got you something."

I gave him a look.

"Don't give me that; I saw it and it looked like you and I couldn't help but get it."

"Jasper..."

"Just let me give you something please."

His face quickly morphed into the puppy dog look. Now usually I don't fall for it but with his baby blue eyes I couldn't help but fall for it.

"Fine," I sighed giving in.

He lifted me up off of his feet and placed me on the floor.

"Stay there," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes as he ventured off into another room. I heard him moving things out of the way and before he came back into the room.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Jasper said.

I did as I was told. I felt him place something in my hands.

"Open."

I looked down and saw a small jewelry box opened. It held a necklace. That was in the shape of a heart. The center was a ruby and around it were diamonds. My eyes snapped up to his. He looked nervous as I stood there staring at the fine piece of jewelry.

"I can..." he started.

"Oh I love it!" I said cutting him off, "Help me put it on."

Jasper's smile was like one you would see a kid in a candy store. It was adorable. He took the necklace out of the box, moving behind me as I lifted my hair off my neck so he could put it on me.

"It's my heart," Jasper said in my ear, "So you know you'll always have it."

I leaned back into his embrace as he swayed as to the music. Then we started moving. Down the hall and into our bedroom.

Yup, wouldn't have it any other way. Dancing just because we could, him being romantic and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Like always I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It makes me happy :)**


	28. Always The Love Songs

**So here is the second chapter of the update for the day. Like I said in the last chapter, there's only a couple more left. I just counted and there's two, including the epilouge. There are going to be Jasper POV chapters, so I'd keep the story on alerts for a couple more weeks if you want to read them. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Always The Love Songs**

It's been a year and a half since I first saw Jasper again. It's been a year since we started dating. I wouldn't change any of it; the fights, the kisses, the hugs, the laughs, the smiles and I can't forget about the sex. It's all been worth it.

We were both finally able to meet in the middle and get off of work for a couple days to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the city life. We wanted to slow down and not have to worry about rushing around.

"And you are sure you have everything?" Jasper asked one last time as we checked the car.

"Yes. I'm sure. If not I still have some at Charlie's," I assured.

"So we need to get going then I guess."

"I told Charlie we'd be down there by four so we probably should just in case we hit some sort of traffic."

So here we are two hours later, stuck in traffic.

"I told you we should leave earlier!" I said.

"Well I didn't think we'd have to deal with this much traffic."

I rolled my eyes and propped my feet up on the dash board.

"So now what?" I asked looking over at him.

"You could always..." Jasper trailed.

"No."

No way in hell was I gonna give him road head in the state of Washington. I'm pretty sure if we got pulled over that they would most likely know Charlie which wouldn't be a good thing.

"If we would get pulled over and I was in the middle of giving you head, and they knew who my father is you would be dead and your body would never be found," I explained.

"Please tell me you were joking about me being dead?" he said looking over at me.

"Nope."

The traffic slowly started moving again, letting us get closer to the small town. Two hours later we were pulling into my dad's house. I was glad to be home for a couple of days. Not having to worry about anything.

"So we're going to have dinner with dad tonight and then, I think he said he has to pull a double tomorrow but don't hold me to it," I explained.

Charlie greeted us as soon as we got of the car. He gave Jasper a hand shake and pulled me into a hug.

"I take it you went the long way and got stuck in the traffic?" Charlie asked helping us take a bag into the house.

"Yeah, it was a jack-knifed tractor-trailer," I explained.

"Sue is on her way over."

Jasper looked over at me mouthing Sue. I shook my head, telling him that I'd tell him about it later.

"So you're gonna get us to cook for you two tonight?" I asked.

"No, she said she wanted to cook," Charlie said.

I wasn't going to argue. It was nice not to have to deal with cooking for once.

"I'm gonna go change I'll be back down," I told both men of my life.

I kissed both of their cheeks and headed upstairs. I got changed and went to the bathroom. When I came back down, Sue was already in the kitchen cooking away. Charlie and Jasper were in the living room watching some old sports game. They weren't alone though, there were two other guys.

"Bella, you remember Jake and Seth right?" Charlie asked as soon as he saw me.

"Still cliff diving?" I grinned.

"Not as much. The girls are afraid we're gonna break a bone or two," Jake grinned back.

Jasper didn't seem to comfortable with how at ease I was with Jake and Seth. If he got jealous, I would have his balls and he would be sleeping on the floor or down on the couch this entire trip.

"Oh! Did you get the copies of the pictures I took of you guys?" I asked suddenly remembering the shoot.

"Yes. Leah has some of them framed and then Emily made some into an album," Seth explained.

"All right awesome. I'm gonna go in and see if Sue needs any help."

The boys merely nodded before averting their gaze back to the game.

"Sue," I said, "Did you need help?"

"No, just keep me company," She smiled turning towards me.

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, trying to get your father to eat healthier. I mean how much steak and potatoes can a man eat before turning into one!"

"That's how it's always been you should know that by now."

"Very true but my goodness he does like his food. So how are you and Jasper doing?"

"Pretty good."

"And what is that hanging around your neck?"

I automatically reached towards the heart pendant.

"He got it for me," I said untucking it from my shirt.

She quickly turned around stopping her cooking for a moment.

"Oh my that is gorgeous!" Sue gushed.

"I know."

"For Valentine's Day, your anniversary. When did you get it?"

"Neither. It was our date night one Friday a couple of months ago. He just surprised me with it."

"That boy of yours a romantic."

"I know."

"Set the table for me. Leah is coming over in about fifteen minutes once she gets off of work."

"All right. So that would be seven plates?"

"Yeah. Its you, Jasper, Jake, Leah, Seth, your father and myself. So yes seven."

I grabbed the seven plates started setting them around the dining room table and then I grabbed all the silverware. I was excited for this dinner. I got to have my family and loved ones around me. Sue then ordered me to see what the boys wanted to drink. Beer was what they said.

"Beer seriously? Seth you aren't even old enough yet," I said putting my hands my hips.

"What? Why can't I? I mean seriously I got another year and a half!" Seth exclaimed.

"I don't care. You four choose between water and tea."

I knew Jasper was going to choose tea. The other three chose water.

"Bella you look amazing!" Leah said as soon as she saw me.

We wrapped each other in a hug.

"Way to put your foot down in there. I swear Seth thinks he can do anything now since Jake and I are dating," she explained.

"What are they drinking?" Sue asked.

"One tea and three waters," I answered.

Leah helped me get the drinks ready. Five minutes later we were all sitting at the table digging into the food that was on the table. Conversation flowed easily. Each of us telling what we were up to and what not.

"All right now when are you two getting married?" Sue asked.

Jasper and I looked between each other and then over to Jake and Leah. We had no idea who she was talking about.

"I'm talking about Bella and Jasper," she explained further.

We looked at each other again both unsure of what to say.

"We haven't really discussed it yet," I said shifting uncomfortably in my sit.

She huffed before Leah quickly changed the subject. Once dinner was done, Sue insisted that Seth was going to do the dishes. She shooed Jasper and I out of the house once she heard that we were meeting up with the others.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable I didn't know she was going to say anything," I said as we headed over to Alice and Emmett's place.

"It's fine," Jasper said grabbing my hand.

"It caught me off guard."

"Do you think about it?"

"Getting married?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not gonna lie but yeah."

"What do you see?"

"Something small, just family and close friends. You in your Marine's suit and me with Charlie walking down the aisle and then sort of somewhere like your ranch."

"Momma would love it if it was down in Texas."

"So if we do, we could have it down there right?"

"Yeah. It would be nice to have dry weather instead of rainy."

"And your mom would be excited too."

"Yes she would be. Alice is probably pissed that we're late."

"She'll survive. She'll probably threaten me with helping her planning her wedding again. And we all told her that there wasn't going to be any wedding planning these next couple of days."

"Yeah and now Rose and Emmett have something special to tell us."

I knew it didn't have to do with marriage. They got married about two months ago.

"Any idea what is it?" I asked as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Nope. She wouldn't tell me anything," Jasper answered.

We walked hand in hand up the walk-way. The door was swung open before we could even knock.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Alice complained, "Rose won't tell us anything because she wanted you guys here."

"Family dinner," I answered.

That's all she was getting. I wasn't about ready to tell her Sue asked us when we were getting married.

"Rose they're here so tell us what you want to tell us!" Alice all but yelled.

"Jesus, you two want anything to drink?" Emmett asked.

We both agreed. He handed us each a bottle of beer.

"Now tell us so she doesn't have a heart attack because she doesn't know something," Edward said slipping his arm around his fiance.

I watched the already married couple silently communicate to each other.

"We're pregnant," Rose told.

Silence. Absolute silence. I didn't know what to say. Obviously Jasper didn't either because I felt him stiffen beside me before finally the words processing and he relaxed.

"Oh. My. God!" Alice squealed.

The smaller girl launched herself onto the blonde.

"How far along?" Jasper asked.

"About three months," Emmett answered.

The man was glowing with excitement.

"Have you picked any names out yet?" I asked.

"Nope not yet, it's just so exciting you know? I mean me of all people having a kid!" Emmett grinned.

"You can barely take care of yourself," Jasper joked.

"Laugh it up."

"We're gonna head out to the lake you guys wanna come?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I got the truck if you guys just wanna take it," Jasper answered for us.

We packed a cooler with beer and water, grabbed blankets and headed out to the truck. Once we got there, we got situated, me in between Jasper's legs, Alice doing the same with Edward and Rose the same with Emmett.

We didn't really do anything. Just talking about anything we wanted to. Okay, so majority of it was about the wedding, but we weren't planning, we were just talking about it. Jasper and I broke down, telling them about the marriage question Sue asked us. The group understood we weren't ready to take that step in our relationship. Alice forced it out of us, whether we talked about it and of course we had to talk about the details we had already talked about.

Jasper and Edward decided to break out their guitars and start playing with Jasper singing. It was always the love songs that came out of his mouth. Edward sang a song or two, somewhat changing the pace of the song choices. The night was perfect, under the stars with my loved ones. I wouldn't change it for the world. My best friend was getting married, the one who was like my sister was having a baby. Love songs were playing through out the night, laughs were heard and silence of nothing going on was deafening but very much welcomed.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Let me know what you think it makes me happy :) **


	29. As Long As You Love Me

**So just to let you all know this is the second to last chapter, one more to go (the epilouge). I do have Jasper POV I think six, could be less, might be more. I don't know, I might post some of them tonight and then some whenever I get the chance again.  
Twilightnemo: Three reviews in one day is okay it made me smile :D . As for why not so many reviews, I couldn't tell you why I haven't gotten many. I don't like bribery even though I did it once, but didn't get much on that.  
kvsgrl: To answer your question on the next story, I'm going to do Tyler/Blake for the Covenant. I think I sent you a message on it but I'm not sure. But just keep a look out for it.  
Like always hope you like the chapter :) **

* * *

**As Long As You Love Me**

Just about two years of dating (again) everything was perfect. Of course we had our fights but it was something we were always able to work through. Rose and Emmett had their baby, Grace Elizabeth. Six months old and a chubby happy little thing. Edward and Alice were married now, both girls hounding Jasper and I to get married. I always told them that he hasn't asked and I haven't answered.

Right now in our lives we were redoing some of our rooms. Mainly just new furniture and new appliances for the kitchen. I was in the bathroom while Jasper was in the kitchen when I heard a thumpl

"Bella!" Jasper yelled.

The hairbrush fel from my hand and I ran out to where he was crouched down on the floor. Oh sweet baby Jesus, this wasn't good.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like I broke my little toe," he whined.

I stared at him like he had grown three heads.

"Jasper! I swear to god I thought you broke something or did something to your knee!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up.

"I'm sorry."

He quickly stood up wrapping me in his arms. He laid kisses on my faces, causing me to giggle uncontrollably.

"I love you," Jasper sighed.

"Love you too."

We stood there for a couple of minutes before I pulled away.

"How's your toe?" I asked.

"Better now," he grinned.

"Good. Is everything done?"

"Yeah. Emmett left. He yelled bye but I guess you didn't hear him since you were running the blow dryer."

"I see. So tell me, what did you trip over?"

"The couch."

"And you laugh at me?"

"I feel your pain now."

"Sure you do. Do you want anything to eat?"

"We are going out."

"Oh what for?"

"Just because."

"And where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Take a sweater with you. You know what, I'll just give you my jacket."

"When are we leaving?"

"Around six thirty."

I looked over at the VCR clock. Two hours. Joy just what I wanted.

"Seriously? You give me two hours to get ready? Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Alice!" I said.

Jasper kissed the side of my head as I started towards our bedroom. I looked through the closet looking for the one dress I haven't worn yet and the shoes to match.

"How fancy is this place?" I asked.

"Whatever you wear is going to look perfect Darlin'" Jasper assured.

Fine then, don't tell me. I went back to the bathroom and finished working on my hair. It ended up in curls cascading down my shoulders. Jasper and I switched rooms. I slipped on my dress and string of perals and matching bracelet. I looked at myself in the mirror hanging on the back of our door.

My dress was a fifties style, with an A-line skirt. It was royal blue with white polka dots and a white bow around the waist with the underskirt showing about an incch under the hem. The shoes were peep toe pumps also blue. I took one last look making sure everything was perfect.

"Sweets you ready?" Jasper called out.

I stepped out of the room giving him my answer. I looked Jasper over. He was wearing all black, from his shoes to even the button up shirt underneath the blazer. He was wearing his family ring, his watch and a leather bracelet.

"You look breath taking," Jasper complimented.

"You look very handsome," I smiled.

He laid a small kiss on my lips before leading me out to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

My question was met with silence. The only thing I got out of it was a kiss on my knuckles.

"Really please tell me," I begged.

"Sweets it's a surprise," Jasper answered.

I huffed sinking back into my seat. When he finally parked, we were in a parking lot, I was too busy not paying attention to see where we parked by. Before I could even get the chance to open my car door, Jasper was already there opening it for me. He held his hand out helping me out of the car. As soon as we rounded the building I realized where we were. The Music Note. I loved this place. It was our place. The one place we could be ourselves and not have to worry about anything else.

Before we said anything the hostess was leading us to a table outside. It was deserted, usually at least half the place was filled up.

"It seems like we are by ourselves," I observed.

I loved sitting outside. The terrace above always had string lights and candles on all the tables were always lit.

"I'm assuming you two want your regulars," our waitress said coming to us.

I smiled at our waitress as she walked away. I could've sworn she winked at him.

"Did she just wink at you?" I asked.

"No," Jasper answered.

"It looked like it."

"You're seeing things babe."

"I must be."

Jasper's hand grabbed mine lacing his fingers with mine.

"You look absolutely breath taking tonight," Jasper flattered once again.

"Why thank you kind sir," I smiled.

He laid a kiss on my hand. I was glad to have a night to ourselves. We talked about anything and everything as we waited for our dinner. The conversation never stopped as we ate. Once we were done, I ended up going to the bathroom.

"What do you I want?" I asked into the phone.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice asked.

"It's date night."

"Shit I'm sorry. I was going to see if you and Jasper wanted to come out with Edward and I tonight. Obviously you aren't going to want to."

"Obviously."

"So what are you wearing?"

"Alice..."

"What it's date night you two usually go out."

"Fine. That cute blue dress with white polka dots and matching shoes. And then I'm using that blue clutch you got me. And I'm wearing the pearls he got me."

"Oh you sound so cute and your hair?"

"Curled and down."

"Oh prefect, well I guess I'll let you go then."

I said a quick goodbye before heading back to our table. Jasper smiled at me as I sat back down.

"Sorry, Alice ended up calling," I explained sitting down.

"It's fine. I ordered desert."

I sat down, looking at Jasper squirming slightly as he sat there. I took a sip of my wine, watching him over the glass. I glanced down at the table as I put the glass down. Sitting there in front of my plate was a small black box sitting opened. There, nestled in between the fluff was a ring. Not just any ring but his mothers ring. When I looked up, Jasper was down on one knee in front of me.

"Darlin," Jasper said, "I love you so much. Through everything we've been through you I can't picture anyone other than you beside me. You still make lose my breath much like the first time we ever met. I can't imagine my life without you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

My breath caught in my throat looking down at him.

"Yes," I whispered.

His eyes got huge.

"Yes!" I all but yelled, "Yes a million times over."

Jasper grabbed the small box, pulling the ring out and slipping it onto my finger. Jasper stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much," Jasper said into my hair.

I pulled away from him slightly looking up at him.

"I love you," I smiled.

I was getting married to my best friend, my soul mate, the one I wanted forever. His proposal to me, seemed like that as long as I loved him he didn't care what I did, where I came from, what was going to happen in the future. He loved me for me and I loved him for him.

I was going to be Mrs. Bella Hale. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Like always I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
****Please leave a review it makes me happy :)**


	30. Epilouge

**So sad this is the last chapter. I will probably post a couple of Jasper's POV later today. So keep a look out. Anyways, I hope you liked this story. I had a fun time writing it. :) Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

**The Only Exception**

Five years today. Five years of us being married. I wouldn't change any of it. I wore the ring proudly. I remember the day just like it was yesterday.

_Charlie was beside me, waiting on the signal for us to head down the make shift aisle. Our wedding was being held at the Hale's ranch. It's a small gathering. Just our family and close friends. Emmett and Edward were standing beside Jasper. Alice and Rosalie were walking in front of me. My mom and Phil were sitting in the front row, along with Sue, dad's girlfriend. _

_The wedding planner gave us the cue to start walking. The music started playing and my father, in a suit, walked me down in my simple but eloquent dress, down the aisle. Jasper was dressed in his Marines suit looking amazing like always. I was in front of him, holding his hand, waiting for the rest of our lives to start together._

"_We are gathered here today..."_

_I know it's sad to say but I drowned out most of the words up until the vows were supposed to be said. We ended up writing our own, only to reveal them once we were getting married._

"_I promise to love you, Bella, until the end of time. I knew that the first time I saw you I knew that you were the one for me. Your blush drives me wild. Your chocolate brown eyes always tell me what you're thinking. Your smile lights up the whole room. I plan on laughing, smiling, crying and loving you for the rest of my life."_

_With that he slid the ring on my finger with the biggest smile, all blinding white teeth. The pastor motioned for me to take Jasper's ring and begin speaking._

"_Jasper, I knew the moment I saw you walking into History class with your cowboy boots that you were different. You showed me how to love and not be afraid to. I promise that I won't ever leave you no matter how scared or hard it becomes. Your blues always reveal how you feel about me. I plan on staying beside you day after day for as long as I live. You are my only exception"_

_I slide the ring on his finger. With that the pastor announced us as husband and wife and cued us for the kiss. The first kiss as husband and wife was sweet and perfect, we both gave the same amount of passion and love._

_I was officially Mrs. Isabella Hale._

Have we had our fights in the past five years. Yeah we have, but we always made up. Hot, passionate make up sex was always the best. That's how Peter Michael came about. He's officially three. A giant ball of energy. We chose Peter Michael because it was one of Jasper best friends in the Marines. He was one of those who lost their lives in the fateful day about seven years ago.

If Jasper wouldn't have come into my life senior of high school, I think that I wouldn't be where I was today. I wouldn't be with the love of my life, have the best of friends and one ball of energy for a son.

Jasper is the exception.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Leave a review and make me happy :)**


	31. Jasper Meets Maria

**So here is one of the six Jasper POV. I'm probably going to update the rest of them between today and tomorrow so I apologize for those of you who have this story on alert/favorite you will be getting a lot of emails about it being updated. Anyways, don't hate the chapter, I just wanted to show how Jasper and Maria met. **

* * *

**Jasper Meets Maria**

The last thing I remember was a loud boom. I remember hearing someone yelling, I remember thinking about my family, I remember thinking about Bella. Then everything went black. When I woke up I heard beeping, I felt stiff and couldn't move.

"You're awake," I heard a soft voice say.

I turned my head to see a woman. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked like she was hispanic descent.

"Don't try and sit up," she said, "You've been through a lot these past couple of days."

I couldn't tell you what was going on even if you asked me.

"Did you want to try and speak?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Ja..Jasper," I croaked out.

"Good. Here's some water."

She held a cup with a straw in front of me. I relished the cool liquid go down my throat to cool the burning.

"I'll sit you up," she said.

I felt the bed underneath me start moving up.

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

"I hurt," I said, voice husky from the lack of talking.

"That's normal. Your vitals look good. I'll let you adjust for a little bit. If you need anything my names Maria, just yell for me."

I finally got to look around. I was in a hospital. There were many other guys and women in the room. Some were still asleep other sitting up in the bed reading or talking to the person beside them. I looked down at my body. My left arm was covered in a bandage and my right wrapped until my elbow. I lifted the covers and looked at my legs. My left leg was in a cast and my right was left unmarked besides stitches on my shin. I could feel something on my head. I automatically knew I had gauze wrapped around it.

"Jasper," Maria smiled as she came back over.

I half smiled in return.

"I'm going to check your head wound," she said, dropping the clipboard in her hands on the table beside me.

I stayed still as she moved around me taking the wrapped bandage from my head.

"You have about twenty five stitches from the middle of your forehead until around your ear," she explained, "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I remember driving around for a normal patrol. Then a loud boom and then everything was black."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Did I want to know? I couldn't tell you. I just knew that this wasn't a very good outlook for some if not all six of us in the Humvee.

"How about this. I'll just tell you about your injuries," she suggested.

I shook my head and started listening to her.

"Your left arm was heavily cut up, you have a little over a hundred stitches, they all aren't in a line, some are in clusters because of the glass that had cut you. Your right arm only has about twenty. Your left leg is broken, in multiple places, your knee was basically shattered. Your right leg has about thirty stitches also. Your chest has about fifty stitches because of the glass being shattered in the blast," Maria explained.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost a week."

"Does my family know?"

"Yes. Your parents are going to meet you when we air lift you to the states. You are currently in a medical hospital in Berlin, Germany. Since you are up, we're going to fly you out to a military hospital over in Boston."

I leaned back into the mattress wanting this to all be a dream.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Ask away."

"How many of us..."

"Two including you."

"So..."

"Your friend is up and moving, I'll bring him over here so you can talk."

She left before wheeling over a friend. Ben was sitting there with his leg in a cast and arm in a sling.

"Hey," Ben grinned.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Felt the same way when I first woke up too."

I felt awkward sitting there not knowing, what to say.

"Don't try to blame yourself for this," Ben said, "I did for about two days but I got sense knocked into me."

"But we're alive."

"And damn lucky from what I understand."

"Do you remember anything?"

"We were on our normal patrol. We didn't detect and IED. We either ran over it or were pretty damn close to it to activate it. I know Johnny was in very bad shape when we came in, but he lost a lot of blood and his body couldn't handle it."

"Did he..."

"No. They made sure he didn't."

We sat there in a comfortable silence. Turns out he was getting airlifted tomorrow back over to Virginia Beach medical center. When the next day rolled around I was glad to get out of that hospital. Maria was coming with me on the ride. It turns out her nursing overseas was over.

Even though she wasn't assigned to my floor at the hospital, Maria came to visit me anyways. She was what I needed to keep my mind off of things. I was glad Ben was the one to tell me about the whole ordeal. I was being honorably discharged. I would've reenlisted but since my one leg was completely shattered I'm not going to be able to.

I got an apartment in Boston, going through physical therapy. As much as my parents and sister hated it, but Maria and I have been getting closer plus Alice and Edward were about four hours away. They said that they were going to come down each weekend to make sure I was okay.

Rose and Emmett took about two weeks off once I got my own place to help me out.

"Jazz," Rose said.

"What Rose?" I asked.

"Did you want Bella to know?"

I looked over at her. She looked nervous.

"No," I answered.

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still care for her but obviously she's going on with her life so why does she need to worry about me."

She truly didn't need to worry about me. I wasn't lying when I said I still cared about her. I think I always will. She was the first person that I fell in love with. Did it hurt when she ended it in a letter. Yes it did. If she wanted to become what we were, it'd take a hell of a lot of trust gaining and whatever else to have it back to where we were.

Six months later, I was almost completely healed. My scars were visible and my leg was healed. I still had to go through physical therapy to get complete function but I was basically good as new. Maria and I have been dating for about four months give or take a day or two.

I was finally getting everything back into my life together.

* * *

**Like always I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Let me know what you think and make me happy :) **


	32. Jasper POV I'm All Right

**Here is update number two on Jasper's POV. Some of these, I put two chapters in one, as you can tell from the title. Anyways, I divided it where the chapters go into each other. Um, I think that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**I'm All Right/ Trouble With Love **

**Jasper POV**

I've decided to stay in Boston for a little while working on becoming a physical therapist for wounded veterans. Maria was still a nurse but she transferred to a doctors office for a regular nine to five job. We've been dating for the past year and I was content at where our relationship was. We didn't talk about moving in together, we knew that it might turn into that one day but we both liked living by ourselves more than with someone else. I never really got to have that peace and quiet of living by myself because of me going into

"Babe you almost ready?" I called out from Maria's living room.

Emmett had invited us to come to this club tonight with a bunch of other people. It's not that I didn't want to go but I felt like I _needed_ to go. I couldn't tell you why but I just had that feeling like something was going to happen.

"Yeah, sorry I dropped the back of my earring," she said coming out of her room.

"You look lovely," I said kissing her cheek.

In all honesty, I was pretty sure that the reason she took so long was because she couldn't find anything to wear, the back of the earring thing was a possibility but I knew her. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans and a glittery silver halter top and a pair of heels. He was hair was down like it normally was when we went out.

We were supposed to be at the club about a half hour ago. A half hour later we were finally in the club. Luckily we didn't have to wait to get in, we by-passed the long ass line and headed in. I swear I was seeing things, as we headed back to the private area that we normally hung out at, I saw flashes of long brown hair, not just any long brown hair, _her_ hair. I could pick it out anywhere. Before we could say anything, Paul was already bitching.

"Finally! After a fucking hour. Did you get lost or did you have a fucking quickie?" Paul yelled.

"Traffic is a bitch," Maria said.

"She actually wasn't sure of what to wear," I countered her excuse.

I told Maria I was going to go grab her a drink. Ten minutes later after fighting the crowd I was carrying both her and mine's drinks. When I returned Maria was talking to someone I didn't know.

"And who is your friend?" I asked cutting in.

I saw the girl freeze as I asked.

"That is Bella Emmett's old friend," Paul told.

Holy fucking shit. I watched her turn around.

"Bella?" I asked confused.

She looked amazing in a blue dress and a pair of black leggings and pair of fuck-me-heels. Her brown hair was just as I remembered, long and wavy. She still had the curves I remembered her to have. Then her eyes met mine, chocolate brown, filled with so many different emotions. We both just stared at each other not knowing what so say.

"Jasper."

Her voice was still the same as I remembered. It was like as soon as I saw her she was gone. Saying she had to get up tomorrow morning. I looked over at Emmett who motioned me away from our group of friends.

"I didn't know she was going to be here," Emmett started.

"It's fine, I was just shocked to see her," I said running my hands through my hair.

"She looks good doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Give me her number."

Emmett stared at me like I had three heads.

"Please I want to talk to her."

I hated begging but I did want to talk to her.

"Fine, 202-453-2314," Emmett recalled.

I quickly added into my phone before we both returned to our friends.

Two days. Two long fucking days before I got the balls to call her. When she answered she sounded shocked when I asked her if it was her. Obviously it was, I knew her voice the moment she answered.

"How'd you get me number?" she asked.

"Emmett."

She cut to the chase asking what I wanted. When I asked her if we could meet up, she seemed surprised. So here I am waiting on her. I would be lying if I said that the conversation wasn't awkward, because really it was. I didn't know what was going to happen when we met up and I sure has hell didn't know how she was going to react when I had called her.

When I saw her walking towards the door of the coffee shop I got up and ordered a black coffee for me and I hoped she still drank hot chocolate more than she did coffee.

"I assume you still drink hot chocolate every time you are here," I said coming towards her.

She stuttered out an answer as I we sat down. Buying her hot chocolate was the least I could do since I asked her to meet up at the last minute. We sat there not saying anything, not sure of what to say. Then she got down to it asking me what I wanted.

"I don't hate you," I blurted.

"I never said you did."

I went on to explain what I was talking about, telling her about the line in her letter telling me that I should hate her. She looked confused.

"Maria, I met her when...I'll talk about that later. I figured that if you were happy that's all that mattered. Like you said what we had was special but I guess we grew out of it. I'm not going to lie I was heart broken when I got the letter, but I figured if Edward liked the guy then everything was okay with him. He said you were happy and I wasn't going to fight to win your love back from across the ocean."

She apologized and I knew she was sorry. Then she asked who Maria was. I explained who she was and how I met her. I knew that this part of the conversation was the one I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her about.

"I don't remember all of what happened but my team and I were driving through one of the deserted towns. There was an IED that we didn't detect and after that it was hazy but when I woke up I was in the hospital with gauze around my head and many parts of my body."

When I told her what an IED was her face paled. I assured that I was fine now. We sat there in an awkward silence.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered softly.

I wasn't sure if she was lying but I wasn't going to question her any further. I looked down at my watch, it read back telling me that I needed to get headed to class. I asked her if she wanted to meet up again and she amazingly agreed to it. Then I said it.

"You look beautiful like always," I smiled before heading outside.

I couldn't believe I said that. I was all right with everything. The only problem was, I wasn't over Bella I knew I never was going to be over her. I loved Maria but something was missing. Bella was happy with someone else and was in love with him.

When I got back to my apartment, I noticed Maria already there curled up on the couch, asleep. I stood there watching her. She had brown hair around her shoulders, brown eyes, small nose and a full bottom lip and dark skin. She wasn't Bella. Bella had long flowing brown hair, big brown eyes, cute button nose and full lips, top and bottom and pale skin. Bella was what I wanted and I knew I couldn't have her since she was with this other guy. I'd have to suck it up and try and get over it.

* * *

**Like always, I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Please review it makes me happy :) **


	33. Jasper POV Walking On Sunshine

**So this is only one chapter in Jasper POV unlike the last one. Anyways, I wanted to do this chapter, to show you what _did_ happen between Jasper and Bella the night they got trashed after Bella, Alice and Edward graduated. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Walking On Sunshine**

**Jasper POV**

Watching Bella walk across the stage as an official college graduate, made me happy. She worked really hard to get where she wanted and she deserved it. As a surprise Edward and Alice came down after they graduated a week earlier.

"So here's to the three of you graduating college!" I toasted.

We clinked our shot glasses together before throwing it back. I lost count of how many I had. Bella looked gorgeous tonight. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail and pangs falling into her eyes. The pants she wore showed off her legs and ass, while the tight black shirt helped show off her curves.

Edward and I were left at the high top table as Alice dragged Bella off to the dance floor.

"You're fucked you know that right?" Edward smirked.

"Trust me I know."

"Why don't you just tell her that you and Maria broke up?"

"It's her night."

"Well you'd probably make her night if you told her."

He had a point.

"Yeah you have a point, but I don't know it just doesn't seem right to tell her...what the fuck are you watching?"

"Straight ahead," he said not even looking at me.

I followed his gaze to where he was looking. Sweet mother of Pearl. Alice and Bella were dancing. Not just dancing but dancing with each other. Their hands glided down their bodies, ending up on their waists, making sure that they don't lose each other.

"You sure you don't want to tell her now?" Edward asked.

I left his question unanswered as I headed towards Bella, my hands replaced Alice's as the song changed. Alice didn't get a chance to say anything because Edward was dragging her further into the dance crowd.

"You look amazing dancing," I said, letting my Southern drawl take full effect.

She relaxed into my embrace as we moved. I trailed kisses down he neck, knowing full well how much I was effecting our already cloudy judgements. I forced her to turn towards me, her brown eyes meeting mine as we danced. I slipped one of my legs between hers, grinding, showing her how much I wanted her.

Some time later, I ended up dragging her home, while Alice and Edward went back to their hotel room. I was balancing Bella in my arms, while I tried to open up her apartment door.

"Bella, I'm going to have let you down so I can open up your door," I told her gently.

She nodded but held on to my arm keeping herself steady as I opened the door.

"You know Jazz," Bella slurred, "I think Maria is a bitch. She doesn't deserve you. Hell I don't deserve you."

"Uhuh, and why is that?" I asked, shutting the door behind us.

"Because _she _liked PDA too much. And _I _broke up with you in a letter. She's not the bitch I am."

"You aren't a bitch sweets."

"I'm not?"

She suddenly turns facing me, her big brown eyes suddenly filled with pure confusion.

"No, you aren't a bitch," I said, "You're sweet, compassionate, caring and the kindest person I know. You're strong willed and stand your ground when you need to. That my darlin' is an independent woman with her head on straight not a bitch."

"Really?"

"Really darlin'."

My eyes flicked down to her lips and back to her eyes. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't. I didn't want her drunk when we did, I wanted her sober.

"You okay darlin?" I asked pulling back slightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I watched her stumble her way to the bathroom before I heard the tall tale signs of her throwing up. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way into the bathroom. I sat down beside her pulling her hair out of her face.

"I think I drank too much," Bella groaned.

I didn't say anything. I got a wet wash cloth and handed it to her. She wiped her face before grabbing the bottle of water that I was holding in front of her.

"Lets get you to bed," I said.

She didn't say anything, she simply just closed her eyes and let me carry her to her bed. She was sound asleep before her head even hit the pillow. I laid her down gently and before pulling off her shoes.

"Night darlin'," I said, kissing her cheek.

I crawled in beside her, wrapping her in my arms, letting sleep over take me. When I woke up, she was sound asleep. I got up and headed to the bathroom to get her some pain killers. I refilled her water bottle and came back in, placing it on her night stand.

When I woke up again, she was moving around, wiggling, to get out of my arms.

"There is Advil on your table along with water. Just going out on a limb and say you need it."

I knew she had to be freaking out whether we did something or not last night.

"And we didn't do anything," I said into her shoulder.

She relaxed, telling me she was going to go take a shower. She gathered her things and headed into the bathroom. I rolled onto my back, stretching as I started fully waking up. She curled back into me as I started telling her what happened last night. I might've lied and told her that Alice and Edward both helped us into the house. I didn't want her freaking out thinking that we had sex and that she might've said something she didn't want to admit, of course she did say she didn't deserve me and called herself a bitch but I wasn't going to tell her that. She said she remembered us dancing and then asked me if we made out, I made sure to emphasize that we didn't make out.

So that leaves us here, sitting in this back woods type diner. We both knew that greasy food was the best cure for a hangover. We sat there greasy food in front of us, not really talking, when I decided to tell her about Maria and I.

"So guess what?" I asked.

"I don't know. This food is amazing," Bella guessed.

I agreed with her but told her she was wrong.

"Maria and I broke up," I told.

She looked up at me with complete confusion written across her face. When I told her she was hearing me correctly she seemed be calculating something in her head. I knew she was surprised.

"Not really surprising. I've been planning on doing it for a while. That dinner was the last straw."

"I told you it was okay."

"But the thing is, it wasn't okay. She was rude. She called you a bitch once we were in the car and accused me of cheating on her."

Her face was complete shock. I knew that if Maria was here, she would've told her a thing or two. She of course had to make sure I was okay.

"Yeah, better than I thought I was going to be. I figured that it was going to happen eventually, I mean, she isn't usually the type I date. She even had the audacity to ask why I wore cowboy boots. I mean seriously does she not know where I came from?"

I watched her slap her hand over her mouth, to keep herself from laughing. Laugh it up, I knew she found it hilarious. I pretended to be mad and asked if she was done. She knew what I meant, both laughing and eating. I quickly paid for our meals and we headed out.

I was glad to have _my _Bella back. No need to worry about Maria freaking out because we are hanging out. Edward and Alice will hopefully get off my back when I make my move and if I get the balls to make my move.

* * *

**Like always I don't own anything Twilight, SM does.  
****Review please it makes me happy :) **


	34. Jasper POV Fight

**All righty here is the next of the Jasper POV. It's two chapters in one. I'm sure you guys can figure it out and all that. Anyways, I'd like to apologize for not getting these up yesterday, real life got in the way. Anyways, I have two more chapters/ POV whatever you want to call it to post and this story is complete. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Battlefield/ Whatever It Takes**

**Jasper POV**

Three months together and we had our schedules down. Both of us having a job, Bella at a local magazine and I was a physical therapist for war veterans. It seemed like everything was going right. I was helping my fellow fallen soldiers get their lives back and I had a beautiful girl on my arm that love me and I wouldn't change a thing.

I was running late for work and I couldn't find my socks. Bella was in the kitchen getting ready for her day and making me a lunch. She seemed to have an easy day of just editing and dropping off an article at the magazine. She deserved it though, she had been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to get this article completed and pictures to go along with it.

When I finally got to work, I met up with Sam, one of the physical therapist. He had been in an accident overseas during the war. Person by person came in and I helped them out, talking about the tours and how we got our wounds. Yeah, the job was stressful but I wouldn't change it for the world.

The whole day was just off. I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I felt like something big was going to happen. I rushed home, as soon as the last person was gone.

As soon as I got home, I dropped my stuff and ran into the bathroom. That's what I get for chugging a bottle of water as soon as I got in the car. Bella looked amused as I came back out of the bathroom. When she asked me what I wanted to do for dinner, I felt like going out. So that's what we were going to do. I tried to get her to take a shower with me but she told me that she already took one. I got my shower and switched rooms with Bella so she could take the bathroom and I could have the bedroom. She literally flashed past me, so I couldn't see the dress she was going to wear. I got dressed and waited out in the living room for her. I wanted to leave by six thirty so we could a table at the cafe.

I looked down at the VCR clock and it read back six fifteen. When I asked her if she was almost ready she said fifteen minutes. I couldn't understand why it always took women so fucking long to get ready. I know she doesn't take as long as Rose or Alice but still almost an hour? I just didn't understand it, I don't think I ever would. It must be a girl thing.

She came into the room, her shoes in hand waiting on me. She looked amazing; her long brown hair pulled back in a low pony tail, the dress clung to her curves showing off her body.

"Go change," I demanded, not thinking before speaking.

She looked at me in confusion and I repeated what I had said. I watched her look down at herself then back up at me.

"I'm not changing," she refused.

Why did she have to fight with me?

"You're changing."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm telling you to."

"I'm not going to change just because you want me to. I'm not showing anything! And don't tell me what to do!"

I couldn't understand why she was being so difficult. Its not that she didn't look like a slut, every guy would be staring at her and she was mine. Hence the possessive jackass coming out.

"Why are you being such a jackass about this? You've never complained about this dress before! It's like you never putting your shit away; do I ever say anything? No, I don't because I don't fucking control your every goddamn move! So don't you dare tell me what to wear and what not to!" she basically yelled.

Where the fuck did me not putting my stuff away come from? What. The. fuck.

"So fucking sorry I don't put something away right away! I'm the one who is doing something physical for work! You just sit there on your ass write some fucking article and then take pictures. Oh boo fucking who. And I'm so fucking sorry that I might be tired and sore when I get home and not have to worry about anything."

Anger spread across her facial features in a matter of seconds. I knew her job was tiring at times, but I still said that mine was worse. I guess she did have a point with my shoes though, I did have a habit of just leaving them in the middle of the hallway at times and her coordination wasn't the best, so I'm admitting fault on that one. Instead of saying sorry, I just blurt out that she should just watch where she's going.

This was our first fight. I mean like major fight. We've been picking out the little things but this felt different. Then she started walking away.

"Walking away again?" I laughed harshly, "What a fucking surprise! You have knack for doing that don't you?"

Why the fuck did I just say that? I watched her whip around, hair flying as she did so, her cheeks were slightly flushed. I knew why she walked away, like she just said she walked away before saying something that she was going to regret.

"...Maybe I should give you paper and pen so you can write it down."

I watched her face fall as I let that remark fly. God I really needed to keep my mouth shut.

"Did I say I was going to break up with you?" she asked slowly.

"You mine as well since that's what you do best when something gets hard."

"How the fuck do you get that out of me walking out of the room because I don't want to say something I might regret. Hell if you are so keen on me leaving then why don't you find fucking Maria."

Here comes the daggers. We weren't backing down at all and I knew that she was beyond pissed. Then I said she most likely would go back to fucking Riley again. Of course she goes on explaining she broke up with Riley because of me, because she was still in love with me.

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked, her voice was so small.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Hell the way your acting right now proves my point. You don't fucking trust me enough to go out in public wearing this simple dress, need I remind you that nothing is showing. My boobs aren't popping out and my pussy isn't hanging out either. So tell me what the fuck I have to do to earn your trust back, because apparently after nine fucking months of being back together you don't trust me."

I couldn't handle it. She was right; the way I was acting did make it seem like I didn't trust her. I did trust her so fucking much. If you asked me right now why I was acting like this, I would tell you I didn't know. As soon as I had my hand on the door knob, what she said broke my heart.

"Telling me what to do to gain your trust back? Oh that's fucking rich. I'm dying here to know what I have to fucking do to gain it back! I've done everything in my fucking power to earn it back!"

As soon as the door was shut I heard something hit against the wall. I knew it had was one of her shoes, then I heard another thump. I should be the one receiving the hits from the shoes not the wall. I was such a fucking dumb ass. I called Edward to see if I could come over. I needed someone to talk to. When I found out Alice was heading over to the apartment, I knew I was okay to go over but I knew that if she saw me she'd beat the shit out of me.

"So you want to tell me what the hell happened?" Edward asked letting me in.

"I don't know!" I explained, "I just saw her in that red dress Alice got her and I became.."

"Possessive?" Edward cut in.

"Yeah, I just, I don't know. I feel like such a jackass."

"What all did you say?"

I went on explaining what I said, from telling her to go change and accusing her of going to break up with me because she walked away and that I was actually going to give her a pen and paper to break up with me like she did before. The look on his face said it all.

"You are a dumb ass," Edward said flatly.

"I know! Don't you think I get that? God, the look on her face broke my heart. I don't know I just..."

"Got possessive and spoke with your dick instead of your head?"

"Pretty much."

Emmett was walking into Edward's place. They were having boy bonding time while the girls were doing god knows what.

"I thought you and B were going out?" Emmett asked.

"Got into a fight," I said.

"About?"

"He became possessive," Edward told.

"Nice, I learned that the hard way too."

"That's not all."

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Emmett demanded.

"I told her to change, that she was going to break up with me because she walked out of the room, I offered her a pen and paper to do it, I also told her that she should just go back to Riley."

Emmett looked like he could just pounce on me. Edward grabbed his phone and started pushing buttons, standing in between us.

"Hey baby...Are you on your way there...Emmett's pissed...Like livid and wants to pounce..."

Edward looked between Emmett and I.

"Do you plan on staying the night or are you going to go back to your place?" Edward asked.

"I'll go back if she'll let me."

"I'll try and keep him at bay...so it would be safe for him to go home later...All right that sounds good...he wants to talk to you."

I never said I wanted to Alice. Yeah, well I needed to anyways, I wanted to make sure Bella was okay. Edward shoved me the phone.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I could kill you right now you know solider boy."

"I'm stupid and I know I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh don't give me that shit."

"You should know that I didn't mean any of it. I got possessive."

"Whatever. Look I'm hanging out here with her to get her to calm down and once that's done. I'm coming back home, beating the shit out of you and sending you back here."

Then I heard a click.

"She hung up on me," I said looking down at his phone.

"I should beat the shit out of you," Emmett said, "She loves you to death and you pull this shit."

"I deserve it I know. She asked me if I trusted her or not."

Both guys looked at me.

"You're kidding? You do trust her right?" Edward said.

"I do and I get where she's coming from for asking, since I basically told her to change."

"Was anything hanging out?" Emmett asked.

"She was wearing that one red dress that Alice got her a couple of years ago."

Emmett looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

About an hour later, Alice was coming through the door.

"You son of a bitch!" Alice yelled, "How the fuck could you do that? That dress wasn't showing anything. Get your fucking head out of your ass and try not to let your dick talk for you instead of your head."

She slapped me. Like really hard in the face and then punched me in the arm.

"Go back and fucking apologize," Alice seethed.

I did as she told, thanking Edward in the process of leaving. When I got back to our place, it was dark besides for light above the sink. Bella was already in bed sound asleep. I leaned down beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I deserve this I know. I shouldn't have told you to go change. It's just you looked amazing tonight and I knew that every guy in the restaurant would be staring at you, planning to get you away from me. That dress hugged every single curve of your body, making me want to keep you home tonight, but I knew that you wanted to go out. I don't know why I even said for you to change because I knew that you were going to be going home with me. I also shouldn't have said your job wasn't demanding. You have those night shoots and all, I just was mad and I shouldn't have been. I shouldn't have accused you of wanting to break up with me and going back to Riley because you decided to walk away."

I listened to her breathing for a minute.

"I shouldn't have walked away from you tonight. I trust you. I trust you with my secrets, my hope, my love and my life."

I crawled off the bed, and headed to the couch where I was going to stay the night. The couch wasn't big enough for me so I was literally scrunched up trying to sleep. When I woke up, Bella was gone and I was covered up. I quickly got a shower and dressed. As soon as I walked out of the bedroom, Bella was coming in the door, hands full of bags. I helped her with them and helped her start putting them away. I leaned against the counter, gripping the edge of the sink. I just started talking.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just...I don't know. God. Looking at you last night I just started thinking about all those guys looking at you and...Jesus I don't know! I just know that I didn't want them looking at you. And when you started walking away I just hit you where it hurt and I didn't mean to. I was pissed at myself because I was trying to dictate what you could wear and I was getting frustrated with you because you weren't listening to me. I just took it out on you and you have no idea how sorry I am. When you said that I should go back to Maria I knew you were just throwing it back in face. Then you asked me if I didn't trust you."

I looked over at her, she looked so torn, debating whether to think with her heart or her head.

"It broke my heart because I knew that was the one thing that you were afraid of. Dammit Bella, I trust you. I trust you with everything in my life. I shouldn't have insinuated that you were going to go off and fuck Riley. I shouldn't have walked away from you."

I stood there looking at her, willing her to say something. I needed to hear her say something. I told her. When I told her that I didn't want her to leave me, she looked at me like I had three heads. So basically I was telling her that every time that I was an ass that she should leave me.

She turned facing me, hands on her hips. She didn't understand why I told her to change out of the dress last night. I had no idea why either. I just knew that I became possessive over her and I knew that the guys were going to be staring at her like she was piece of meat. Then she said something I didn't expect her to.

"Like you told me all those years ago Jasper, they have nothing on you," Bella said, using my words.

"Bella..."

"Seriously, they don't have your shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, dazzling white smile and amazing Southern drawl."

So basically, all I had to was help her out around the house more. I was so fucking lucky she didn't let Emmett beat me up. Even though I did deserve it. She wanted to forget about the fight but I couldn't. I needed to make this right.

"Just please don't tell me what to do anymore and help me clean around here."

Huh, that's easy enough. I pulled her into a hug, breathing in her scent. It was one of the best hugs ever. I kept repeating whatever it takes into her neck. I didn't want her to leave me. I was going to be true to my word. I was going to whatever it took to make sure we don't go at each other.

* * *

**Like always, I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Read and review please. It makes me happy :) **


	35. Jasper POV Always the Love Songs

**So not much to say. I guess that this is the second to last post left of this story. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Always The Love Songs**

**Jasper POV**

It's been about a year and a half since I saw Bella again. A year since we started dating again. I wouldn't change any of it. The fights, the kisses, the hugs, the laughs, the smiles and I'm not going to forget about the sex; everything we've been through together has been worth it.

We both decided to go down to Forks to get away from the city life.

"And you are sure you have everything? I asked one last time.

"Yes. I'm sure. If not I still have some at Charlies."

"So we need to get going then I guess."

"I told Charlie we'd be down there by four so we probably should just in case we hit some sort of traffic."

So here we are, stuck in traffic two hours later. I wasn't about ready to let Bella know she was right that we should've left earlier than what we did.

"Now what?" Bella asked propping her feet up on the dash board.

"You could always..." I trailed.

I needed some sort of release. And we've never really done anything sexual in the car.

"No."

Damn. There goes that idea.

"If we would get pulled over and I was in the middle of giving you head, and they knew who my father is you would be dead and your body would never be found," Bella explained.

Cue deflation. The traffic slowly let up and we were on our way back to Forks. As soon as we walked in, Charlie greeted us, pulling us into a hug and already guessing that we were late because of an accident. When he said something about Sue coming over, I got a little confused because I knew her mothers name was Renee and I was pretty sure that he didn't get married again. Bella just gave me a look of telling me, that she'd explain later.

Bella said she was going to go change, kissing both of our cheeks before heading out. Perfect opportunity for what I want to do.

"Chief Swan," I said.

He looked over at me.

"It's Charlie," he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I love your daughter very much. I don't see myself with another woman. I just see her in my future. I was wondering if I could have your permission for her hand in marriage."

Charlie looked at me. Bella and I have talked about marriage before, we both wanted to get married, but that was about it. We never really talked the details of it.

"I was starting to wonder when you were going to ask me," Charlie said, "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Take care of her."

"I will, with every ounce of my being."

"You have my blessing."

I shook Charlie's hand just as a lady came in the door with two other guys following her.

"Hey Charlie," the youngest looking guy said.

Charlie got up shaking both of the guys hands and kissing the woman lightly. He quickly introduced me to the three new people. Sue was Charlie's girlfriend and Seth was her son and Jacob Black I remembered back from high school.

Bella came back down just as Sue walked into the kitchen.

"Bella you remember Jake and Seth right?" Charlie asked Bella as soon as she was in the room.

She said something about cliff diving and Jake just grinned and said that the girls didn't want them breaking a bone. Yes I was getting slightly jealous and by the look on Bella's face when she looked at me, meant if I kept it up I would probably be getting in trouble.

"Oh! Did you get the copies of the pictures I took of you guys?"

"Yeah, don't have a heart attack. Leah has some of them framed and then Emily has them made into an album," Seth explained.

She headed into the kitchen to help out Sue. Another girl came into the house a couple of minutes later, and I was introduced, turns out it was Jacob's girlfriend Leah. Bella came back out asking what we wanted to drink. The only way I was drinking if Charlie was. When he said he was I told Bella that I'd have one and then turns out, Seth wanted one too and he wasn't of age yet so I went with tea.

Once dinner was ready we started talking about anything and everything. Then Sue asked the one question I wasn't expecting.

"All right now when are you two getting married?" Sue asked.

Bella and I looked between each other and than over to Jake and Leah. We had no idea who she was talking about. I hoped to god Charlie didn't say anything about me asking for Bella's hand.

"I'm talking about Bella and Jasper," she explained further.

We looked at each other again both unsure of what to say.

"We haven't really discussed it yet," Bella said shifting uncomfortably in my sit.

She huffed before Leah quickly changed the subject. Once dinner was done, Sue insisted that Seth was going to do the dishes. She shooed Bella and I out of the house once she heard that we were meeting up with the others. Bella apologized if I got uncomfortable with Sue's question. I didn't have problem with it, it more or less caught me off guard. Then I asked if she thought about marriage. The best thing that was out of her mouth, was what she told me about her dream wedding.

"Something small, just family and close friends. You in your Marine's suit, and me with Charlie walking down the aisle and then sort of somewhere like your ranch."

Hell fucking yeah. I was ecstatic that she said that. I knew the minute I told my momma that we were going to get married down at her ranch, well if she said yes, she would scream my ear off and then tell me that she would have the place ready the next day.

Alice was of course mad that we were late.

"Family dinner," Bella told.

As soon as we were seated and had a drink in our hands, Rose told the news.

"We're pregnant."

Holy shit, my sister was pregnant and I was going to be an uncle.

"Oh. My. God!" Alice squealed.

She launched herself onto my sister. They were three months along. I couldn't wait. I was going to spoil this kid rotten. Alice asked if they started picking out names yet. Why would they, I didn't think they even know what they were having yet.

"Nope not yet, it's just so exciting you know? I mean me of all people having a kid!" Emmett grinned.

"You can barely take care of yourself," I teased.

We decided to head out to the lake about five miles out of town. We packed the cooler with beer and water. We grabbed blankets and guitars before piling into the truck and headed towards our spot. The guys and I started a fire before we got situated around it. Each of our girls sitting in between our legs. Both Edward and I played guitars, I sang more than he did but it was relaxing.

Bella and I broke down and told them about Sue asking if we were getting married anytime soon. Edward knew I wanted to ask, he just didn't know that I had already asked Charlie. I was happy to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city life for a little.

* * *

**Like always, I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
Read and review please :) it makes me happy. **


	36. Jasper POV As Long As You Love Me

**Last chapter ever for this story. It's so sad :( I would like to thank all of you, who have read, reviewed, alerted and favorited (not a word I know) this story. I appreciate it immensely. You all made me smile and helped me keep on writing this. **

**For those of you who know what the movie The Covenant is and have seen it, like I said in the very first chapter of this story, I have written three stories for it, read if you want. I am currently writing another for the movie. Check it out if you want. I don't even have a title for it yet. **

**I will be doing another Twilight story. I'm not sure who yet, but I'm thinking and Edward/Bella story this time around in the Twilight world. **

* * *

**As Long As You Love Me**

**Jasper POV**

Two years of dating. Everything was perfect. Yeah we had our fights but it was something we always worked through. Rose and Emmett had their baby girl, Grace Elizabeth, who is six months old and is a butterball that was always happy. Edward and Alice are happily married now. Everyone was hounding us when we were going to get married. We both told them we didn't know. I haven't asked yet and she hasn't answered yet.

We were redecorating. Just getting some new furniture and new stuff in the kitchen. I was pushing one of the couches out of the way, I decided to stump my toe on it.

"Bella!" I yelled on instinct.

I heard her running towards me.

"Babe what's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel like I broke my little toe," I whined.

She slapped me.

"Jasper! I swear to god I thought you broke something or did something to your knee!" she said throwing her arms up.

"I'm sorry," I said standing up and wrapping her into a hug.

I laid kisses on her face causing her to giggle.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

We stood there for a couple of minutes, Bella going over the room to make sure everything was the way she wanted. Emmett had left when she went into the bathroom. We decided to go out to our place. She freaked out like Alice and Rose normally would when I only gave her like two hours to get ready.

"Seriously? You give me two hours to get ready? Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Alice!" she panicked.

I kissed the side of her head as she headed towards the bedroom. I took a shower and once I was done, we switched rooms. I pulled on the one outfit I knew she loved, a pair of black pants, black shirt underneath my blazer. I slipped on my family ring, watch and leather bracelet. I grabbed the little box, showing it into the inside pocket of my jacket.

"Sweets you ready?" I yelled.

I watched her step out of the room giving me her answer. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress with white polka dots and matching shoes. The pearls I had gotten her adorned her neck and wrist. Her hair was curled flowing down her back.

"You look breath taking," I complimented.

"You look very handsome."

I laid a kiss on her lips as we headed out to the car. She was determined to find out where I was taking her. I wasn't going to give it away. I finally parked in a back parking lot. I could tell she was happy that I chose the Music Note. It was our place. We could be ourselves dressed up and not have to worry about anything. Before I even told what we were doing tonight, I had called ahead and asked for the porch to be open just for us. I explained what was going on.

"It seems like we are by ourselves," she observed.

We loved sitting outside. They had lights strung across the ceiling and they had flower vines hanging on poles holding up the low ceiling. The waitress knew us well. She winked at me before heading back inside. Bella must've caught it, I just lied and said she didn't.

I grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with mine.

"You look absolutely breath taking tonight," I told once again.

"Why thank you kind sir," she grinned.

I kissed her hand. I was glad to have a night to ourselves. We talked about anything and everything. Our conversation never stopped once the food came. She ended up going to the bathroom after we ate. I was nervous as all get out. I text Alice to call Bella to distract her so I could everything set up. I was going to place the ring on the table and wait for her to notice it.

She came back explaining that Alice had called her. Perfect, she did end up calling.

"It's fine, I ordered desert," I smiled.

I was so fucking nervous it wasn't even funny. I chugged what was left of my wine as she sipped hers. I watched her look down at the table, making sure she didn't put her wine class on the plate. While she stared at the ring I got down on one knee beside her.

"Darlin'," I said, "I love you so much. Through everything we've been through. I can't picture anyone other than you beside me. You still make me lose my breath much like the first time we ever met. I can't imagine my life without you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

My eyes met hers, begging her for an answer.

"Yes."

Thank god.

"Yes!" she all but yelled, "Yes a million times over."

I grabbed my mothers ring out of the box and slid onto her finger.

"I love you so much," I said into her hair.

She pulled away from me.

"I love you."

I was getting married to my best friend, my soul mate, the one I wanted forever. As long as she loved me, I didn't care what she did in the past, where she came from and what was going to happen in the future. I loved her for her and she loved me for me.

She was going to be my wife.

* * *

**Like always, I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.  
This is the last time I'll be bugging you on this story, please leave a review, it makes me happy! :) **


End file.
